A decisão
by Ana Scully Rickman
Summary: Robert é o principe encantado que toda mulher pediu a Deus.Severus é o morcego mais charmoso e sexy que existe.Hermione está balançada.Mas tem fatores na vida que nos levam a tomar decisões dificeis.Hermione tomou a dela,será a decisão certa? HG/SS HG/PO
1. Chapter 1

_**Titulo**_: A Decisão

_**Altora**_: Senhorita Scully

_**Ship:**_ Hermione Granger/ Severus Snape Hermione Granger/ Personagem Original

_**GÊnero**_: Romance

_**Censura**_: NC/17

_**Terminada**_: Não

_**Teaser**_: Hermione não o quer mais, mas Robert Laine é o espelho da perfeição. Severus Snape descobre que precisa de Hermione mais do que imaginaria. Ela tem que tomar uma decisão: Qual deles?

**Disclaimer:**Está fic é feita no mundo de Harry Potter, nada é verdadeiro. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos, visa a diversão. Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem, apenas Robert Laine a perfeição em pessoa.

_**Espero que gostem da Fic, se gostarem me mandem review, se não gostarem me mandem review e se não aceharem nada me mandem review mesmo assim**_

_**Boa diversão**_

O velho espelho encontrava-se embaçado impedindo o reflexo da imagem do corpo agachado no canto do banheiro. A água quente caia batendo na pele branca deixando-a vermelha. Os cabelos castanhos caiam sobre seu colo desmanchando os cachos e cobrindo os seios. As mãos com a pele enrugada pelo tempo em banho cobria o rosto cujo os olhos desmanchavam-se em um rio cristalino que descia juntando-se à água que descrevia as curvas perfeitas de seu corpo pequeno.

Hermione ainda permaneceu sentada no chão gelado tentando sentir que a água levava embora todo o peso que agora instalava-se em suas costas. A voz dele ainda ecoava em sua mente como se estivesse sendo dita neste momento pela voz baixa e macia ao pé de seu ouvido fazendo seus pelos se arrepiarem enquanto suas lágrimas vertiam dos seus olhos âmbar.

" – Tanta inteligência, tanto vigor e empenho para ser sempre a melhor e entrar no Ministério. Ah! Hermione entende de uma vez que nenhum homem quer a sua mente e sim algo mais quente, mais real e tocável"

Lembrar da mão dele apertando sua cintura fazendo-a chegar mais perto e subindo pela sua barriga a fazia sentir repulsa de si mesma, raiva de ter um dia pensado que Robert Laine viria a ser seu eterno amor, seu cavalheiro branco.

Fechou o chuveiro e tirou o excesso de água do cabelo. Enxugou o corpo e vestiu o roupão saindo do banheiro caminhando descalça até seu quarto.

Gina penteava o cabelo vermelho olhando-se atentamente no espelho.

- Por Mérlin Hermione, pensei que iria se afogar no banheiro.

- Não posso lhe dizer que essa idéia não passou por minha cabeça.

- Qual é Hermione, já faz duas semanas. Robert não merece que gaste suas lágrimas por ele.

- Talvez.

- Talvez não, ele não merece mesmo – Disse Gina colocando os brincos e ajeitando o vestido preto – Estou bonita?

- Está linda. Harry vai adorar.

- O Harry não vai nem reparar. Mas você esta esperando o que para se arrumar? A festa já começou, os convidados já estão lá embaixo.

- Acho que não vou.

- Você vai sim. Hermione todos contam com a sua presença. Esqueça o Robert, dê um basta na memória dele. Viva um pouco, dê esse prazer À sua vida.

Hermione deu um sorriso grande, era difícil ficar triste ao lado de Gina. A amiga estava certa, ela precisava mesmo esquecer Robert e viver um pouco mais.

- Está bem eu vou.

- É assim que se fala, tenho até um vestido perfeito para você usar.

Gina abriu o guarda roupa e tirou um belíssimo vestido que entregou para a amiga.

- Você vai arrasar.

Hermione pegou o vestido na mão e analisou-se no espelho. Gina olhava com entusiasmo. Talvez uma festa não fosse tão ruim assim, quem sabe hoje não poderia se divertir um pouco já que estava precisando.

- Esperarei lá embaixo – Disse Gina quando viu o sorriso brotar na boca da amiga.

Hermione tirou o roupão e olhou seu corpo nu refletido no espelho. Não era a mais bonita, mas não era de se jogar fora.

- Eu não sou somente uma mente – Disse para se reflexo – Eu sou muito mais que isso.

A festa no andar de baixo do Largo Grimauld já estava rolando a algum tempo quando finalmente Hermione apareceu. Toda a atenção dada a Harry Potter – o –menino- que – sobreviveu – mais- uma – vez – e – derrotou – o – Lord – das – trevas foi transferida para a belíssima bruxa que descia as escadas com elegância.

Hermione vestia um magnífico e sensual vestido vermelho tomara que caia, que chegava até seu joelho deixando as pernas a mostra. Sua sandália preta de salto alto a fazia ficar com uma postura extremamente reta e definindo suas pernas. A cintura ficara marcada pelo vestido mostrando o corpo modelo que ela escondia sob suas vestes escolares. O colo trazia somente um belo colar que brilhava iluminando seus olhos ressaltados pela maquiagem bem feita. Os cabelos caiam em ordenados cachos finalizando a obra perfeita que queria expor.

Desceu as escadas sentindo os olhares voltados para ela. Todos a observavam, como se jamais a tivessem visto.

- Boa noite – Disse a todos antes de descer o ultimo degrau.

Quase todos os presentes fizeram uma reverência À aluna que ajudou a derrotar o Lord das Trevas mostrando bravura e coragem.

Após acenar agradecendo à todos seguindo para onde Gina estava sentada como Harry e Rony que levantou no mesmo instante para afastar a cadeira e ajudá-la a se sentar.

- Obrigada – Agradeceu sorrindo para o amigo que ficou vermelho.

- Nossa Mione, você está realmente muito bonita – Disse Harry.

- É Hermione, você está bonita até demais – Disse Gina dando um tapa fraco no braço

de Harry

- Eu não fiz nada – Disse Harry rindo e abraçando a namorada.

Todos riram e pediram uma bebida que Dobby trouxe logo em seguida com uma

bandeja. Quatro taças e uma garrafa de vinho tinto que serviu a todos.

- Vamos dançar Harry? – Perguntou Gina quando um ritmo animado começou a tocar na pista.

- Quer dançar Mione? – Perguntou Rony sentado do outro lado da mesa

- Oh Rony! – Disse Hermione olhando gentilmente para ele – Muito obrigada, mas acho que ficarei sentada por enquanto, mas não fique chateado – Ela apressou-se a dizer quando viu o rosto murchar – Eu prometo uma dança somente para você.

Rony novamente sorriu e saiu em busca dos gêmeos e de suas brincadeiras.

Hermione continuou sentada bebericando o vinho que deixava seus lábios vermelhos. Olhou em volta, todos pareciam contentes e alegres. Muitos membros da ordem estavam espalhados pela casa, uns conversavam entre si, outros desatavam-se a rir com as brincadeiras dos gêmeos, alguns dançavam e apenas um permanecia sentado no canto mais afastado, sozinho.

Severus Snape não ria e parecia não participar da festa, apenas um fantasma no meio dos vivos, alguém esquecido ou temeroso. A pedra chave de toda a trama do mundo bruxo, o homem mais leal e corajoso que alguém pode ter conhecimento. Será que só ela percebia isso, somente ela olhava para ele como uma pessoa diferente do professor de poções?

Ele continuava lá, sentado, sem se mexer, continha na mão um cálice de vinho tinto, mas parecia não beber. Seu rosto inexpressivo era fracamente iluminado por uma luz que vinha das velas acesas na mesa ao lado. Seus cabelos negros brilhavam, seus braços cruzados em frente ao peito e seu olhar duro olhando apenas para o nada pensando em qualquer coisa menos na festa que seguia animada.

- Com licença – Disse uma voz tirando Hermione de seus devaneios.

Era Vitor Krum, tão belo em seu estilo forte e dominador. Levantou-se para dar um abraço forte em seu amigo e lhe sorriu quando se soltaram. Conversaram um pouco, beberam mais um pouco de vinho até que Krum a convidou para dançar e ela aceitou.

Foram os dois para o meio do salão ao som da música agitada das Esquisitonas, lembrando quando dançaram juntos no baile de inverno no quarto ano de Hermione em Hogwarts. Mas logo a música mudou para uma lenta onde os casais se aproximavam para bailar no ritmo dela. Krum segurou Hermione pela cintura delicadamente e a trouxe mais para perto, porém uma mão o impediu de tal aproximação.

- Com licença, mas acho que a senhorita pode dançar uma música comigo.

A voz macia e baixa invadia seu corpo novamente como um raio que caia do céu. Robert Laine estava parado com a mão estendida para Hermione. Seu belo rosto angelical a fazia paralisar sem saber o que fazer. Seu leve sorriso chamando a atenção.

Sem esperar resposta Robert a puxou rápido e delicadamente quando a música começou a tocar. Hermione estava tão perto dele que era difícil raciocinar sobre o que fazer.

Claro que saber o que tinha que fazer ela sabia, mas era difícil fazer quando se esta tão perto assim dele. Aquele cheiro tão característico que emanava da pele dele a fazia querer ficar o dia inteiro com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço.

A mão dele segurou sua cintura com uma delicadeza digna de um cavalheiro. Seu rosto postou-se ao lado do seu e a voz disse em seu ouvido, bem baixinho somente para ela ouvir.

- Você está muito bonita Hermione.

- Interessante ter percebido isso, para você eu sou apenas mente.

- Ora, não vamos discutir sobre coisas passadas.

Hermione sentiu a mão dele apertar sua cintura um pouco mais. A música a fazia sentir-se nos braços certos por mais que estivesse errado. Não podia negar que amava esse menino. Filho de um membro da Ordem, freqüentava a sede à um tempo atrás onde os dois se conheceram e depois de um tempo começaram a namorar. Ele é perfeito, mas queria mais que apenas o relacionamento de cumplicidade que ela tinha com ele.

- Hermione, não sabe a falta que me faz.

- Imagino mesmo a falta que eu faço – Disse irônica.

- Sempre a mesma Hermione. Senti saudades. Preciso mesmo falar com você, mas não pode ser aqui. Vem comigo.

Nenhum dos dois que iam em direção ao jardim perceberam o olhar do ex professor de poções segui-los.

Hermione deixava-se levar por ele como se nada do que tivesse acontecido fosse importante. Robert Laine era uma figura hipnotizante. Passaram pela cozinha onde algumas pessoas cumprimentaram os dois rapidamente e logo estavam no jardim.

_**N/A: Primeiro capítulo feito na minha PA enquanto não atendia nenhum cliente, espero que gostem. É bem simples, mas é legal.**_

_**Mandem Review Please**_

_**Bjusss a todos que leram **_


	2. Chapter 2

O jardim atrás da casa não era o que se podia chamar de admirável. As folhas secas estavam caídas no chão sendo levadas pelo vento gelado que batia na pele nua de Hermione fazendo seus pêlos eriçarem. Robert mantinha a mão em sua cintura conduzindo-a até o canto afastado iluminado pela fraca luz da lua.

Hermione parou ao lado de uma roseira e olhou para Robert que sorria belamente para ela, seu rosto de porcelana chamando a atenção se seus olhos. As mãos dele permaneceram em sua cintura trazendo-a cada vez mais para perto de seu corpo sem que ela percebesse tamanha delicadeza de seus toques.

Os olhos de Hermione passavam dos traços do rosto dele direto para sua boca vermelha, molhada e chamativa.

"Controle-se Hermione"

Ela tentava dizer para si mesma ainda olhando para o rosto angelical que Robert tinha.

Afastou-se devagar tentando entender o porquê era tão difícil fazer isso.

- O que quer Robert? – Perguntou mordendo o lábio.

- Você.

A palavra atingiu seu estômago como um bloco de gelo. Era difícil resistir aos olhos dele. Teve que se esforçar para desviar o olhar e fixá-lo na rosa murcha da roseira ao seu lado.

Ele era tão lindo

Olhos claros beirando o tom dourado que o reflexo da luz solar deixa na água quando se põem.

A boca chamativa, vermelha como se acabasse de comer um delicioso morango cujo o gosto de seus lábios são iguais a essa fruta desejosa.

Um sorriso que brota levemente.

Pele que a atrai.

Cheiro que a inebria.

Mesmo depois de tudo, era difícil resistir a ele, ao seu encanto.

- Muda de opinião rápido – Disse sem olhá-lo tentando resistir a tentação de abraçá-lo.

- Antes eu ainda não havia visto seus dotes femininos.

Os dedos dele subiram pelas suas costelas passando pelo seu colo deixando-a com dificuldade de respirar. Subiram pelo seu pescoço traçando as linhas perfeitas se seu rosto passando por cima dos lábios entreabertos.

"Você prometeu para si mesma"

A vontade de se aproximar chegava a ser maior que a insinuação das palavras proferidas pelos lábios que agora estavam perto demais dos seus.

Robert fora seu primeiro namorado, se conheceram em uma reunião da Ordem em seu quinto ano. Um ano mais velho e mais experiente logo encantou os olhos da bela grifinória. Conversavam sobre tudo até que um dia ele quebrou a barreira entre eles e a beijou em baixo de uma árvore, à luz da lua que iluminava o parque ao qual estavam.

A partir daí começaram a namorar. Mas Robert cansara da vida de namorados responsáveis e tentou algo mais. Hermione gostava de seus toques, beijos e caricias. Era tão bom assim, não havia necessidade de algo mais, mas Robert queria mais, ele não entendia. Então em um belo dia ensolarado ele fez o que ela nunca imaginou que ele tentaria.

Os dois estavam no quarto de Hermione, na sede da Ordem, lendo um livro deitados na cama, suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. Ela lia em voz alta enquanto ele, que não prestava atenção, enrolava seus cabelos com o dedo olhando para seu rosto de boneca e sua boca rosada.

Ele a beijou no rosto fazendo com ela sorrisse levemente, mas sem fazê-la parar de ler. Os lábios desceram para seu pescoço e suas mãos para suas costas. Ela pediu calmamente para que ele parasse, mas as mãos quentes já estavam por dentro de suas costas acariciando sua pele chegando até o feche de seu sutien.

Ele o abriu

Ela se virou para dizer não e ele a beijou tão quente que ela até se esqueceu que as palavras estavam prontas em sua língua que no momento estava bailando com a dele.

Ele a deitou na cama e ficou por cima.

As mãos estavam em sua barriga agora e subia.

Ela parou o beijo e pediu pára parar.

Ele não parou.

"Eu sei que você quer"

Ele disse em seu ouvido.

"se entregue para mim"

Ele pediu.

"Não"

Ela disse tentando afastá-lo. Mas o corpo era pesado para seus braços finos, sua varinha em cima da escrivaninha do outro lado.

A mão subia, encontrando o caminho por entre os seios ainda dentro do sutien.

Ele tocou, naquela região tão macia, nunca antes explorada e agora conquistada a força. Ele apertou.

Ela gritou pedindo para parar.

Ele ainda não parou subindo a blusa até que a beleza escondida fosse revelada aos seus olhos.

Ela bateu

"Robert Não!"

Ele foi jogado do outro lado da cama.

Ela se encolheu e chorou arrumando a blusa guardando o que nunca deveria ter sido mostrado.

Ele chegou mais perto encostando novamente a boca em seu ouvido.

As palavras ainda permaneciam frescas em sua memória.

"Nenhum homem quer a sua mente"

- Eu mostrei todos os meus dotes que merecia conhecer Robert – Disse por fim afastando-se de vez virando as costas para ele.

Caminhava rápido para dentro de casa, mas ele fora mais rápido e agarrara seu braço prendendo-a em seu corpo.

- Eu sei que você quer Hermione, eu sei que você deseja, que no fundo está realmente louca por isso.

- Eu estou louca para ficar longe de você.

Ela se desvencilhou das mãos grandes e seguiu para dentro. A cozinha estava vazia, iluminada apenas pelo final das velas que agora quase apagavam-se. As mãos voltaram a segura-la puxando-a para tão perto que as bocas estavam quase unidas.

- Cuidado Hermione, um dia pode querer o que agora rejeita.

E em um único movimento, a beijou.

Sentir novamente aqueles lábios nos seus, fazendo pressão para que desce espaço era eletrizante.

A luta para impedi-lo era grande demais. Dentro de si ela sabia que não deveria deixar isso acontecer, mas era difícil resistir a ele. Estava apaixonada ainda, ainda o amava, ainda o queria, ainda chorava por ele.

Hermione cedeu aos carinhos que as mãos faziam em suas costas e entregou-se aos beijos ardentes que a língua e os lábios quentes lhe davam

- Para – Disse finalmente afastando-se – Vai embora Robert – Disse baixinho como se não quisesse que ele fizesse isso. Como se quisesse que ele permanecesse ali beijando-a, mas as lembranças dominavam sua cabeça – Por favor, vá.

- Se é assim que deseja.

Robert lançou um ultimo olhar profundo para Hermione e foi embora com um sorriso nos lábios. Hermione largou-se em uma cadeira na cozinha mal iluminada amaldiçoando-se pela recaída que teve.

- Burra, burra, burra. Você é a maior burra do mundo Hermione Granger.

- Esse era o ultimo adjetivo que eu imaginaria na senhorita.

_**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado.**_

_**Bjus**_


	3. Chapter 3

Virou-se rápido para ver quem era o dono daquela voz aveludada e arrastada. Quem era o homem que conseguira se esconder nos confins das sombras, se camuflando na escuridão. Claro que esses anos olhando todos os detalhes e ouvindo atentamente aquela voz a prepararam para já saber quem encontraria ao virar, mas não estava preparada para saber que ele estava tão perto assim.

Snape estava sentado relaxadamente em uma cadeira atrás de Hermione, ainda trazia o copo de vinho intacto em mãos. Estava com as pernas cruzadas e olhava para o nada como se fosse a coisa mais interessante que existia.

- Desculpe professor – Disse levantando – Não sabia que o senhor estava aqui.

- Não precisa se afastar tanto senhorita – Disse Snape sem olhar para trás – Creio que um metro de distância basta para que não sinta ânsia.

- Não estou com ânsia, muito menos pelo senhor.

Apesar de Snape não acreditar em suas palavras, Hermione fora o mais sincera possível. Não tinha ânsia do professor, pelo contrário, o admirava, ainda mais agora que todos descobriram sua verdadeira lealdade. Hermione sempre o achava um dos professores mais inteligentes da escola, sempre o observava muito. Já sabia de cor as manias que ele tinha quando ficava esperando os alunos terminarem o dever. Prestava atenção nos mínimos detalhes de suas ações

Ela não saberia dizer quando isso virou mania ou mesmo obsessão, mas já não conseguia mais entrar no salão principal sem olhá-lo e vê-lo mexendo na comida que não comeria.

Severus Snape era uma criatura misteriosa ao qual ela se dispôs a entender. Chamam-na de louca, mas isso é normal, afinal não é a toa que a chamam de sabe tudo, ninguém gosta de fazer deveres nas férias, a não ser ela.

Olhava-o de costas para ela, sem se mover, tão perto, tão próximo que era possível sentir o cheiro de ervas.

- Nunca sentiria isso do senhor.

Hermione voltou a se sentar de costas para o professor, calada e pensativa. Seus pensamento voltados para os olhos dourados de Robert e como se deixara levar por suas caricias. Suspirou alto e largou-se na cadeira encostando o ombro no ombro do professor que permanecia olhando para o copo equilibrado em seu joelho.

- Novamente elogiando-se senhorita?

Hermione não havia reparado que tinha se xingado em voz alta novamente.

- Desculpe professor.

- Senhorita Granger não precisa me pedir desculpas cada vez que respirar.

- Desc...quer dizer... é que...

- Hermione Granger sem saber o que falar?

- É que eu pensei que estivesse lhe incomodando.

- Sua presença é o que menos me incomoda no momento.

- Pensei que como acusa em sala, eu era uma insuportável sabe tudo.

- Não estamos na sala de aula.

Realmente não estavam na sala de aula, se estivessem com certeza essa conversa não estaria acontecendo. Hermione pensava se o motivo disso era a derrota do lord das Trevas que deixara o professor com um dia de folga ou simplesmente por ele ser realmente assim e ninguém saber.

- Quer dizer que pelo menos aqui eu não sou sabe-tudo insuportável?

- Sabe-tudo a senhorita sempre será, está em seu sangue. E eu disse que não estamos em uma sala de aula e não que a senhorita não era insuportável.

Hermione arriscou uma risada leve e baixa descansando mais em sua cadeira e consequentemente encostando-se mais no professor que não se moveu o que a deixou surpresa, mas se tratando de Snape tudo era surpresa. Não ousou dizer uma palavra até que o silêncio governou no ambiente escuro onde nem mesmo a leve respiração era ouvida e nem sequer presenciada.

Só se deu conta de que existia um mundo exterior quando um casal se beijando entrou na cozinha festejando e passando direto para o jardim onde a pouco estivera com Robert.

Suspirou

Lembrou

Era tão difícil assim esquecê-lo? Nem queria mais voltar para a festa. Ali estava tão bom, mesmo que estivesse com Snape no mesmo recinto, até mesmo ele estava amigável hoje. Mas a festa tinha Robert e sua irresistível boca.

- Por que a sabe tudo Granger não está lá fora levando o mérito da derrota do Lord ao lado de seus amigos grifinórios e petulantes?

- Por que o mais leal membro da Ordem da fênix está enfiado em uma cozinha escura falando com uma grifinória insuportável e sabe tudo irritante quando na verdade deveria estar lá fora recebendo o mérito que merece mais que todos?

Snape não respondeu. A taça foi a boca, o líquido do longo gole desceu pela garganta.

As ônix fecharam e o suspiro saiu de sua alma.

Hermione sentiu o corpo do professor relaxar e ouviu o suspiro cansado sair de sua boca, tão verdadeiro, tão triste e carregado.

- Não eu não mereço.

Não era pra ela escutar, não era nem para falar, mas estava ali, o sentimento da culpa.

O que ele fez? Derrotou o Lord das Trevas? Não. Ajudou a matá-lo? Não. Foi à luta? Não.

Sua própria resposta era não, pois ele sabia que a única coisa que fizera era seguir as ordens de seus dois mestres. Em qualquer uma delas ele era obrigado a fazer o que não queria, o que jamais desejara fazer.

Assim como Hermione tem suas vozes lhe invadindo a mente, Snape também tinha, a única diferença era que a dele não era de uma só pessoa, mas sim de um monte e as circunstância eram bem diferentes.


	4. Chapter 4

Pathy Potter, thanks pelo comentário, que bom que gostou dessa fic, estava a tempos querendo fazer uma fic Snape e Hermione, mas não saia. Ai de repente me veio a historia. O Robert eu imaginei o Edward do Crepúsculo.

Leia mais e mande mais reviews, alias leiam todos e mandem todos tb

Bjussss

Hermione virou-se e encarou as costas do professor. Pela primeira vez o via assim, tão simples e relaxado.

Apenas um homem.

O único homem com coragem suficiente para enfrentar uma vida dupla ao lado do Lord das Trevas.

- Ainda não se cansou da minha beleza senhorita?

- Não – Disse sem pensar – Quer dizer...

Hermione atrapalhara-se quando Snape olhou para ela com um olhar surpreso como se jamais esperasse ouvir isso da boca dela.

- Desculpe – Disse baixando a cabeça e mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Essa sua mania está se tornando realmente irritante.

- Que mania?

Snape não respondeu, apenas olhou nos olhos como se fosse a primeira vez que a via, que realmente a via.

- Severus – Chamou o diretor na porta – Estava procurando-o. Oh senhorita Granger. Que bom encontrá-la, o senhor Laine a procura.

Hermione suspirou e fechou os olhos por um momento.

- Senhorita, seu namorado não esperará a vida inteira – isse Snape que voltou a se sentar de costas para ela e a segurar o copo de vinho em suas mãos.

- Com licença – Disse Hermione antes de sair da cozinha direto para a sala.

As pessoas ainda estavam dançando e conversando quando Hermione apareceu. Olhou para todos e não achou seus amigos, com certeza Gina e Harry estavam em um dos quartos vazios, Rony deveria ter saído com os gêmeos e isso a fazia ficar sozinha na casa com todos os outros membros da Ordem e convidados.

Escorou-se na janela e olhou para fora afastando a cortina antiga que outrora fora branca e agora apresentava uma tonalidade amarelada. A rua estava deserta e os gatos passeavam pelo parque à frente passando pelos brinquedos vazios e molhados pela chuva fina que caira a pouco tempo.

Passou a mão peo colo e não achou o colar que ganhara de sua mãe. Olhou para o chão desesperada, mas nada. Olhava para todos os lados e nada. Levou a mão a testa, sentiu-se triste, sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos. Encostou-se novamente na janela tentando se lembrar aonde teria perdido o colar.

Robert estava do outro lado da sala quando a avistou. Dnafo um leve sorriso ele caminhou em sua direção passando pelos outros que desviavam como se não pudessem tocá-lo, andava como se estivesse flutuando.

Caminhava tão belamente com o copo de vinho estrategicamente pendurado pelos seus dedos finos onde via-se o brilho do belo anel de prata no dedo médio. O cabelo meio bagunçado lhe dava a aparência mais sensual, a camisa fora da calça e o botão de cima aberto o transformavam em um sedutor de mão cheia capaz de seduzir qualquer mulher que quisesse.

Mas ele não queria outra

Queria ela

Somente ela

Hermione

Hermione sempre sentia-se ofegante quando Robert chegava perto e mesmo depois de tudo ela ainda sentia dificuldade para respirar cada vez que ele chegava perto dela.

Voltou a olhar para fora esperando o momento em que as mãos dele encostariam em sua cintura.

Podia sentir seu cheiro

Imaginava cada passo dele

Via os lábios entreabrirem-se

Ouvia a voz praticamente em seu ouvido.

- Granger!

Snape estava parado bem diante de Hermione e atrás dele estava um Robert nada feliz com a aparição de Snape. Hermione olhava de Snape para Robert que mantinha o olhar fixo nela como se esperasse ela fazer qualquer movimento.

Os olhos de Snape seguiram o olhar de Hermione e se depararam com o dourado dos olhos de Robert encarando-a.

- Procura algo senhor Laine?

- Não há o que procurar quando não se perde.

Robert deu um sorriso enquanto respondia olhando somente para Hermione Granger que virara o rosto olhando o caminhão que passava na rua.

- Senhorita Granger me acompanhe e o senhor – Disse baixando a voz para que somente ele escutasse – Tome cuidado, o que não se perde pode ser roubado.

Snape passou pelo jovem seguindo para o andar de cima com Hermione atrás. Entrou em uma sala no final do corredor mantendo a porta aberta para que ela entrasse.

- Sente-se.

Snape acendeu a luz e a sala se iluminou mostrando seus móveis cobertos por um lençol branco. Hermione tirou o excesso de pó e sentou-se em uma cadeira que rangeu com seu leve peso. Snape sentou-se em uma cadeira bem ao lado dela descansando as mãos nos braços estofados e cruzando as pernas.

- Senhorita Granger – Começou o professor olhando para seus olhos atentos – Como sabe senhorita Granger, após a derrota do Lord das Trevas muito comensais fugiram e ainda que o Lord já não exista eles farão tudo que sempre fizeram.

- E o que eles farão?

- Coisas que pessoas como você não devem saber.

- Mas eu quero.

- Não deve.

- Insisto.

Hermione estava na mesma posição de Snape e também o olhava com intensidade. O viu respirar lentamente e fechar os olhos. Snape sentiu a dureza na voz dela, a autoridade imperando. Sentada a sua frente não estava mais a sua aluna insuportável com a mão levantada esperando uma chance para responder uma pergunta feita. Estava um Hermione Granger totalmente diferente. Não era somente o vestido vermelho que deixava em evidência a mulher que agora se tornara, mas a sua postura mais madura e seu olhar mais duro demonstravam o que a guerra causara-lhe. Parecia mais velha, mais cansada e saturada, isso sem contar aparente tristeza que ela trazia.

Snape mexera-se na cadeira incomodado com o fato de falar a ela, revelar algo que também é sua vida.

Queria falar

Desejava falar

Desabafar com alguém

Desabafar com ela. Contar-lhe tudo

Mas tinha receio de que ela o achasse um monstro

Pois era isso que ele era.

- Os comensais da morte não são conhecidos somente por serem leais ao Lord das Trevas. Todos pensam que o Lord é o culpado de tudo, mas não tem noção da crueldade que tem os comensais.

- Eu vi o que eles podem fazer.

- Não, a senhorita não viu.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Marizinha,Leyla Poth, Thay Snape._**

**_Meninas muito obrigada pelos coments viu, _**

**_Adorei mesmo._**

**_Thaiana querida obrigda tambem pelo coments sobre a Pedra de Aisha._**

**_Fala sério esse Robert é demais neh? Me inspirei no Edward do Crepusculo. _**

**_Muita agua vai rolar nesse rio ainda, esperem só_**

**_Bjusss_**

Hermione pôde sentir a amargura na voz do professor.

Ela não sabia.

Não imagina a crueldade que domina as pessoas marcadas.

A marca.

Marca que queima em seu braço, todo dia, toda hora, lembrando qual era o seu destino.

Ela não sabia e era melhor não saber.

- E isso não é da sua conta senhorita. Não foi para isso que lhe chamei aqui.

Respirou vendo-a fazer careta diante a sua negativa.

- A chamei senhorita Granger pois necessito de sua ajuda.

-Minha ajuda?

- A senhorita é surda?

- Não, é que eu me surpreendi.

- Diante aos cabeças ocas que tenho como alunos a única escolha que tive era a senhorita. Como sabe, a guerra fez muitas vitimas, algumas não sobreviveram e outras estão no ST'Mungus. O diretor pediu a minha ajuda para preparar poções para as vitimas. Mas preciso de ajuda devido a grande quantidade de enfermos.

- E eu fui a escolhida

Não era uma pergunta.

- Não pense que é de meu agrado.

Hermione levou a mão ao cabelo colocando-o atrás da orelha tentando arquivar tudo que estava ouvindo.

- Claro que a senhorita não fará isso à toa. Ao final de tudo a senhorita terá um certificado de aprendiz de poção avançada, assinada por mim, pelo diretor e pelo Ministério.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam como jamais antes. A expectativa de ganhar um certificado dessa magnitude e mais ainda por poder trabalhar ao lado de um dos maiores se não o maior mestre de poções a deixava com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Não lhe trouxe aqui para ficar babando senhorita, agradeceria se me desse uma resposta.

- É claro que aceito. Eu, eu não sei nem como agradecer.

- Não precisa. Foi o diretor quem mandou.

- Mas o senhor aceitou.

- Não é grande coisa. Agora se já comemorou preciso falar com o diretor e sar a sua resposta.

Snape levantou e caminhou até a porta novamente, deixou-a aberta para que ela passasse. Já do lado de fora, caminharam lado a lado sem nada dizerem, ela pensando em seus dias de aprendiz e ele pensando em seus dias que passará ao lado dela. Por mais que fosse estranho, não achava que seus dias seriam desagradáveis.

Aprendera a ver Hermione Granger não apenas como a sabe tudo de sempre, aprendera a descobrir mais sobre essa menina e consequentemente gostara de conhecê-la.

Ela caminhava silenciosamente com um dedo sensualmente em sua boca, entre os dentes brancos e perfeitos típicos de uma filha de dentistas e os lábios rosados. Seus olhos não piscavam devido a concentração que estava fazendo para lembrar de tudo que aprendera em sala, como se algum dia tivesse esquecido.

Pararam no topo da escada onde Robert Laine estava parado. Seu olhar era tão perfurante quanto uma faca amolada. Hermione pareceu não existir neste momento, para ninguém. Robert parecia querer matar Snape com o olhar enquanto Snape apenas o encarava como se não fosse mais que uma pedra em seu caminho.

- Senhorita Granger – Disse Snape sem parar de encarar Robert – Esteja às oito no saguão de entrada do ST'Mungus. Não aceitarei atrasos, não importa o motivo.

- Não se preocupe Snape, eu não irei atrasá-la, o que eu tiver que fazer – Disse Robert quando Snape estava na metade da escada – Farei no período da noite, e prometo não cansá-la muito.

Hermione olhou incrédula para o que Robert falara. Olhou para Snape que havia parado no meio da escada e olhado para trás.

- Não se atrase.

- Não se preocupe professor – Disse Hermione empurrando Robert e descendo até ficar da altura de Snape e encará-lo – Não me atrasarei, não tenho motivos fortes o bastante para isso. Com licença.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione desceu as escadas pisando firme e sem olhar para trás. A raiva estam pada em seu rosto.

Passou pelos convidados como se eles não existissem, seus ouvidos taparam-se para as musicas agitadas, a única coisa que chegava aos seus ouvidos era a voz de Robert, a voz baixa e sedutora de Robert entrando em seu corpo fazendo-a arrepiar.

Sentia raiva dele, sentia raiva das palavras ou pelo menos queria sentir, mas os olhos dourados a deixavam hipnotizada.

O frio do jardim bateu em sua pele com crueldade, seu coração estava apertado com a decisão difícil que deveria tomar e a qual tinha medo de escolher.

- Por que me deixa assim Robert? – Perguntou baixinho para si mesma.

Sentou-se no banquinho branco pensando nos belos olhos dourados que a perseguiam. Logo esfriou mais e os primeiros flocos de neve caiam em seus cabelos.

- Senhorita Granger – Chamou uma criança que não conhecia – Oi, sou para que lhe entregasse isso.

- Quem pediu?

- Não sei, não consegui ver quem era.

Sara lhe estendeu um pano preto que estava delicadamente dobrado e em cima vinha uma caixinha vermelha na ronalidade de seu vestido. Pegou primeiro a caixinha e a abriu. Dentro tinha um pergaminho dobrado e embaixo, brilhando como nunca antes, estava o colar de sua mãe. O coração brilhante não parecia ter sofrido um arranhão se quer.

Abriu o pergaminho.

Era simples.

Letra miúda, de difícil leitura, mas ainda assim, bela.

"_Devolvo a jóia caída ao côo imaculado de onde não deveria ter saído"_

Logo embaixo, uma outra frase

" _Proteja a pele alva de textura aveludada._

_Mantenha-a longe do frio pecaminoso_

_Cubra-a da vontade de meus olhos_

_Vontade de tê-la em mim, somente e unicamente._

_Mas diga-me, donzela, que culpa terei eu, se me apresenta tal vicio desejoso?"_

Hermione lera duas vezes as frases e até se esquecera do frio do jardim.

- Senhorita – Chamou Sara – Não estou afim de ficar a noite inteira no gelo.

Sara entregou-lhe o pano preto e entrou. Hermione desdobrou o pano que era na verdade um belíssimo sobretudo com de veludo negro com rendas vermelhas nas laterais, botões dourados desde o pescoço até seu quadril.

O tecido era leve, mas extremamente quente e confortável. Era de seu tamanho e a deixava mais bonita ainda.

Colocou o colar de volta ao pescoço e foi para dentro com o pergaminho em sua mão.

Procurou pela menina Sara, mas não a encontrou, não via seus lindos cabelinhos pretos nem seu vestidinho verde.

- Nunca a vi tão bela.

- Robert – Sussurrou antes de virar e o ver perto de seu corpo.

- Deve estar realmente frio lá fora.

- Não sabe o quanto – Disse se afastando um pouco – O que quer Robert? Tentar novamente convencer-se de que me tem em suas mãos?

- Na verdade vim apenas pedir-lhe desculpas.

- Desculpas?

- Sim.

Robert era mais alto que Hermione, por isso a olhava de cima direto para seus olhos, mantinha as mãos para trás e um sorriso dançava em seu rosto.

- Creio que meu comportamento foi desagradável lá na escada.

- Definitivamente.

- Desculpe, é que...

- É que o quê? – Ela pergunta impaciente querendo sair de perto já que o perfume dele começa a inebriá-la.

- Eu não consigo suportar, não posso aceitar.

- Aceitar o quê?

- Não se faça de ingênua Hermione, não é possível que não tenha visto os olhares dele, está nítido, ele não esconde que a quer também, que a deseja assim como eu.

- Dele quem? Do que está falando Robert?

A mão dele estava em seu rosto e em sua cintura. Seus lábios estavam perto quando a voz saiu rasgando as palavras com dificuldade de proferi-las.

- Do Snape.

- O quê? Snape? Está ficando louco Robert?

- Hermione, Hermione – A voz era baixa, quase impossível de escutar, os dedos traçavam a linha de seu rosto – Tão ingênua, tão pura. Tome cuidado Hermione.

Seus dedos desenhavam seus lábios.

- Não desejo que outros lábios façam isso, a não ser os meus.

Outro beijo foi permitido, talvez mais querido, mais desejado. Levou as mãos até seu rosto e acariciou sua pele de criança. Robert era seu sonho e seu pesadelo. O amor e o ódio, a repudia e o querer.

- Mione! – Era a voz de Gina – Preciso falar com você, agora.

A pequena Weasley agarrou-lhe o pulso e a puxou escada acima direto para seu quaro, e empurrou para dentro e fechou a porta com um estrondo.

- O que estava fazendo?

- Nada.

- Como nada? Hermione você estava beijando o Robert. Esqueceu o que ele tentou fazer com você?

- Não! Eu não esqueci – Sussurrou a ultima frase – É que eu não sei o que acontece. Quando ele chega perto eu esqueço tudo, é como se nada houvesse acontecido. Eu só consigo pensar nele, em seus olhos, seu sorriso, sua mão, seu toque.

Passa a mão nos lábios recém beijados que ainda trazia o gosto de mel.

Lembra.

Suspira.

- Ele é meu sonho.

- E seu pesadelo.

- Consegue compreender tal contradição? Sabe o que é querer estar perto temendo a aproximação? Amá-lo enquanto sente o ódio queimando aqui dentro? Chamar por ele rezando para que não atenda?

- Não Mione, eu não sei o que é isso, mas sei que não quero que sofra novamente.

- Desde aquela noite eu não o vi, não ouvia sua voz e hoje ele veio, com aquele jeito dele, o cabelo bagunçado, a camisa fora da calça, os botões abertos.

- Assim como quando você o conheceu.

- Sim.

Sentiu os olhos molhados.

Queria esquecê-lo, mas não conseguia. Ele estava dentro dela.

Vivo

Respirando

A viciando

Como uma droga

Amando-a

- Mi, não chora – Disse abraçando a amiga, vamos deixar esse assunto de lado. Me diz, quem te deu esse sobretudo? Eu sei que você não tinha.

- Eu não sei, mandaram me entregar junto com o colar que eu havia perdido e esse pergaminho.

- Tem certeza que não é do Robert? – perguntou após ler várias vezes.

- Absoluta. Eu conheço a letra dele e ele não escreve algo assim, tão profundo.

- Não tenho idéia de quem seja, mas seja lá quem for, gosta de você. Bom eu vou voltar para a festa, se não é capaz do Harry imaginar que estou traindo ele. E você, juízo.

- Gina – Chamou quando a menina estava na porta – Você percebeu algo diferente no jeito que o professor Snape me trata?

- Sinceramente, não. Ele continua tratando-a como uma insuportável sabe-tudo que o irrita por conseguir responder todas as perguntas e ainda ser da grifinória.

- Nossa, eu não conseguia enxergar tudo assim.

- Mas por que pergunta?

- Por nada, só curiosidade mesmo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Meninas, muito obrigada pelos comentários.**_

_**Li todos eles e amei cada um**_

_**Mais um pouquinho dessa fic que é de arrasar.**_

_**Mandem amis reviews para eu ter mais inspiração**_

_**bjusssss**_

Hermione desceu novamente para enfim se despedir dos convidados. Os jornalistas do Profeta Diário tiravam fotos de Harry e Rony, mais de Harry claro, o eleito tem que ter mais destaque.

Desceu os degraus devagar respirando fundo sabendo que teria que aturar mais alguns vários minutos de perguntas sobre a guerra final.

Sorria falsamente para as câmeras que apontavam para ela. Respondeu algumas perguntas e deu adeus a todos quando Harry finalmente pediu que todos se retirassem por estarem cansados.

Quando a porta da frente fechou após sair o ultimo convidado, restaram apenas a família Weasley, Harry, Snape, Dumbledore e Robert.

Snape falava com Dumbledore sobre algo importante devido a concentração dos dois em cada palavra dita. Tirou os copos de cima de uma poltrona e sentou observando o professor.

Suas mãos mexendo levemente uma na outra como se não conseguisse ficar sem fazer tal movimento.

Seus lábios mal se abriam indicando que ele falava baixo e arrastado.

Impressionou-se por saber tanto dele apenas observando-o nesse pequeno momento.

Pensava

Será que o que Robert dissera era verdade?

Será que o mestre de poções estava realmente interessado nela?

Não, era mentira, só podia.

Não que ela não gostasse da idéia

Gostava e muito

Snape era, alem de muito bonito, inteligente e intelectual assim como Hermione sempre gostou.

Não negava, pelo menos não para ela, que o professor mexia com seus sentimentos.

Mas era impossível.

Snape sempre a chamara de insuportável sabe tudo e a humilhava na frente dos alunos. Tal pessoa capaz de tal ato não estaria interessada nela.

Estaria?

Robert mencionara o jeito que ele a olhava.

Mas que jeito?

Nunca conseguiu ver esse jeito, para ela o que via era indiferença.

Continuou olhando-o sem nem ao menos piscar.

Por um momento, os olhos negros pararam presos aos dela. Seus lábios ainda mexiam indicando que não perdera o fio da conversa, porém não era para o professor Dumbledore que ele lançava um olhar enigmático.

Continuou a encará-lo até que as mãos leves tão bem conhecidas pousaram em seu ombro.

- Pensei que já havia ido embora Robert – Disse ainda encarando os olhos negros do professor que por um momento trouxe um ar diferente, exatamente quando Robert chegou.

Era imaginação sua.

Mas o olhar mudou.

O que seria?

Ódio?

De quem?

Dela? Ou de Robert?

Estava diferente.

Porém não para ela, deveria ter sido por algo que o diretor estava olhando para ela

Continuava olhando para ela

Para seus olhos

Para dentro dela

Ela sabia

Que ele estava lendo sua mente.

- Eu nunca iria embora sem me despedir de minha donzela.

Robert ajoelhou-se na frente de Hermione dando-lhe um beijo casto nas costas de sua mão

- As vezes não entendo você Robert, por mais que eu tente.

- O que não consegue entender em minha simples existência?

- Um dia me força a fazer o que não quero e diz que sou apenas uma mente. No outro me venera como se eu fosse uma deusa.

Novamente Robert havia se aproximado sem que ela percebesse. Suas mãos estavam pousadas em seu joelho e seus olhos brilhavam para ela.

- Não me culpe por ter instintos da espécie primitiva que sou. Cometo atos de que me arrependo. Oh Hermione, tão linda. Povoa meus sonhos.

Robert tentou novamente juntar seus lábios aos dela, ma o olhar de Snape paa eles fez com que Hermione agisse no momento certo.

- Robert – Disse colocando a mão em seu peio e o afastando – Está na hora de você ir. Precisamos conversar depois. Não é assim, ainda temos que nos resolver.

- Tudo bem – Disse sorrindo daquele jeito que a encantava – Eu entendo. Realmente acho que precisamos conversar. Espero que um dia venha a me perdoar. Eu preciso ir como você mesma disse. O que é uma pena, pois me distanciar de você é doloroso.

Beijou novamente a mão dela e levantou-se dando um leve beijo em suas bochechas.

- Tenha uma boa noite meu amor.

- Boa noite Robert.

- Será que um dia conseguirá esquecê-lo? – Perguntou Gina sentando no braço da poltrona.

- Será que um dia deixarei de amá-lo?

- Sei lá, de repente,q uem sabe – Disse a amiga – Vamos dormir Mione? Essa festa me deixou muito cansada.

- Vamos, eu também preciso descansar um pouco.

Hermione despediu-se de todos e subiu as escadas devagar, somente quando tirou a roupa e deitou na cama que se deu conta do cansaço que sentia. Mal virou para o lado e logo adormeceu.

O relógio marcava duas horas quando Hermione vestida com sua bela e finíssima camisola de seda rosa desceu as escadas devagar esfregando os olhos sonolentos. Foi para a cozinha buscar um copo d'agua. A jarra de vidro escorregou derrubando um pouco de água no chão.

- Droga!

Deixou para limpar depois, não estava com sua varinha, o que indicava que ela teria que limpar com um pano. Pegou um copo, encheu, levou até a boca e bebeu sentindo o liquido gelado doer em sua garganta. Uma gota decsia devagar pelo seu queixo.

- Nunca aprendeu que tomar ahua gelada com o corpo quente faz mal?

Hermione olhou para todos os cantos da cozinha a fim de saber quem era, porém não via ninguém, nada alem da escuridão.

- Quem está ai? – Disse com um tremor na voz

- Está com medo?

- Não – Mentiu – Isso não quer dizer que eu não queira saber quem é você.

- Minha identidade não seria tão importante assim...

Hermione sentiu o hálito quente em seu pescoço, virou-se e deu de cara com ele.

-... quanto minha localização – Ele completou.

- Professor Snape –Assustou-se – O que faz aqui?

- Esta é a sede da Ordem da Fênix e eu sou um membro dessa ordem, tenho direito de permanecer aqui enquanto minha vida corre risco.

- Risco?

- O que acha que os comensais que fugiram vão fazer comigo quando me encontrarem? Festa?

- Não, claro que não. Desculpe.

Ficaram em silencio por um momento, Hermione olhava de esguela para ele.

Tão perto

Tão cheiroso.

Olhar negro que arrepiou a pele

Mãos grandes e pálidas com dedos compridos que encostaram em seu queixo

Secou a gota saliente que descia pelo seu pescoço.

- O que faz fora da cama, a essa hora e vestindo somente está roupa?

Olhou para sua camisola. O tecido transparente deixava aparecer os seios com os mamilos rígidos pelo frio. Cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo cobrindo-os

Corou.

E por mais estranho que fosse.

Ele gostou.

- Eu estava com sede.

- Percebi. Está frio aqui, é melhor voltar para a .. sua.. cama.

- É melhor mesmo, apesar de que não serão os cobertores a melhor maneira de me esquentar no momento.

Sorriu de canto.

Ele não se moveu forçando-a a passar ao lado dele, praticamente colada a ele.

O frio parecia ter piorado e suas entranhas doíam.

Achava que algum iceberg havia se instalado em sua barriga.

Tão distraída que estava não lembrou da água derramada pisando descalça no liquido.

Escorregou

Sentiu-se cair, mas o chão jamais chegou.

- Será que consegue não se matar uma única vez? Ou gosta que te salvem toda hora?

- Depende de quem for meu herói.

_**Eita nóis, olha o clima pintando hein!!!!!**_

_**Eu quero o Severus para mim**_

_**Vcs descobriram que o Robert não é tão ruim assim quanto parece**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Meninas muito obrigada pelos reviews. **_

_**Thay calma, eu já estou postando o proximo capítulo. E sim esta pintando um climinha entre os dois, logo vc vai saber que o amor de Hermion, Snape e Robert é bem maior que o que parece. Bjusssss**_

_**Vanessa, Cidinha,Pathy Potter,Aline, Leyla,Bella Black e sakuraharuno, Muito obrigada pelos reviews galera.**_

_**Gente desculpem a demora para postar, não gosto de deixá-los esperando, mas.... as provas em tomam tempo.**_

_**Bjusss e abraços a todos, continuem lendo e mandem reviews nem que seja para dizer que estão odiando.**_

Ele permaneceu segurando-a em seus braços, roçando de leve o dedo em sua costela como um carinho não permitido.

Ela o olhava mexendo nos cabelos negros com os dedos leves. Sua boca entreaberta era o alvo dos olhos cor de ônix.

O tempo passara, o relógio girava, mas eles continuam assim.

Levantou-se, mas permaneceu agarrado ao seu corpo gelado. A pele dela toda arrepiada, seu corpo tremendo levemente.

Passou a mão pelos braços brancos esquentando-os gentilmente.

Hermione estava tão perto dele, o mais perto que já conseguiu chegar, seus corpos unidos, tão perto que ela sentia o calor que emanava dele, um calor gostoso, um cheiro bom. Colocou as mãos em seu peito sentindo as mãos grandes a esquentarem.

Tirou a grande e esvoaçante capa e a colocou devagar nos ombros dela fechando a parte da frente.

- Vá dormir, ninguém a quer doente.

Snape deu as costas e saiu. Hermione ficou parada agarrada à capa negra dele. Conforme andava ela arrastava no chão devido o tamanho. Era leve, mas quente, tão quentinha que parecia ser seu cobertor e o melhor de tudo, tinha o cheiro dele.

Ela gostava daquele cheiro.

Aprendera a gostar.

Deitou na cama e se enrolou na capa de Snape, aquele calor e o perfume a fizeram dormir rapidamente.

Em seu sonho, ela estava deitada com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas de alguém e mãos passavam pelos seus cabelos.

"Durma minha pequena donzela

Durma

Repouse sua mente no mundo de ilusões

Eu estarei aqui a todo momento

Mesmo se acordar

Eu estarei aqui

Basta me procurar"

- Hermione pelo amor de Mérlin, levanta.

- Gina me deixa dormir.

- Hermione são sete e cinqüenta já. Você não tem que ir para o ST'Mungus?

- Droga!

Levantou de um pulo e escorregou na grande capa negra caindo de joelhos no chão.

- Ai meu joelho! Droga, vou me atrasar.

- Eu sei, por isso estou tentando te acordar a horas.

Hermione tirou a capa e jogou para Gina que a pegou assustada.

- O que é isso? Mione, esta é a capa do Snape.

- Eu sei disso, depois te explico. Dobra ela para mim por favor.

- Você é uma bruxa adulta, use magia.

- Verdade

Rapidamente, com alguns acenos de varinha, a capa estava dobrada em sua mochila, sua roupa estava trocada e seu cabelo arrumado. Escovou os dentes rapidamente e voltou para o quarto onde Gina segurava sua mochila com cara de quem queria uma explicação.

- Eu juro que te conto tudo quando eu voltar

- Eu vou cobrar

- Tudo bem, cobre. Mas deixa eu ir embora que o Snape está me esperando.

Pegou a mochila e correu para a sala. As oito horas em ponto ela jogava o pó de flu na lareira e gritava o nome ST'Mungus.

Rodopiou fechando os olhos para não ficar tonta, quando se deu conta já estava no chão do saguão principal aos pés de alguém que não conhecia.

- Quem é você?

O homem era loiro, magro e quase da mesma estatura que ela pelo que percebeu, mas tinha olhos negros. Ele olhou para os lados, o saguão estava vazio.

- Sou seu professor, pode imaginar que estou usando polissuco para me disfarçar, não posso andar por ai como Severus Snape, ate mesmo aqui tem muitos comensais.

- Esta bem diferente, nunca o imaginei loiro – Disse Hermione ainda no chão.

- Bem diferente, menos disconfiança.

- Oi professor - Disse rindo.

- Está atrasada.

- Só um minuto.

- Não deixa de estar atrasada.

- Desculpe – Disse tentando se levantar.

Snape a segurou pelo braço levantando-a delicadamente ficando perto demais para que ela pudesse se conter.

Suspirou

Aquele perfume a inebriava.

Fechou os olhos

As mãos dele em sua cintura

Suas próprias mãos novamente em seu peito

Peito forte.

Um homem.

Tinha que se lembrar desse fato, ele não era um menino, um garoto imaturo do sétimo ano, era um homem.

Um homem que definitivamente mexia com ela

O iceberg em sua barriga voltou

A voz dele era apenas um leve sussurro quase inaudível.

- Pretende desmaiar em meus braços?

Hermione abriu a boca para falar algo, mas logo desistiu. Afastou-se um pouco corando de leve e abaixando a cabeça.

Snape sentiu um pequeno desapontamento ao vê-la se afastando. Mas logo foi tomado pela beleza das bochechas coradas dela.

- Siga-me.

Hermione o seguiu até um laboratório no final do corredor. Era claro demais para acreditar que ele trabalhava ali.

- Coloque isso – Disse entregando a ela um avental branco – Pode sentar-se na bancada. A senhorita me ajudara fazendo as poções mais simples enquanto eu faço as mais difíceis.

- Sim senhor.

- Aqui está a lista das que tem que fazer. Comece.

- Certo.

As horas passaram rápido sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse, a concentração era grande, Hermione não levantara o olhar da poção uma única vez sequer.

- Senhorita Granger?

- Hum?

- Está com fome?

- Não – Respondeu automaticamente sem tirar os olhos de sua poção.

- Senhorita, já fazem quase dez horas que estamos fazendo poções, não é possível que não esteja com fome.

- Dez horas? Meu Mérlin, não tinha reparado.

- Como sempre, quando a senhorita se concentra em algo o mundo pode acabar que a senhorita não percebe.

Hermione ainda demorou um pouco para responder já que estava arquivando em sua mente que ele reparara nela, ate mesmo sabia uma de suas manias.

- Não sabia que era tão observador.

- Se surpreenderia com o que pode descobrir de mim.

- Quem sabe um dia eu descubra – Disse praticamente para si mesma.

Snape sorriu de canto e fingiu não ter escutado.

- Vem comigo.

Novamente Hermione o seguiu por um corredor, andava atrás dele. Encontraram em uma minicozinha onde havia uma mesa no canto. Snape acenou com a varinha e uma fartura de comida apareceu.

- Sirva-se, não quero ninguém desmaiando em cima das poções.

Hermione sentiu-se sozinha com aquele monte de comidas. Deu uma mordida em seu pão e não agüentou aquela solidão.

- Come rápido, senhorita.

- Na verdade eu vim comer aqui.

- Aqui não é refeitório.

- Eu sei disso, mas eu me senti sozinha lá.

E a minha companhia foi a melhor que conseguiu arrumar

- Não é tão ruim assim.

Hermione comeu sua refeição e olhou para o lanche que trouxe para ele uma mesa a um canto da mesma forma que havia deixado

- O senhor não vai comer?

- Não estou com fome, não disso pelo mesmo.

- Mas o senhor tem que se alimentar – Disse tentando evitar o comentário feito por ele – não comeu nada ainda, precisa de proteínas sabia?

- Me lembrarei de consultá-la quando montar minha dieta.

- Desculpe – Baixou a cabeça achando que estava se intrometendo demais na vida do professor – Eu só fiquei preocupada.

- Se preocupe com o que é necessário. Terminou sua poção?

- Algumas delas eu já engarrafei e guardei no armário, estou fazendo mais.

- Já pode ir embora se quiser.

- Vou terminar estas aqui.

- Faça como quiser.

Continuaram em silêncio por um tempo, apenas o borbulhar das poções era ouvida.

- Professor? – Chamou Hermione quando Snape curvou-se segurando o braço.

Foi em sua direção, a preocupação estampada em seu rosto, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Ele estava de olhos fechados e dentes cerrados, a dor passando de seu braço para o restante do corpo. Levou a mão até seu ombro.

- Professor?

- Não me toque! – Disse se desvencilhando das mãos dela.

- O senhor está bem?

Pergunta idiota, claro que não estava bem, estava com dor, era nítido.

- Não te interessa.

- Mas professor o que houve?

Tentou novamente encostar nele, mas desta vez a reação foi mais brusca. Snape levantou-se com rapidez ficando o mais longe possível dela, ainda segurava o braço e seu rosto estava modificado a tal ponto que não era mais possível identificar se era pura raiva, dor ou os dois juntos.

- Nada!

- Mas sua marca – Insistiu – Ela está doendo – Não entendeu – Ela só dói quando Voldemort chama, mas ele está morto. Professor, ele morreu, então por que...

- Como sempre querendo se meter onde não é chamada – Disse antes que ela terminasse seu raciocínio – Como sempre querendo saber o que não lhe interessa. Quando deixará de ser essa maldita insuportável sabe tudo e crescer de uma vez? – Urrou novamente – Sai de perto de mim – Disse por fim antes de sair da sala deixando-a sozinha com as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Podia estar com outra aparência, podia ser agora loiro, mais baixo e mais magro, mas o ódio em seus olhos era o mesmo.

Ilusão.

Ilusão de que ele havia mudado.

Mudouão de que ele havia mudado.

Mudou?

Não.

Suas palavras eram as mesmas.

Seus sentimentos para com ela eram os mesmos.

"Maldita insuportável sabe tudo"

Assim a chamara.

Quase cuspiu cada letra.

Não se importou se a magoou.

Falou o que pensava.

A machucou.

Ela chorou.

Pegou suas coisas e rumou para casa.

Mas o caminho pareceu mais longo desta vez.

Ele permaneceu lá dentro agarrado ao braço, encolhido dentro de uma sala vazia. A dor cada vez mais intensa.

Aqueles malditos comensais brincavam com magia negra de novo, somente para avisarem a ele que estão a sua procura e não descansaram até encontrá-lo.

Traidor.

Traiu o Lord e ajudou a derrotá-lo.

É agora o alvo principal dos comensais sobreviventes que se escondem nas negras florestas da Inglaterra.

Era apenas os comensais, pois o Lord morreu, foi embora.

Ele viu.

Viu quando seu corpo bateu no chão imóvel, sem respirar, sem existir.

Tinha certeza, não tinha?

Tentava ter.

Acreditava ter.

Continuava arfando sentindo a dor ir embora lentamente.

A marca mexia-se como se estivesse revoltada com algo.

Finalmente saiu daquela sala e voltou ao laboratório, agora mais calmo.

Abriu a porta esperando encontrá-la ali, mas estava deserto.

- Senhorita Granger – Chamou sabendo que ninguém responderia. Ela não estava mais ali.

A poção que ela estava fazendo já estava pronta nos frascos e devidamente rotulados.

- Perfeita como sempre senhorita – Disse para si mesmo.

Em cima de sua mesa estava sua capa negra, devidamente dobrada e em cima dela estava um bilhete endereçado a ele.

Abriu.

Escrito em letras corridas e borradas pelas lágrimas estava o recado:

" Devolvo a capa ao seu dono.

Espero que na sua opinião não a tenha degradado.

Iria ser vergonhoso uma pessoa como o senhor

Ter uma capa estragada por uma sangue ruim como eu"

Fechou os olhos amassando o papel. Por que as vezes ele tinha que agir tão estupidamente?Ela chorara, via pelas manchas na carta. E a amargura com que ela escreveu era tão intensa que ele conseguiu sentir em sua alma.

Ela não era uma sangue ruim para ele, nunca fora. Sua origem sonserina e seu disfarce o faziam a tratar como se fosse um bicho que ele jamais quisesse perto, mas ele queria.

Sempre quis na realidade e agora mais do que nunca precisava dela.

Já faz tempo demais que sonha com seu rosto, seu corpo, suas palavras.

Não queria mais sonhar, queria a realidade.

Queria ela.

Pegou a capa e a vestiu. O cheiro dela estava ali, aquele cheiro de morango do creme de pele que ela usava quando terminava de fazer uma poção.

Jogando o papel fora ele voltou a se concentrar em seu trabalho. Era apenas seis horas da tarde e ele ainda tinha muito o que fazer.

_**N/A Ai gente sei que fui eu que fiz, mas o Snape é tão lindooooooooooo**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Meninas, quantos reviews!!!!**_

_**Não estou reclamando, na verdade é maravilhoso.**_

_**rsrsrs**_

_**Bella Black realmente o Sev é lindo demais. Flash Butterfly amei seus reviews, valeu. Sakuraharuno, nossa o que posso dizer, que review enorme, amei e realmente aqueles momentos são lindos neh, mas fala sério até eu já dava um beijo no Sev, mas quis maltrata-la uim pouquinho. Leyla Poth, menina os amassos já vem calma. Thay Ainnn a reflexão dele é linda mesmo neh, ele confessando que a ama é tão kawaii.**_

_**Obrigada pelos Reviews galera.**_

_**Adoro vocês.**_

_**PS: Por que ninguem gosta do Robert?**_

_**Acho que eu sei a resposta**_

_**rsrsrs**_

_**bjussssssssssss**_

- Quando você voltou? – Perguntou Gina ao entrar no quarto que dividia com a amiga.

- Faz umas duas horas – Disse Hermione sentada em sua cama.

- Hum!

Gina chegou mais perto de mancinho e sentou-se na cama ao lado de Hermione.

- O Robert veio aqui hoje, e perguntou de você. Eu disse onde estava e ele não ficou feliz em saber que estava com o professor Snape.

- Robert não gosta de ninguém que possa chegar perto de mim.

- Sei.

- Pergunta logo o que quer saber Gina.

- Esta certo. É o seguinte, o que está rolando entre você e o sebosão do Snape?

- Como assim o que está rolando? É claro que não tenho nada com o Snape. Que brincadeira boba Gina.

- Não tem nada?

- Não.

- Então me diz o que você estava fazendo dormindo enrolada na capa dele?

- Ele me emprestou ontem a noite quando eu estav na cozinha, estava frio demais.

- Severus Snape não é o tipo de pessoa que sai dando sua capa para qualquer um. Se ele te deu, teve algum motivo.

- Foi simplesmente assim.

- Simples assim?

- Ah Gina, por favor.

- Mi, o que há com você? Por que não me conta?

- É que é tão difícil e complicado.

- Estou escutando – Disse Gina se arrumando melhor na cama.

- Você não irá desistir não é mesmo é mesmo?

- Não, quero saber tudo sobre o seu lance com o Snape.

- Nunca te contei, mas sempre achei o professor Snape uma pessoa interessante.

- O Snape?

- É Gina, o Snape. Ele não é somente um morcegão velho e mal amado das masmorras. Ele é inteligente, corajoso, intelectual, charmoso e por mais incrível que pareça eu percebi que ele mexe comigo.

- Mas isso pode ser passageiro.

- Desde o primeiro ano.

- Talvez nem tão passageiro assim. Tem certeza?

- Tenho, eu pensei muito sobre isso, agora sei que desde que eu entrei a admiração que eu sentia por ele era mais do que somente admiração, porém só agora eu me dei conta disso.

- E como você se deu conta disso, simplesmente lembrou que o ama?

- Não Gina, as coisas não são assim. É que ontem ele foi tão gentil comigo, eu gostei, eu senti que poderia viver o resto da minha vida com ele, ouvindo ele falar, vendo-o mexer o caldeirão.

- Mas algo a deixou triste, o que foi?

- Ontem quando eu estava no ST'Mungus com ele, ele sentiu dor no braço, onde esta a marca. Não deve ser nada, provavelmente foi só uma dor simples. Quando eu cheguei perto e perguntei o que era ele me tratou muito mal, mandou que eu não tocasse nele, disse que eu era uma maldita sabe tudo que se intromete no que não é chamado e que era para eu ficar longe dele. Aquilo me magoou tanto. Sei que ele sempre me tratou assim, mas ontem eu senti mais profundo em mim, como se as palavras dele rasgassem meu coração, como se estivesse me matando aos poucos, como se eu estivesse morrendo a cada letra que ele falava.

- Será que não é por que você gosta dele? Sempre que gostamos da pessoa quando ela nos magoa dói bem mais. Mas na verdade deve ser por que ele é o Snape.

- Não sei Gi, pode ser.

- Mas me diz, ele já deu algum sinal de que, por mais que eu não goste, gosta de você?

- Não exatamente. Snape é difícil de se entender, mas ele foi tão gentil comigo desde a festa – Lembrou-se das mãos esquentando seus braços, ajudando-a a levantar, ficando perto dele – Era mais do que eu esperava. Fora o básico fato dele ter demonstrado claramente que sente ciúme do Robert. Oh Mérlin o Robert.

- Outro ponto fraco da sua vida.

- Consegue amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?

- Nunca tentei. Mas acho que seja lá o que for que você sente no final terá que escolher entre os dois, não poderá ficar com os dois juntos.

- Um é o príncipe encantado de qualquer menina, doce e carinhoso.

- Mas que forçou a barra com você.

- Mas se redimiu, e eu ainda gosto dele. – Suspirou – O outro é corajoso e inteligente, tem uim charme inagulavel e um mistério em seus olhos que me prendem a ele.

- Mas a trata como qualquer sonserino trata uma grifinória.

- No que eu me meti Gina?

- No que seu coração te meteu você quer dizer – Passou a mão pelo rosto da amiga – Seu coração é grande e generoso, mas não tem espaço para os dois, tem que tomar uma decisão.

- E se for a errada?

- Se for a errada, a gente vai para o caldeirão furado, toma todas, xinga os dois e depois voltamos bêbedas para casa.

- Bela maneira de se ajudar uma amiga.

- A melhor que existe.

As duas riram gostosas gargalhando e falando mal de meninos e meninas que conheciam. Fofocaram como duas adolescentes de 17 e 16 anos. Adormeceram logo tomadas pelo cansaço do dia.

No dia seguinte, antes das oito horas Hermione já estava na frente da porta do laboratório. Bateu três vezes. Esperou.

- Entre – Disse a voz lá de dentro.

Entrou silenciosamente, colocou sua bolsa em um canto e postou-se em sua bancada. A lista de poções já estava ali.

Olhou para ele.

Tão loiro quanto antes, aquele disfarce não combinava nada com ele, talvez fosse isso que ele queria.

Estava de cabeça baixa concentrado.

Sem ver seus olhos ela jurava que era outra pessoa ali.

Cabelos loiros.

Expressões mais suaves.

Era outra pessoa, mas ainda era ele.

Voltou aos seus afazeres sem prestar mais atenção ao professor.

Não trocaram palavras.

Apesar de suspirar toda vez que ele chegava perto, ela se lembrava exatamente de todas as palavras ditas no dia anterior e isso doía.

Duas semanas se passaram sem que os dois se falassem.

Ela não sabia, mais doía nele também.

Necessitava da voz dela.

Era torturante vê-la calada.

Mas das duas vezes que tentou falar algo ela o ignorou.

Ele entendeu, a maltratou, não podia esperar que ela o tratasse como uma cavalheiro amado.

Chegava calada, fazia suas tarefas com perfeição e saia igualmente calada.

Enquanto colocava uma poção no fogo uma coruja entrou entregando uma carta para ambos, era de Dumbledore, informando que naquele dia nenhuma lareira poderia ser usada e nenhuma pessoa poderia aparatar, ordens do ministério.

- Droga – Exclamou Hermione.

Ele já sabia o por que da exclamação dela, teria que voltar para casa a pé e sozinha já que não tinha uma vassoura. O Largo Grimauld não ficava tão longe, mas mesmo assim era uma boa caminhada.

As seis horas da tarde, Hermione arrumou suas coisas para ir embora. Vestiu seu moletom vermelho e foi pegar o sobretudo que havia ganho no dia da festa. Não o encontrou no cabide onde o colocou perfeitamente arrumado e sim nas mãos de Snape que o segurava aberto para que ela o vestisse. Hermione exitou, mas o vestiu sentindo Snape que estava atrás dela fechar os botões da frente com suas mãos agora menores que antes.

Não pôde deixar de sentir o arrepio que passou pelo seu corpo quando ele a segurou pelos ombros e a virou encarando-a docemente.

- Está pronta?

- Acho que sim.

- Então vamos.

- Para onde?

- Para o Largo Grimauld. Não posso deixá-la ir para lá sozinha e sem proteção.

- Acho que daqui o que mais precisa de proteção no momento é o senhor.

- Eu estou disfarçado, você é um adolescente, mulher e bonita.

Ele a elogiou, disse que era bonita, ele reparava nela. Ficou até mesmo difícil de respirar no momento.

- São seus olhos.

- Meus olhos nunca me enganam – Disse sorrindo – Vamos?

- Vamos.

Snape abriu a porta para que ela passasse e a trancou depois. Hermione estava com os braços cruzados à frente do corpo, o dia começava a ir embora e dar lugar para a noite nela que parecia com uma lua chamativa. Estava frio no momento e ela tentava o máximo se esquentar e ele a refrear a vontade que tinha de abraçá-la e lhe dar o calor do corpo dele. Ficaram calados o tempo todo.

As ruas já estavam escuras e vazias, apenas os passos dos dois e as risadas grotescas dos bêbados na esquina seguinte podiam ser ouvidos.

"Ei mocinha espera um pouquinho"

O bêbado de cabelos castanhos e roupa surrada levantou-se cambaleando falando direto com Hermione que se encolheu mais ainda. Snape respirou fundo.

" Eu acho que são mocinhas Neid, olha a loirinha"

A voz do homem mais alto era rouca e vulgar, sua risada inescrupulosa dava acesso de nervos. Queria estuporá-los e se possível torturá-los, mas isso o denunciaria e nesse momento ele tinha que tomar muito cuidado com a identidade. Palavras de Dumbledore.

Snape, agora com outra aparência, sentia-se inútil com aquele corpo magro contra os cinco indivíduos que agora chegavam mais perto. Não podia estuporá-lo, mas podia ao menos tentar proteger Hermione o máximo possível.

Colocou uma mão na cintura dela apertando como se quisesse garantir que estava ali, ela chegou mais perto dele.

Ela estava com medo

Tremia

Chegou mais perto dela, já estavam colados um no outro.

Sua expressão era dura, uma mascara.

Hermione já vira a mascara dos comensais, e aquela expressão era igual.

" Ei gatinhas esperem, venham se divertir conosco"

" Ei loirinha eu quero você, quero esfolar sua traseira inteira"

"Eu quero a menor, que tem a juba, parece apetitosa, meu brinquedo se acabaria com ela"

O homem fez um gesto totalmente obsceno mostrando suas partes moles para Hermione visse.

Snape colocou uma mão nos olhos de Hermione e a guiou pela rua.

Hermione, mesmo com os olhos tapados podia sentir o nervosismo de Snape. A mão que estava em sua cintura a apertava muito forte como se ele estivesse descontando a raiva naquela área. Estava machucando, mas ela não dizia nada, ele precisava disso.

Os bêbados continuaram agora todos quase nus na rua chamando por ela.

Hermione percebeu que a mão que estava em sua cintura e seus olhos saíram para pegar algo no bolso de sua calça. A varinha.

- Não! – Disse impedindo-o de se virar e fazendo-o continuar a andar – Vamos embora, só isso.

Ignorar o que eles falavam não era fácil, as palavras entravam em seus ouvidos fazendo-o perder o controle de seus nervos.

Teve que ouvir o que falavam dela calado, por pedido dela.

Falar del, por pedido dela.

Falar dele?

Que falem.

Não dava a mínima para isso.

Mas os ouvidos puros de Hermione não precisavam ouvir a podridão do vacabulário de insetos esfomeados por sexo.

Praticamente era guiado por ela pois seus pensamentos estavam neles e o que faria com eles, ou que vai fazer com eles.

Quando deu por si já estavam na porta do Largo Grimauld. Ela estava parada no último degrau e ele um degrau abaixo.

Ela o olhava com carinho, colocou suas mãos sobre as dele ainda em sua cintura e olhou no fundo de seus olhos.

- Por que me impediu? – Ele perguntou colocando uma perna no degrau de cima e puxando-a para mais perto.

- Por que tive medo de que fossem comensais disfarçados, o senhor ainda é caçado por eles, e eu também tive medo de que se tentasse enfeitiçá-los não conseguisse dar conta.

Snape respirou fundo e encostou sua cabeça no ombro dela sentindo-a afagar seus cabelos agora já negros.

- Seria preciso mais do que cinco porcos imundos para me derrotarem – Parou um pouco para respirar fundo – Oh Mérlin como foi difícil ouvir o que falavam de você, como foi cruel ter que ficar calado.

- Não entendo o senhor. Por que me protege e fala isso, me abraça, me puxa para perto se me pediu distância?

Ele levantou o rosto. O mesmo rosto de sempre, nariz adunco, pele pálida e macilenta, cabelos negros até o ombro, mãos grandes, corpo forte. Era Severus Snape em pessoa que penetrava sua mente com seus olhos negros.

Seus rostos estavam pertos demais.

Tão perto que sua respiração já estava descompassada.

- A senhorita mesma disse não saber o que era querer estar perto mas temer tal aproximação.

Ele queria acrescentar que ela dissera isso pensando em outra pessoa, mas achou melhor não, o momento dos dois ali tão pertinhos era mágico demais para que ele estragasse dizendo isso.

- Eu não temo a _**SUA **_aproximação.

- Eu temo.

- Teme agora?

- Não.

- Que bom.

Os braços dela envolveram os ombros largos dele quando sua cintura foi puxada para mais perto. Os corpos se encaixavam com perfeição.

O cheiro dele a deixava zonza.

Seus rostos se aproximavam devagar.

Sua mão na nuca dele e a dele acariciando a pele por baixo da blusa.

Ele iria beijá-la.

Iria ser beijada pelo professor Snape.

Seu coração acelerou.

Suas mãos suaram.

Seu coração bateu mais rápido.

Estava quase encostando seus lábios nos dele.

Sentiria o gosto dos lábios, da língua.

Sonharia com isto, estava sonhando.

Mas acordar com o barulho vindo de dentro da casa.

Sabiam que era a senhora Weasley querendo saber quem chegou.

- É melhor entrar logo – Disse Snape afastando-se devagar.

Hermione mordia o lábio inferior enquanto afastava-se das mãos quentes que a pouco lhe acariciavam a barriga. Olhou pra ele e virou-se silenciosamente para a porta, mas ao encostar a mão na maçaneta a mão dele postou-se em cima da sua, seu corpo colou-se ao seu, sua boca beijou-lhe o ponto de encontro entre o pescoço e o ombro deixando-a arrepiada, subiu para o lóbulo da orelha onde sussurrou bem baixinho.

_"Guarde esse momento inacabado dentro do coração imaculado_

_como se fosse uma meta não alcançada_

_Pois sei minha donzela_

_Que você..._

_... vai querer terminá-la"_

Aquelas palavras, aquelas frases, o mesmo estilo. Fechou os olhos não acreditando que a pessoa que lhe mandou aquele pergaminho e lhe deu o sobretudo que estava usando era a mesma que aos poucos tomou parte de seu coração fazendo-a suspirar a noite e sonhar acordada.

- Professor! – Virou-se esperando encontrá-lo.

Nada.

Sumiu feito vento na madrugada deixando o frio atormentá-la.

Agarrou-se ao casaco e ficou olhando a rua desejando o calor do corpo dele.

_**N/A ai gente, confesso que foi um poquinho dificil não deixar o Sev atacar aqueles imundos, mas precisa ser assim para o desfecho do restante da história.**_

_**Bjussssssssssss**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Eita, parece que o povo não gostou muito do outro capitulo, ganhei apenas uns dois reviews, mas valeu a pena, meninas valeu pelos comentários e sim Severus Snape é um maldito charmoso._**

**_Ainnnnn_**

**_bom girls e boys, aqui esta mais um capitulo._**

**_bjussssss_**

**_Comentem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

O tempo foi passando e Hermione não conseguia dormir. Cada vez que o vento tocava em sua pele ela lembrava dos arrepios que a boca dele lhe causava.

- Severus – Suspirou.

Virava-se na cama sem conseguir pregar os olhos. A sensação de solidão que sentia depois dele a deixar na porta do Largo Grimauld era grande.

Gina dormia tranquilamente na cama ao lado. Resmungava algumas vezes fazendo Hermione crer que estava sonhando com Harry. Olhou para o relógio que estava na parede.

2:00

Duas horas da manhã e ela ainda não conseguia dormir, nem sequer sentia o sono chegar. A janela fechada apenas mostrava a luz difusa dos carros que passavam na rua.

Deitou-se de lado.

Ali na sua cabeceira estava o quadro que nunca tirou do lugar, nele estavam ela e Robert patinando em um parque no inverno de Londres.

Os dois davam risadas enquanto Robert tentava deixá-la em pé sem sucesso. Os dois estavam tão felizes, eles eram felizes. Ficava pensando se o amor que criaram juntos havia acabado com o acontecido.

Um erro.

Um grave erro da parte dele. Ela se machucou, se chateou. Mas será que não deveria deixar isso para trás?

As pessoas erram, mas merecem uma segunda chance.

O problema é que dar uma segunda chance para Robert significava não dar chance alguma para ela e Severus.

- Severus – Suspirou novamente.

Nem ao menos sabia se o professor gostava dela. Não podia ter certeza absoluta.Não sabia se poderia confiar apenas nas caricias que ele fez.

Desejo todos sentem e alguns sentem por ela, como saber se era verdade? E ainda por cima ele é um homem formado, seu ex professor.

Não, era pura ilusão.

Já Robert era jovem também e a amava, isso ela tinha certeza, dava para ver em seus olhos, dava para ouvir em sua voz, ele era verdadeiro. Pediu desculpas pelo que fez.

Pensava se era o certo perdoá-lo, ele mexia com ela.

Não agüentou ficar deitada pensando nisso enquanto Gina que ainda dormia flava que Harry era o amor da sua vida e que teriam dez filhos jogadores de quadribol. Hermione se impressionava com o quanto a amiga falava dormindo, dava até para escrever um livro.

Desceu as escadas devagar.

Não estava vestindo sua camisola e sim seu pijama vermelho que ganhou de seus pais, estava frio ali e por isso ela tremia um pouco.

Acendeu apenas uma vela para que ela iluminasse a sala. Estava tudo quieto, sem nenhum barulho que fosse ouvido.

Ninguém.

Não havia ninguém no recinto.

Andou até o piano no canto e o fechou devagar para não sujar as teclas brancas. Iluminou o sofá para se sentar e ali estava ele, deitado de costas com o braço em sua barriga e o outro em seus olhos tapando a visão. Respirava tão fraco que parecia estar morto. Seus cabelos negros caindo belamente no sofá, sua pele reduzindo a luz da vela segurada por ela.

Seu corpo esticado no sofá, tão grande que seus pés ficavam para fora. Colocou a vela em cima da mesinha. Desamarrou os sapatos pretos e desgastados tirando-os para que ele pudesse descansar melhor. Tirou o outro colocando-os arrumados ao lado.

Ele se mexeu.

Passou as mãos pelos pés, pernas, coxas, pulando para o abdômen, tórax, pescoço parando em seu rosto.

Desenhou as linhas de seu belo rosto com os dedos e parou em sua boca entreaberta mostrando os dentes tortos e amarelos que seus pais adorariam arrumar.

Sentou no canto do sofá com a mão postada no peito dele. O coração batia tão levemente que mal conseguia sentir.

O observou dormir, estava lindo, a expressão tão leve quanto nunca havia visto em sua vida.

- Professor? – Chamou baixinho tendo certeza de que ele estava dormindo.

Chegou o rosto mais perto quase encostando a boca na dele, mas tomando o maior cuidado para não fazê-lo.

- Por que tomou parte de meu coração professor? Por que me fez sonhar com o senhor, quando sei que jamais poderei tê-lo?

Deu um sorrisinho triste para si mesma.

- Mesmo que o senhor me dissesse juras de amor, eu sei que jamais seria verdade. Uma pessoa como o senhor jamais se interessaria por alguém como eu, desejaria até, mas amar seria ilusão da minha parte.

Sentiu os olhos marejados.

- Em pensar que te amei desde a primeira vez que o vi e somente agora me dei conta deste sentimento.

Uma lágrima caiu molhando a bochecha de Snape.

- As vezes tenho que me condenar pelos sonhos que tenho. Você era um deles.

Hermione enxugou as lágrimas e se levantou decidida a tomar uma decisão que por mais que não desse certo futuramente, não era uma ilusão.

Pegou a vela e olhou novamente para o professor ainda na mesma posição, não adianta chorar por algo que não aconteceria.

Voltou pelo mesmo caminho sem perceber os dois olhos negros que se abriam na escuridão. A mão pálida secou a lágrima na bochecha.

- Se assim deseja – Disse Snape baixinho – Talvez seja melhor mesmo – Disse sentindo a marca arder novamente.

**_Ai se fosse eu já beijava logo o mestre e me atracava com ele no sofá e era um vucu vucu danado_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Meninas, mil obrigadas pelos comentários viu**_

_**Amei**_

_**Nossa estou me empenhando o máximo para postar o mais rápido possivel essa fic para que vcs possam ler.**_

_**ALine, desculpe, realmente tinha mais reviews, mas sabe o que conteceu? Quando eu vi, só tinha 2, depois é que eu fui ver que tinha mais inclusive o seu e alias obrigada.**_

_**Gente aqui vai mais um pedacinho.**_

_**Essa Hermione esta cada vez mais enrolada hein!!!**_

_**Bjus bjus bjus**_

Hermione lia um livro quando a amiga acordou devagar na cama ao lado.

- Mione?

Ela não respondeu.

Gina levantou e foi para o banheiro, ao voltar percebeu que Hermione não se movera e agora que chegava mais perto podia ver que ela estava chorando. Um choro silencioso.

- Mi?

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Depois de alguns minutos ela finalmente falou secando as lágrimas com as mãos.

- Eu vou voltar para Hogwarts quando começarem as aulas, preciso terminar o sétimo ano.

- Mi, o que houve? Você não iria voltar agora, por que essa mudança repentina?

- Porque sim. S vezes precisamos decidir o que é melhor para nós e para mim o melhor no momento é ir para Hogwarts.

- Não é por isso que você vai voltar, por mais que goste de estudar, sei que está indo por outra coisa.

- Deixa isso para lá está bem? – Pediu Hermione trocando de roupa – Vou com sua mãe comprar o material hoje lá no beco diagonal.

Hermione desceu logo em seguida para poder tomar seu café da manhã com o restante da família.

- Mione? O que houve? – Perguntou Rony com um pão na boca.

- Estou indo tomar café caso não tenha percebido.

- Nossa que mal humor.

- Desculpe Ron, eu vou voltar para a escola com vocês.

- Mas e ST'Mungus?

- ST'Mungus está muito bem somente com o professor Snape, e ele pode arrumar outra ajudante.

Molly Weasley observava Hermione desde o momento que ela entrou na cozinha, percebeu o tom triste na voz da menina. Uma mãe como Molly nunca se engana, alguma coisa acontecera.

Quando todos já estavam terminando seu café a porta da cozinha se abriu e por ela entrou Severus Snape com sua carranca habitual.

- Oh, olá Severus. Chegou tarde, mas se quiser posso preparar-lhe um belo café da manhã.

- Obrigado Molly – Dispensou cordialmente – Mas não vim aqui para tomar café.

Molly seguiu o olhar de Snape e o viu encarando Hermione que o olhava sem nem ao menos piscar.

- Vim por outro motivo.

- Entendi.

Molly começava a recolher os pratos e a mandar todos subirem para e arrumarem.

- Você pode ficar aqui querida – Disse para Hermione – Já está arrumada e ainda não terminou de comer, mas vocês podem subindo.

Todos saíram deixando Hermione sozinha com Snape que apenas a observava. Andou devagar até ela e colocou uma carta endereçada a ele com a letra dela em cima da mesa.

- Isso estava em meu quarto hoje de manhã.

- Eu sei, fui até o quarto mais distante da casa, no caso o seu, e coloquei em cima de seu travesseiro.

- Tem certeza do que quer senhorita?

Hermione sabia do que ele estava falando, em sua carta ela informava que não iria mais trabalhar com ele, mas nesse momento o assunto trabalho passou longe.

- Eu...

Ele reparou que ela tremia levemente a mão que segurava a colher. Retirou o talher da mão dela pegando a delicada mão entre as suas. Sentou-se ao seu lado e olhou em seus olhos. Deu um beijo em sua mão que a fez lembrar de Robert.

Essa confusão em seu coração a machucava. Ele queria, mas também queria Robert. Qual era o certo para se amar? Quem era o seu amor definitivo?

Estava confusa, isso é fato.

Queria falar com alguém, mas nem Gina a ajudaria no momento.

Sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas.

- Sim, eu tenho – Disse por fim com uma voz cortada.

- Se é assim que quer.

Devagar Snape encostou seus lábios na bochecha rosada dela, em um beijo simples e rápido. Soltou a mão dela e levantou-se indo embora.

Ele se sentia estranho em relação a ela. Não a tratava mal, mas também não a tratava como uma rainha e mesmo assim sentia ciúmes e vontade de a ter ao lado dele. Saber a resposta dela o magoou, mas já era esperado.

Ela diz que ele não a queria, mas seria ela que não o quereria depois de um tempo. Conviver com Severus Snape não é fácil, ele sabia disso. Não se declararam, mas na verdade não era preciso. Se amavam, mas ele sabia que isso era agora, o verdadeiro amor dela era Robert.

Ela ainda o amava, por mais que já tenham terminado, por mais que sentisse algo pelo professor, ela pertencia a outro homem, não ele. Jamais deveria ter deixado aquele rostinho o conquistar. Não podia ter essa fraquesa. Não depois de ontem, não depois do que descobriu.

Olhou para o braço.

- Definitivamente não.

Passou por todos da casa que estavam na porta esperando para irem fazer compras e saiu.

- Severus – Chamou a senhora Weasley.

- Sim Molly?

- Você não vai se disfarçar?

- Parece que não.

- Mas por que?

- Tenho meus motivos e eles não lhe interessam, com licença.

Quando Snape preparava-se para aparatar o carro que levaria todos para as compras chegou e de dentro dele saiu Robert Laine, mais bonito do que nunca, vestia uma calça preta com uma camisa de seda também preta. Eus cabelos estavam arrepiados dando maior destaque aos seus dourados olhos. Ele caminhou até os presentes e parou na frente de Snape.

- Snape – Cumprimentou desgostoso.

- Senhor Laine – Devolveu o cumprimento fuzilando-o com o olhar.

Todos estavam calados vendo a briga silenciosa entre os dois. Ninguém se atrevia a falar algo, mesmo Molly achando que logo um dos dois acabariam lançando um feitiço e ela desconfiava do por que, mas a confirmação apareceu logo.

- Robert – Chamou a voz de Hermione – O que está havendo?

- Nada minha amada, eu e Snape estávamos apenas colocando nossos assuntos em dia – Sorriu falsamente parando ao lado de Snape – Cuidado Snape – Sussurrou – O que é roubado pode ser recuperado.

_**Esses dois também quando se veem só falta sair fagulhas dos olhos**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Eu não aguentei, tive que colocar dois capitulos de uma vez só.**_

_**Gente eu vou começar a colocar as musicas que eu uso como inspiração. Desse capitulo a musica esta lá embaixo, achei perfeit.**_

_**bjusss**_

Robert deu seu mais malicioso sorriso de canto antes de se juntar com o pessoal. Parou ao lado de Hermione e olhou para Snape ainda parado no mesmo lugar.

O professor não virou para trás.

Hermione percebeu que ele estava nervoso pela mania de mexer com as mãos, o que estava fazendo exatamente agora.

Ele deu uma leve virada e desapareceu.

Já não tinha mais Severus Snape naquele lugar.

Robert subiu os degraus e postou-se ao lado de Hermione.

- Prontos?

- Claro que estamos – Respondeu a senhora Weasley – Vamos logo que se não nós vamos chegar tarde demais.

Todos entraram nos carros, o que Robert veio e o que veio logo depois.

- Vem comigo Hermione – Disse Robert pegando a mão dela e a fazendo entrar na parte da frente do carro preto.

Robert sentou-se no banco do motorista e esperou todos entrarem para assim poder dar a partida e ir em direção ao caldeirão furado.

A viagem foi silenciosa, Hermione ficava olhando para o lado de fora o tempo todo.

Na parte de trás a senhora Weasley conversava baixinho com o marido e ao lado deles Gina mantinha-se calada.

No outro carro estavam Rony, Harry, Tonks e Lupin que vieram visitar a família. Quando chegaram, Robert abriu a porta para que Hermione saísse e acompanhou todos às compras.

Quando a tarde chegou todas as compras estavam feitas e todos queriam ir para casa, quase todos.

- Ah mãe, eu não quero ir para casa agora – Chorou Rony.

- Se a senhora quiser posso levá-los para casa depois.

- Mãe eu sou maior de idade, deixa eu ficar.

- Ser maior de idade não quer dizer que a mãe deve deixar o filho sair a noite. Mas como Robert diz que vai levá-los, tudo bem eu deixo. Mas comportem-se. E você Robert, não os leve tarde.

- Não se preocupe senhora Weasley, eu os levarei cedo e a salvo.

Nem mesmo a senhora Weasley conseguiu resisitir ao charme de Robert. Deu um beijo em todos os presentes e se despediu indo embora com Tonks e Lupin que tinham que cuidar do pequeno Ted que ficara com a avó.

- Onde vamos? – Perguntou Gina abraçada a Harry.

- Não sei, eu vou onde Hermione for.

Robert estava ao lado de Hermione o tempo todo o colocou uma mão em sua cintura, ela não tirou.

Os cuidados que Robert tinha com ela a deixava com vontade de abraçá-lo e não largar mais.

Esse tempo de duvida em sua cabeça a deixava carente demais. Ele mantinha sua mão em sua cintura e a guiava para um barzinho que Rony indicara. Lá dentro era escuro apenas com luzes azuis dando um efeito exótico ao lugar. Tinha um palco no meio do Karaokê e mesas em volta.

Eles sentaram-se nas ultimas mesas, no canto esquerdo. Harry sentou-se ao lado de Gina. Robert ao lado de Hermione e Rony ao lado de Gina porém sem companhia. Logo eles pediram as bebidas que foram servidas por uma garçonete loira muito bonita que par surpresa de todos ficou rindo para Rony o tempo todo.

- Ei Rony, parece que te, alguém afim de você hein! Via lá.

- Para com isso Harry – Pediu Rony.

- Deixa que eu vou lá – Disse Gina levantando e ignorando os chamados do irmão.

Rony conseguiu a proeza de ficar mais vermelho que seus cabelos. Logo Gina voltou com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

- Rony ela quer falar com você.

- Eu não vou lá.

- Ora, pare de fingir que é um lufa lufa e vai lá mostrar que é um grifinório corajoso, ou vai me dizer que está com medo de enfrentar uma menina como aquela?

- Eu não estou com medo.

- Então vai logo.

Rony se surpreendeu pois quem falara agora fora Hermione o incentivando a ir falar com ela.

- Está bem, eu vou.

Rony levantou-se devagar, estufou o peito e foi em direção a garçonete.

Na mesa Gina se acabava de rir junto com Harry enquanto Hermione ficava calada ao lado de Robert que não olhava para mais nada a não ser a grifinória.

- Harry, que tal irmos dançar um pouco?

- Mas nem está tocando música.

- Então vamos tomar um ar lá fora.

- Está frio.

- Harry, VAMOS TOMAR AR LÁ FORA, GORA.

Gina falava entre os dentes e olhava duro para Harry que entendeu o recado quando a namorada indicou Hermione com os olhos.

- Ah está bem, vamos, eu estava mesmo querendo um pouco de ar limpo.

Os dois saíram rápido dali deixando a mesa toda para Hermione e Robert.

- Mi?

- Sim?

- O que houve com você?

- Nada.

- Nada? Você não é tão calada assim normalmente – Ele colocou uma mão em seu queixo e virou o rosto dela fazendo-a olhar direto em seus olhos – Você é tão linda Mi.

Ela sorriu triste, os olhos dele, lindos como sempre, eram verdadeiros, brilhantes e convidativos. Seus dedos acariciavam suas bochechas.

- Por que você tem que ser assim? Por que tem que mexer tanto comigo?

- Eu é que pergunto isso a você minha amada. Por que és tão perfeita? Por que és a mulher que me faz sonhar todos os dias? Por que és a pessoa por quem eu morreria? Por que tens os olhos mais belos, os lábios mais doces e a pele mais macia? Por que és a única que faz o sol sorrir para mim quando está ao meu lado e o faz desaparecer quando se distancia?

As palavras de Robert se aproveitaram da fragilidade de Hermione, entraram dentro dela fazendo o coração palpitar mais rápido. Ele falava baixo somente para ela ouvir, acariciava seus ombros e a olhava com ternura, amor. Não conseguiu resistir e novamente lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto. A dúvida deixando espaço para a certeza da escolha que faria.

- Acredite Hermione, quando digo que me arrependi, que me machuquei pelo que fiz a você, que durante as duas semanas que não nos vimos eu quis morrer pela distância, as vezes que te vi falando com outro alguém que não era eu era uma tortura que eu dei a mim mesmo. Eu te amo Hermione

Ela não tinha palavras.

- Eu sempre te amei e acho que sempre irei amar.

Ele segurou o rosto dela perto do seu.

- Não ligo se eu não for correspondido, não ligo se você me disser nesse momento que me odeia mais que tudo ou que não me quer mais. Eu falarei tudo que tenho que falar.

Ela o escutava cada vez mais atenta.

- Eu te amo, você é a mulher que sempre pedi os céus, você é a única da minha vida, a única por quem eu lutaria até o fim. Te amo, eu quero você Mi, quero te ter ao meu lado, quero envelhecer com você, quero olhar todos os dias nos seus olhos e ter a certeza que você está comigo.

Ele levantou-se e foi até a banda que se arrumava no meio do palco. Falou com o cantor e esse lhe passou o microfone.

- Olá – Disse para todos no bar que agora já estava cheio – Eu gostaria de dedicar uma música para a garota que amo. Hermione essa é para você.

A banda começou a tocar uma música com um ritmo mais lento. Ele se posicionou no meio com o microfone em mãos, sua voz saiu macia e sedutora. Nas mesas as meninas babavam e suspiravam, mas os olhos dele estavam grudados em Hermione.

_(Uuuu...)  
Você é tão acostumada  
A sempre ter razão  
(Huuum...)  
Você é tão articulada  
Quando fala não pede atenção_

_O poder de dominar é tentador  
Eu já não sinto nada  
Sou todo torpor_

_É tão certo quanto calor do fogo  
É tão certo quanto calor do fogo  
Eu já não tenho escolha  
E participo do seu jogo, eu participo_

_Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mal  
Assim como o ar me parece vital  
Onde quer que eu vá e o que quer que eu faça  
Sem você não tem graça_

_(Uuu...)  
Você sempre surpreende  
E eu tento entender  
(Huum...)  
Você nunca se arrepende  
Você gosta e sente até prazer_

_Mas se você me perguntar  
Eu digo sim, eu continuo  
Porque a chuva não cai  
Só sobre mim_

_Vejo os outros;  
Todos estão tentando  
É tão certo quanto calor do fogo  
Eu já não tenho escolha  
E participo do seu jogo, eu participo_

_Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mal  
Assim como o ar me parece vital  
Onde quer que eu vá e o que quer que eu faça  
Sem você não tem graça_

_É tão certo quanto calor do fogo  
É tão certo quanto calor do fogo_

_Eu já não tenho escolha  
Eu participo do seu jogo_

_É tão certo quanto calor do fogo  
É tão certo quanto calor do fogo_

_Eu já não tenho escolha  
Eu participo do seu jogo, do seu jogo._

A musica acabou, ela estava vidrada nele. Ele desceu do palco e caminhou elegantemente até ela ainda com o microfone em mãos. Ajoelhou-se diante dela.

- Robert para com isso – Hermione estava vermelha, todos olhavam par os dois.

De dentro da camisa Robert tirou uma caixinha de veludo preta, dentro tinha dois anéis prateados.

- Essas são nossas ailanças, eu as guardei e agora quero que a use novamente.

Silêncio.

- Mi, volta pra mim?

Ele colocou o anel no dedo dela. Ela estava paralisada sem saber o que fazer. Ele foi espontâneo, o que não é o estilo dele, mas ao mesmo tempo foi charmoso, sincero e amável.

Ela olhou pra ele.

Todos os olhares de expectativa.

Gina a olhava com os olhos de uma amiga que dizia em silêncio que ela a apoiaria no que fosse que ela decidisse.

E agora?

- Aceita?

- Er...

_**E agora o que ela faz?**_

_**Eu sei, porém não irei contar até o proximo capítulo.**_

_**Nossa como eu sou má!!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Malguinha, florzinha eu não sei ao certo como vai ser o final da fic, na verdade para mim não deveria existir fim não sabia, mas ainda tem chão para o fim, calma, muitas aguas vao rolar.**_

_**Path Potter, calma menina, você já vai matar sua curiosidade**_

_**Marina Angela, thanks pelos comentários, pois é menina que furada que eu coloquei a Mione Hein!!! Deu até raiva dela neh, esnobando o coitado do Sev, mas calma, ninguem vai morrer não, eu espero. E eu só sou sonserina de vez enquando.**_

_**cidinha potzik, Respondendo sua pergunta no review, você quer me bater ou quer que eu minta?**_

_**Dii, pois é, eu acabei fazendo os dois sofrerem um pouquinho, mas fala sério, o Robert tb é mara neh. Mas não me mate não, esta aqui mais um capitulo.**_

_** Aline Westphalen,Aqui esta o que estava esperando, thanks pelo comentario.**_

_**Bella Snape, minha queria Bella, er... acho que vou pular o seu, sei que vai me matar quando ler mesmo.**_

_**Thayz Phoenix, Que bom que esta gostando dessa fic, acho que tb vou pular o seu..**_

_**bjus olha a fic aqui.....**_

Quando a noite já ia longe os adolescentes dançavam no meio da pista enquanto Hermione descansava a cabeça no ombro de Robert, a mão com a aliança prateada estava no peito dele sentindo a leve respiração.

Robert acariciava os cabelos castanhos caídos no belo rosto emoldurado. Sentia o cheiro dela, morango recém colhido.

Ela dormia e ele velava o seu sono, feliz com a reconciliação feita. Virava a aliança em seu dedo agradecendo aos deuses pela mulher que agora voltava a dormir colada em seu corpo.

Hermione estava no momento em seu sonho encantado, onde exatamente ela não sabia, mas querer acordar ela não queria. Era bom ali. Ela sentia as mãos que acariciavam seu cabelo, o peito que subia e descia levemente, o vento que batia em seu rosto deixando um rastro gelado na macia pele de pêssego fresco.

Repousava em um campo verde, limpo, grande e amplo. Borboletas voavam no ar, pássaros cantavam nas árvores e os lobos uivavam na beira do rio azul.

O sol reluzia no céu azul com nuvens brancas em formas inimagináveis. Sentiu um rastro molhado em sua bochecha. Sabia, sem abrir os olhos, que era uma lágrima, limpa, pura, triste.

O sussurro saiu um pouco mais alto acordando quem dormia. Os olhos castanhos olharam para ele sem entender ao certo o porquê de olhá-lo.

Estava lindo, mais ainda do que sempre, se era possível. Os cabelos pretos voavam com o vento, os olhos negros tristes, as mãos magras mantidas em seu cabelo, o rosto manchado pelo caminho das lágrimas que desciam de seus olhos.

Levou devagar uma mão, pequena mão até o rosto do homem e enxugou-as. Ele estava gelado, côo se seu corpo não compartilhasse do sol quente, como se fosse o contrário do seu.

A voz saiu como sempre baixa, arrastada, aveludada e sexy, mas com uma pontada de amargura.

"_Durma_

_No colo de seu cavalheiro_

_Durma_

_Descanse sua alma_

_Sonhe_

_Com os desejos mais solitários_

_Esqueça_

_Daquilo que passou_

_De quem passou_

_Leve_

_Consigo o meu amor_

_Guarde-o_

_No mais profundo infinito_

_Lembre-se_

_De que um dia eu estive aqui_

_De que eu ainda estou aqui_

_Durma"_

Os lábios se juntaram.

Gelo e fogo fundiram-se em um só.

Hermione acordou devagar com a voz de Robert chamando-a. Seus olhos estavam embaçados e o sono ainda pedia para que ela voltasse a dormir.

- Ei Bela Adormecida, acorda. Temos que voltar para casa antes que a senhora Weasley tenha um ataque.

- Está bem – Disse colocando a mão na testa e encostando um pouco na cadeira.

- Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não foi nada., é que eu tive um sonho estranho.

- Sonhos são apenas sonhos. Vamos.

- Certo.

Hermione levantou-se sentindo-se estranha. Aquele sonho não parecia ter sido apenas sonho. Pareceu tão real. Ainda sentia o gosto diferente nos lábios. Um aroma diferente em seu rosto.

Mal sabia a pequena grifinória que nas masmorras do castelo de Hogwarts, Snape olhava pela janela o jardim verde, molhado pela chuva forte que deixava o barro descer o pequeno barranco perto da casa de Hagrid. Uma mão estava em seus lábios. O beijo esperado, realizado em um sonho. Deixou a poção Sonites Felicites na mesa e foi se deitar sentindo-se mais solitário do que jamais se sentiu.

Novamente aquele sentimento o dominava, a perda. A quanto tempo não sentia aquilo?

Ser trocado por outro.

Amar alguém e não tê-la.

Vê-la com outro

Seu inimigo

Saber que ela escolheu amar outra pessoa.

Ele já passou por isso.

Lily Potter foi sua primeira maldição

Hermione Granger é a sua segunda.

Viva

Agora

Fazendo doer o que a muito tempo estava petrificado.

Deitou-se na grande cama com lençóis negros de seda e descansou a cabeça no travesseiro. Mal fechou os olhos e a dor no braço começou. O ardor interminável. Não gritou, não tinha o porquê, não havia ninguém para ouvir, ninguém para lamentar.

Levantou-se novamente e rumou para o destino que escolheu a muitos anos atrás. Destino que retornara sem ninguém saber, sem ninguém esperar.

Respirou fundo sabendo o que estava para vir.

- Meu mérlin, olha a hora! – Exclamou a senhora Weasley.

- Mãe, passou cinco minutos da hora que você disse para voltarmos.

- Não interessa, já para a cama, todos vocês.

Da porta Robert e Hermione olhavam a senhora Weasley conferir se seus filhos chegaram inteiro, até mesmo Harry tinha que passar na vistoria.

Quando todos foram dormir os dois ficaram sozinhos.

Hermione olhava para o chão sem saber como agir. Sempre teve um bom relacionamento com Robert, mas agora não sabia o que fazer nem o que falar.

- Sabe Hermione – Começou ele quebrando o silêncio – Você me deixou muito feliz hoje.

- Eu também estou feliz Robert.

- Que bom.

Ele colocou a mão em sua cintura puxando-a levemente para mais perto. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo o toque dele. Era familiar, gostoso. Ele chegou mais perto, ela podia sentir o hálito quente dele no lóbulo de sua orelha. O arrepio passou pela espinha, ela abriu a boca, os olhos fechados, doce pedaço de pecado.

Ele juntou seus lábios aos dela, molhados, quentes, sensuais. Um beijo lânguido, esperado, apaixonado.

Hermione entrou em seu quarto com um sentimento de profunda tristeza no coração. Aquele beijo no sonho pareceu tão real, tão quente. Foi tão especial que quando beijou Robert se sentiu muito estranha, como se não fosse aquele beijo que ela queria, que a preenchia.

Deitou na cama esperando o sono chegar, mas não conseguia, toda hora os olhos negros de Snape vinham em sua cabeça.

Depois de várias horas se revirando na cama finalmente conseguiu dormir.

" Aquele lugar era escuro. Suas paredes frias estavam cheias de musgo.

Andava descalça pelo chão sujo.

Seu vestido branco arrastava-se pelo caminho.

Não havia portas, nem janelas, nem tochas com fogo iluminando-a, mas mesmo assim tinha vento balançando seus cabelos castanhos e cheios.

Do final do longo corredor vinham vozes, algumas exaltadas de felicidades, outras suplicantes e algumas caladas como o silencio, e apenas uma delas chegou nítida aos seus ouvidos.

- Não Milorde!

- Severus!"

O grito de Hermione acordou Gina na cama ao lado.

- Mione o que houve? – Ela passava a mão pelo rosto da amiga, estava molhado de suor.

- Não sei, acho que é só uma sensação ruim e nada mais.

- Você chamou por Severus.

- Tive um pesadelo com ele, mas pareceu tão real.

Agora Hermione se dava conta de que todos os sonhos que teve com ele eram bem reais, o beijo parecia real, e agora aquilo parecia realidade demais.

- E se for real? – Perguntou para si mesma sentindo o medo subir pela sua espinha – E se ele voltou?

_**Não que matem, Bella não jogue o Avada em mim, se não não tem o restante**_

_**hehehe**_

_**bjusss**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Meninas, um Feliz Natal para todas vocês, como presente estou dando esse capítulo e dedicando a todas as queridas que amam esse personagem maravilhoso e misterioso.**_

_**Sejam felizes, pois vocês me fazem felizes cada vez que vejo um comentário mesmo com um unico ponto, eu amo.**_

_**Amo vocês, demais**_

_**bjussssssss**_

O tempo passou rápido, e aquela última semana no Largo Grimauld já estava se tornando tediosa. Hermione já não agüentava mais ver Rony e Harry jogarem xadrez. Quando Rony deu seu segundo xeque mate em Harry ela decidiu que era melhor sair dali antes que quebrasse todas as peças. Foi para a cozinha ver se encontrava alguém interessante para conversar, tarefa que achou meio difícil de acontecer e teve certeza quando não viu ninguém no local. Pensou em ir para seu quarto, mas estava com sede e já estava na cozinha mesmo, então pegou um copo e a jarra de água. Colocou só ate a metade, sua sede não era tão grande assim. Mas apesar de sua garganta pedir por aquele copo ela não o levou até a boca, pois um segundo mais tarde ela o viu.

Sentado em uma cadeira no fundo da cozinha, pernas cruzadas, mãos entrelaçadas em cima da perna, vestes pretas, cabelos escorridos até o ombro, pele pálida, expressão cansada, olhos negros, vazios, cansados, tristes.

O olhou

Ele olhou de volta

Levantou-se

Andou elegantemente até ela

Parou na sua frente

Pegou o copo d'agua e o colocou na pia

Chegou mais perto

Levou a mão até a bochecha

Acariciou

Enterrou-a nos cabelos volumosos

Afagou

Olhou no fundo de seus olhos

Chegou o rosto mais perto

Encostou seus lábios aos dela

Um beijo cálido, simples.

Lábios macios, quentes como nunca antes havia experimentado.

E agora queria o tempo todo

Explosão interna que se seguiu

Bocas abertas, beijo ardente.

Línguas bailando, música silenciosa.

Beijo apaixonado, demorado, molhado.

Abriu os olhos.

Ele ainda estava ali, sentado, com as pernas cruzadas e a olhava como se estivesse se divertindo com a situação.

Condenou-se mais uma vez por estar sonhando com isso. Esses sonhos reais agora tornaram-se corriqueiros acontecendo todo dia. Não que ela não gostasse, ela gosta, é como se o beijasse de verdade, mas na maioria das vezes ela sussurra o nome dele e se perde em pensamentos tendo que inventar um desculpa esfarrapada para dizer o porquê de estar chamando o nome do professor de poções.

- Está lendo minha mente professor?

- Não é preciso.

Sua garganta secou, tomou todo o copo de água e ainda achava que precisava de mais.

O olhar dele mostrava fogo, luxuria, mas ao mesmo tempo mostrava a ela uma tristeza tão profunda, uma angustia que ela conseguia sentir em sua alma. Achou difícil permanecer olhando para ele e começou a olhar um ponto inexistente no chão.

Permaneceram assim durante um tempo, ela olhando para o chão e ele olhando para ela.

Snape a olhava como se quisesse gravar cada detalhe em sua retina, o jeito como ela ficava vermelha quando olhava de esguela e o via a encarando, o modo como mexia os pés e balançava o corpo sem saber o que fazer. Acostumara a querer ver aquele rosto todo dia, a querer ouvir aquela voz, suas manias de estudo, sua cabeça dura, sua teimosia. Mas aquilo tudo não o pertencia, não era dele, não era destinado a ele, como nada que quisera fora.

Sentia falta da preocupação dela, mesmo que nunca a tivesse tido. Sentia que queria o consolo dela, ainda mais agora, depois de tudo, o que ele mais queria era que ela o abraçasse e dissesse, lhe garantisse que jamais o abandonaria, mas ela já fez isso, o abandonou mesmo não tendo estado com ele.

O abandonou.

O deixou

- Vai voltar a lecionar na escola professor? – Perguntou quebrando o silêncio – Ouvi a senhora Weasley dizer – Ela não admitiria, mas por dentro estava torcendo para que fosse verdade.

Para Hermione cada segundo perto dele era um alívio e um tormento. Alívio, pois o amava, o queria perto, o queria colado nela. Preocupava-se e queria ter certeza de que ele estaria bem. Tormento, pois sabia que iria sofrer, que era ilusão passageira e agora ela tinha Robert.

Dois apaixonados olhando-se sem saber ao certo o porquê de suas bocas ainda não estarem grudadas em um beijo ardente.

Medo

Medo de que o outro rejeitasse.

Ele já sofreu demais com rejeição

Ela não queria ser só mais um objeto de desejo.

- Sim – Ele respondeu para a felicidade dela – Alvo me pediu.

- Não deveria estar lá então?

- Provavelmente leu em Hogwarts - uma história, que os professores ficam o dia inteiro arrumando suas atividades para a noite da chegada dos alunos, mas eu não tenho o que arrumar senhorita, sou mais organizado do que a senhora pode imaginar e vou escoltá-los até a escola.

- Por quê?

- Por que...

Ele levantou-se, devagar demais até mesmo para seus passos mais lentos. Caminhou até ela, mancava levemente com a perna esquerda e seu braço seu braço direito ficava colado ao lado do corpo, nas costelas. Sua expressão era de cansaço e dor.

Ela achou que iria desmaiar devido à falta de ar que lhe deu quando viu os passos chegando mais perto.

Não sabia dizer se era por ele estar se aproximando ou pelo olhar de abandono dele.

Ele parou na frente dela.

Sua mão foi até seu rosto.

Acariciou a bochecha com o dedo.

Sua voz saiu macia bem no lóbulo de sua orelha.

- ... não queremos que nada aconteça com nossos alunos.

Deu um beijo em seu pescoço.

Ela fechou os olhos sentindo o peso do copo em sua mão

Ele passou para a outra orelha dizendo no mesmo tom

- Eu não quero que nada aconteça com você.

Deu outro beijo.

Ela não agüentou

O copo foi ao chão

Ele riu

Era o riso mais lindo que já ouvira

Ela ficou vermelha

Ondas de intensidade passando pelo seu corpo

- Nervosa senhorita Granger?

- Por que faz isso? – Suas palavras não eram mais que meros sussurros.

- Adivinha?

Ele riu de novo indo em direção a sala.

- Está na hora, vamos.

Todos já estavam com as malas prontas. Hermione demorou um pouco para se recuperar, saiu com passos firmes pegando suas coisas e parando ao lado de Snape.

Se ele queria brincar dessa maneira com ela, ela entraria no jogo também.

- Por que estamos aqui senhor? Não já deveríamos ter saído?

Pegou suas coisas e as colocou dentro de um dos carros. Não esperou convite, apenas sentou-se no banco da frente.

Ele deu um sorriso e foi até o motorista.

- Pode deixar que eu levo este aqui.

Sem esperar resposta ele entrou no carro sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Por que sentou aqui?

- Não iria perder a oportunidade.

Ele sorriu de canto dando partida e indo para a estação de Kings Cross. Quando todos já estavam dentro do trem o professor entrou indo para a sua cabine. O trem estava vazio, pois os alunos só chegariam mais tarde.

- Ora professor, não disse que iria nos escoltar, nos proteger?

- O que a faz pensar que não estou fazendo meu trabalho senhorita?

- Não deveria se esconder em sua cabine senhor, deveria ficar aqui. Quanto mais perto melhor.

Deu um sorriso malicioso e entrou na cabine sentando-se no único banco livre. Quando Snape entrou havia apenas um lugar vago ao lado dela. Sentou-se cruzando as pernas. Todos calaram-se e seguiram viagem silenciosamente.

- Estou com fome – Disse Rony depois de algumas horas – Vamos lá comer?

- Lá onde?

- Na velha do carrinho, ela fica lá no começo do trem.

Harry, Rony e Gina foram atrás da mulher prometendo trazerem uns doces para Hermione. A grifinória estava na porta vendo os amigos rirem combinando o que iriam comprar.

Fechou a porta e logo sentiu ele atrás dela com as mãos em sua cintura.

- Está me provocando senhorita? Não sabe com quem está se metendo.

- Eu – Foi mais para trás encostando-se inteira no corpo dele – Não estou provocando ninguém.

Virou-se ficando de frente para ele.

-Granger, Granger. Não provoque um homem como eu, não depois do que...

Os olhos castanhos dela tornaram-se verde, seus cabelos volumosos estavam lisos e vermelhos. Lily.

Olhou para ela, novamente aquele maldito sentimento de abandono, de brincadeira, brincando com seu coração.

Os olhos voltaram a ser castanho, os cabelos volumosos.

Hermione

Abandono da mesma forma, brincadeira com a mesma musica o mesmo coração.

Será que ter sofrido uma única vez não bastava.

Ter sentido no coração a falta dela já não era demais, tinha que sentir agora a falta de mais uma grifinória?

Aquilo doía, talvez mais que qualquer tortura. Estar assim, colado nela, sentir seu perfume, ver seus olhos, sentir sua pele, ouvir sua respiração, sua voz e ainda assim estar tão longe a ponto do não conseguir enxergá-la

Aquilo doía

E Hermione viu nos olhos dele. Depois do que, ela iria perguntar, mas a pergunta morreu, pois já sabia a resposta.

- Acho que desculpas não são o suficiente.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas por nada senhorita, basta que me faça um favor.

- Qual?

- Seja feliz... com ele

As palavras saíram rasgando sua garganta, mas se a felicidade dela era com ele, o que poderia um professor de poções fazer. Matá-lo, sim poderia, mas do que adiantaria se o sentimento dela iria com ele para o tumulo?

Afastou-se devagar das mãos dela e sentou-se, logo os meninos voltaram cheios de doces que repartiram entre si, claro que ninguém perguntou se Snape queria um.

Depois de mais algumas horas o expresso de Hogwarts parou e todos partiram para a escola em carruagens puxadas por testralios que somente Harry e Snape viam.

O castelo estava lindo como sempre com suas luzes em todas as janelas, imenso e magnífico.

Deixaram as malas na entrada e foram para seus dormitórios descansar enquanto os outros alunos não chegavam. Os passos de Hermione eram lentos enquanto subia a escada sendo observada pelos olhos negros de Snape. O tom amargurado na voz dele quando pediu que ela fosse feliz a acompanhava por todo o caminho. Quando chegou no quarto deitou-se na cama e sem nem perceber, chorou.

Silenciosamente

Dolorosamente.

A noite chegou e todos desceram para o grande salão. Snape estava na mesa dos professores, com sua carranca habitual e suas vestes negras. Claro que Hermione sabia que aquela carranca era apenas fachada. Talvez somente ela conhecesse os sorrisos belos que ele podia dar, ou mesmo o quanto ele poderia ser terno em suas caricias, pois foi somente à ela que ele mostrou esse lado.

Todos os estudantes estavam nas mesas de suas respectivas casas quando Hermione, Harry e Rony entraram ouvindo os aplausos de todos e os gritos exaltados dos grifinórios.

Após muita bagunça o diretor conseguiu fazê-los ficar em silêncio.

- Boa noite crianças. Sejam bem vindos. Mais um ano juntos para os mais velhos e o primeiro de muitos para os mais novos. Viemos de um tempo negro que clareou. A guerra acabou.

Os olhos de Snape postaram-se em Hermione, uma tensão passou por sua espinha ao vê-la o encarando também. Quase sem fazer movimento algum ele olhou para o diretor e seu sorriso mais belo dizendo que a guerra chegara finalmente ao final, a paz reinaria. Suspirou fundo, pesado. Não contara, mas contaria, essa noite ainda.

- Lord Voldemort morreu – Disse a voz alegre do diretor.

No meio de aplausos e vivas somente Hermione percebera, somente ela olhava para ele para conseguir ver, sentir na própria pele até que a marca queimava no braço de Snape, braço que ele esfregava com a mão. Seus olhos passaram do braço para os olhos que a encaravam, ela não baixou o olhar.

Ele sentiu, uma intensidade grande, como se somente de se falar no nome dele fizesse que seu braço ardesse em chamas e depois esfriou, a dor passou, os olhos dela eram ternura, preocupação, pura e inocente.

- Finalmente – Continuou o diretor – Podemos viver em um mundo de paz e amor. Claro que tal fato não poderia acontecer sem que ninguém tenha feito algo. Por isso que peço que todos levantem-se e dêem uma salva de palmas para Harry Potter.

Haviam tantos vivas, tanta gritaria em um único lugar que o diretor pensou que o castelo desmoronaria diante do entusiasmo dos alunos, mas pára Hermione e Snape o salão estava silencioso e vazio, nem ao menos fantasmas existiam para eles. Permaneciam no jogo de olhares sem que ninguém percebesse e depois de muito tentar o diretor continuou a falar, mas eles continuaram a não escutar.

- Mas um único homem não pode mudar o rumo da historia. Ele precisa de alicerce, alicerce que o sustenta e sem a qual ele cairia. Amigos que o consola nos momentos em que tudo parece terminado, em que o fim parece perto, aqueles que mostram o amor que sentem no coração, que não o abandonaram nem mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis que existiram. Que sacrificaram o convívio de suas famílias deixando tudo para trás para estarem ao lado dele, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley.

Mais palmas, todos os cumprimentaram, mas somente o pequeno sorriso de canto e a singela palma de Snape eram importantes para Hermione, como se nada no mundo fosse mais valioso.

- Agora dêem uma salva de palmas para os amigos, guerreiros e corajosos alunos de Hogwarts, amigos de Harry Potter que no momento mais difícil não lhes deu as costas, que lutaram dando suas vidas para que a vida dele estivesse salva e que conseguisse fazer o que era destinado a fazer. Palmas a vocês.

Até mesmo os sonserinos gritavam vivas felizes de terem se livrado do compromisso de seguir o destino da família, seguir o Lord das Trevas.

- Muito obrigado.

Só isso? Pensava Hermione que não ouvia nada, mas estava atenta a qualquer menção do nome dele. Nada.

- Espere! – Ela gritou, seus olhos nele – O senhor esqueceu da pessoa mais importante.

Snape ficou apreensivo em sua cadeira, mas não demonstrou tal reação. Ele sabia que Harry havia mostrado as lembranças de Snape, todos no mundo bruxo conheciam a história dele, ate suas brigas com os marotos. Tal artifício fora usado para livrá-lo de Azkaban e mostrar todo o plano de Dumbledore quanto a sua morte.

Ela andou graciosamente até a frente da mesa dos professores, os olhos dele estavam enfeitiçando a menina, ela não o deixava, estava ali grudada nele, seus olhos praticamente o comendo vivo. Sua mão fina pegou uma taça de vinho na frente da professora McGonaggal e andou até ele, parando na sua frente. Os olhos de Snape duros feito pedras nos olhos dela, suas mãos fechadas em punho.

Tensão

Era a reação que Snape teve ao ver os olhos dela, famintos à sua frente. Sua mão segurando o copo de vinho. Convidativa, chamativa.

Ela então virou-se para os alunos e falou alto, mas em um tom mágico que encantava os ouvidos de todos.

- Sem ele nada seria possível. Ele lutou durante anos de sua vida por uma causa boa. Sofreu nas mãos do Marotos em sua época de escola, apenas por ser um sonserino, mas mesmo assim não desistiu de ajudar, de proteger o filho de James Potter.

Snape sentia uma certa humilhação quando todos olharam para ele, odiava ser alvo de chacota publica o que Hermione estava fazendo era exatamente isso.

- Ele que viveu anos ao lado do inimigo sem cair – As intenções de Hermione não eram as que Snape pensava, ela sentia dentro de si que se não desse o mérito que ele merecia, ela sofreria – Ele que lutou bravamente anos após anos impedindo que algo acontecesse a Harry Potter. Ele que nunca pediu ajuda a ninguém, que fez tudo sozinho. Ele que fora odiado por todos, inclusive eu e o eleito, sendo que foi ele quem mais o ajudou. Ele que só teve a confiança do diretor e ele que foi o mais corajoso. Nem mesmo Harry Potter, grifinório, poderoso, o menino que derrotou o Lord das Trevas tem a coragem que esse sonserino teve. Eu saúdo Severus Snape – Levantou a taça olhando para ele, ele queria fuzilá-la por isso, mas não conseguia sentir ódio dela – O maior guerreiro desta guerra. Todos devemos nossas vidas a ele – Baixou a voz, como se quisesse que somente ele ouvisse seu sussurro – Eu devo minha vida a ele.

Levou seu copo à boca e tomou um longo gole de vinho deixando seus lábios vermelhos e chamativos.

0 Eu não escolheria palavras melhores senhorita Granger

O diretor a seguiu no brinde e bateu palmas em seguida. Se Hermione esperava que todos fossem gritar vivas e desmoronar a escola com sua comemoração ela se decepcionaria pois apenas a mesa da sonserina gritou enquanto só outros tomavam silenciosamente seus copos com suco de abóbora a mando do diretor.

Ela não queria vivas, nem gritos, nem nada, ela só queria mostrar a ele, de uma maneira exposta que estava grata por tudo e dar a ele os devidos créditos pela vitória contra o Lord.

- Agora – Disse o diretor – Vamos ao banquete

_**E então é Natal, e Ano novo também que seja feliz quem souber o que é o bem**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sofia, Pathy, Marina, Cidinha.**_

_**Muito obrigada pelos reviews, espero que tenham passado um bom Natal.**_

_**Cidinha, calma, tudo ao seu tempo.**_

_**Marina, não há nenhuma poção não, é quimica mesmo, o unico feitiço que ele usa é para vê-la nos sonhos.**_

_**Bom, como presente de fim de ano quero dar-lhes esses dois capitulos que foi dificil escrever. Não tive tanta facilidade pois tive que pensar muito nas reações dos personagens, principalmente o Severus.**_

Capítulo 15

Alguns alunos ainda davam risadas no salão enquanto os outros alunos estavam em suas camas nos seus devidos dormitórios.

A gárgula de fênix deu espaço para que o diretor passasse com a sombra negra em seu encalço. Subiram, cada passo dele mais pesado que o outro. Carga elevada carregada com dificuldade nas costas cicatrizadas de lutas e torturas.

Suspirou

Quantas vezes já dera esse mesmo suspiro em frente aquela porta naquele mesmo lugar.

A sala estava igual como sempre fora. Os objetos estavam no mesmo lugar, a excentricidade do diretor era algo invejado.

De dentro do armário vinha a luz azul da penseira que tantas vezes pediu emprestada , que uma vez fora oferecida e varias vezes negada. Não podia se dar ao luxo de esvaziar a mente completamente, o que era sua eterna vontade. Ele parou em sua escrivaninha, os olhos azuis atrás dos oclinhos de meia lua eram revestidos de doçura, mas o olhar cansado evidenciavam a velhice, o cansaço pelas perdas, pela guerra.

E o outro o olhava, olhos negros como carvão escondendo a tristeza e a dor que sentia, a verdade que lhe fora revelada, suas vestes guardavam as marcas do castigo pelo caminho que escolhera.

Não esperou convite para sentar, não precisava, não ele, não a pessoa que Dumbledore tinha como filho, o homem que ele amava, e o homem que ele durante anos convencera a ficar ao lado de Voldemort, mesmo tendo conhecimento do que ele sofria, do que ele sacrificou.

- Você tem uma bela advogada Severus – Disse o diretor com um sorriso conhecido no rosto – Ela se importa com você e muito.

- Não estou aqui para brincadeiras Alvo, o que vim lhe falar é sério.

- E quem disse que eu estou brincando? A senhorita Granger mostrou grande afeto por você hoje, espero que saiba reconhecer isso nos detalhes mais insignificantes.

- Você e seus joguinhos.

- O único jogo é o que você entrou. Mas realmente deixemos isso para lá. O que queria falar comigo?

- Sabe que algum tempo venho lhe falando que as atividades do comensais são suspeitas. Acontece que descobri há alguns dias atrás o motivo da grande movimentação deles e o porque de minha marca arder constantemente.

- E o que é?

- Ele voltou.

- Seja bem especifico.

- O Lord das Trevas voltou, não sei como, mas voltou.

Silêncio.

Dumbledore não se movera um único milímetro e nem mostrava reação alguma.

- Tem certeza Severus? – Perguntou depois de algum tempo em silêncio apenas encarando os olhos negros.

- Absoluta.

Snape não impediu que o diretor invadisse a sua mente e logo os olhos azuis faziam uma varredura nas lembranças dele. Não doía tanto mostrar a ele quanto doía lembrar daquilo.

Mas ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma dor imensa em sua alma, o seu coração batia tranquilamente sem um arranhão, sem uma única parte quebrada, pois sabia que aquilo era necessário que precisava fazer, era seu trabalho, seu martire.

"_Ele estava sentado em sua trono negro, seu manto arrastando no chão imundo. Sua mão esquelética e branca acariciava a cabeça da cobra cinza ao seu lado. Seus olhos vermelhos focados na figura trazida pelos homens mascarados._

_Via-se o sangue saindo de seu peito nu e de seu rosto, sua calça preta estava rasgada na altura da coxa expondo a pele pálida, seus pés estavam descalços, pretos pela sujeira dos calabouços onde estava preso. O fio de sangue que escorria de sua boca já alcançava o pescoço e descia pelo eu tórax._

_Sua cabeça era erguida pela mão do comensal que puxava seus cabelos negros para trás. Seus olhos estavam miúdos, doloridos, a consciência presa apenas por um fio invisível dentro dele que o dizia que deveria continuar acordado, pronto para qualquer coisa que acontecesse._

_A risada saiu grossa e escrota. Invadiu os ouvidos de todos, inclusive o dele._

_- Um verme – Disse a voz nojenta – Um crápula sangrento que merece mais do que apenas a morte. Olhem para ele, tão machucadinho – A voz era cheia de ironia e sarcasmo – Está doendo?_

_Ele gritou quando a mão esquelética agitou a varinha o fazendo voar pela sala batendo na parede oposta e o fez se contorcer no chão._

_Ele parou de se contorcer, sentiu as costelas arderem prestes a quebrarem. A pele rasgada mostrava a carne vermelha da qual jorrava o sangue escuro. Os olhos quase não abriam, mas pelo pouco que conseguiu o viu chegar perto e segurar seu queixo._

_Dor_

_Não pelos machucados, não por sua pele rasgada, ou pela tortura que tinha que passar, mas pelo medo de falhar._

_Devia isso a ela, não poderia falha agora, seus olhos não poderiam fechar, nunca. Precisava segurar o único fio de consciência que tinha e permanecer ali, agüentando firme, por ela, pela sua única razão de viver nessa vida._

_- Eu gostava tanto de você, gostava de seus serviços, mas você me decepcionou tanto._

_- Mestre...._

_- Shh, calma, não fale, você não pode._

_O corte atravessou o rosto cortando os lábios. Cuspiu, vomitou o sangue vertido de seu pulmão socado pelo pé que lhe forçava no chão._

_- Milode – Tentou dizer, mas o corte impedia que as palavras saíssem corretas – Dexe lhe eplica._

_- Explicar – Riu o Lord – Vejamos._

_Levantou-se deixando-o gemendo no chão. Foi até seus seguidores. Tirou a máscara de cada um, mas embaixo dela estava outra máscara, a máscara da lealdade e da coragem. Todos e cada um tentava esconder seu medo perante aqueles olhos vermelhos._

_- O que acham? Devo deixá-lo se explicar, quer dizer, tentar se explicar?_

_- Permite que eu fale senhor? _

_O comensal andou até o lado do Lord, seus cabelos longos e loiro reluzindo à luz do fogo nos archotes pendurados. Seus olhos cinzas era perigosamente traiçoeiros e mentirosos. Seus sorriso falso pulou em sua boca ao falar._

_- Sim Malfoy, pode falar, estou ansioso para saber oq eu acha._

_- Milorde, acho que ele pode ter uma chance de se explicar, por mais que as explicações dele não sejam satisfatórias._

_- Bom, se ninguém mais vai dizer, vamos Severus, explique-se. Diga-me o que houve no dia em que todos pensaram que eu havia morrido._

_Snape tentou sem muito sucesso se levantar. A dor intensa era grande demis, insuportável. Seu olho esquerdo estava inchado e sua boca estava imóvel saindo sangue. Encostou-se na parede e olhou pela fresta que conseguia abrir de seus olhos. O Lord estava parado no meio da sala escura com as mãos cruzadas segurando a varinha esperando uma resposta convincente._

_- No dia que acoteceu a guerra, o seno me ataco co Nagni. Eu não mori, consegui me levata e fui para o jardim – Cuspiu o sangue acumulado na boca – Lá eu vi todos lutano, eu tentei impedi os comesai a não matare o Pott para que o seno tivesse ele intero. Não podia dexa minha posição de espião, então atingi alguns comesais, tudo para ajuda o seno milode. Minha vida é segui-o._

_- Eu seu Severus, eu sempre soube que não me enganou – Sua risada soou tão alto que Snape pôde sentir as ondas de diversão que vinham de sua voz – Eu já li a sua mente enquanto estava entrando aqui, mas sabe que eu adoro brincar com vocês, meus súditos._

_Ele chegou perto, passou a mão pelo rosto machucado afastando os cabelos grudados pelo sangue._

_- Meu fiel comensal, sempre, até mesmo na hora de sua quase morte. Ai ai Severus._

_Ele afastou os cabelos do pescoço dele e viu ali a marca da mordida da cobra Nagini que Snape escondia com seu sobretudo e feitiços. A cobra o mordera fundo espalhando seu veneno pelo corpo dele, não foi fácil se recuperar, a cobra decepada por Longbotton quase levara Snape para o mundo dos mortos._

_- Nagini já não vai mais mordê-lo Severus. E não se preocupe, não deixarei Naja mordê-lo, ela é calma. Eu o quero inteiro Severus._

_Snape conhecia aquele sorrisinho cínico no rosto ofídico, já sabia o que vinha depois._

_- Espero que ainda tenha disposição Severus, pois hoje eu estopu insaciável, vê-lo gemendo no chão me deixou louco._

_- Sempre teno disposição paa o seno milode._

_Voldemort deu uma risada somente para Severus e saiu arrastando seu manto pelo chão. Snape olhou para os outros comensais, o olhavam, o observavam tentar chegar até o quarto onde o Lord o esperava._

_Abriu a porta, estava escuro, mas aquele quarto era tão conhecido que não precisou clareá-lo._

_A porta fechou_

_A risada soou"_

- Já chega Alvo, sei que é curioso, mas os desejos sexuais do Lord e o que ele faz comigo dentro daquele quarto não é problema seu.

- Não sabia que ainda se submetia a isso.

- Eu me submeto ao que for preciso para cumprir minha promessa.

- Ainda a mesma?

- Sempre a mesma.

Alvo analisava o homem a sua frente, de repente as palavras de Hermione foram recitadas como um poema em sua cabeça.

**_"O maior guerreiro desta guerra. Nenhum grifinório teve a coragem deste sonserino"_**

Era verdade, ele sabia que nunca houvera tal coragem de permanecer anos após anos fazendo um trabalho como esse em seus grifinórios, nem em nenhum outro aluno, apenas nele, apenas em Snape, aquele aluno mirradinho que ficava escondido nos cantos lendo livros e livros, devorando a biblioteca, tentando mostrar-se o mais inteligente e o mesmo que desprezara apenas por ser sonserino dando créditos para alunos como James e Sirius que somente quebravam regras, mas que eram de sua casa, eram grifinórios. Davam medalhas e honras para a escola. Onde estão eles nesse momento? Mortos, morreram por aqueles que amavam, mas se estivessem vivos onde estariam? No lugar de Severus? Não, jamais, aquele lugar só se cabe uma pessoa, a mais corajosa de todas que faz tudo apenas para não quebrar a promessa que fez para a mulher que ama.

- Onde esteve esse tempo todo? Não tenho noticias de você faz quase duas semanas.

- Estava me recuperando, estava na minha mansão. Agora já sabem onde estou, não preciso me esconder e o Lord me deu, digamos que o seu perdão.

- Quer dizer que ele o aceitou de volta ao clã dele, mas não confia tanto assim em você, não mais.

- Exatamente, provável que eu tenha que passar por mais alguns testes para ele poder ter certeza que ainda sou um comensal.

- Tenho que parabenizá-lo, foi muito corajoso Severus.

- Pare com essa babozeira grifinória Alvo, fiz o que você falaria para eu fazer, fiz o meu trabalho, o que sempre faço.

- Ela se orgulha de você.

- Ela já morreu, não tem do que se orgulhar, e nem deve, se não fosse eu, ela estaria viva.

- Eu não falava de Lily – Snape franziu o cenho – Falava da senhorita Granger.

- Você e suas baboseiras.

- Se acha que é isso, só espero não ter que te dizer " Eu te disse " Mentira, eu espero sim.

- Velho sádico. Já sabe o que vai fazer quanto ao Lord?

- O que venho fazendo durante anos. Espionar e resistir até que seja a hora de lutar.

_**Meninas, sempre pensei na relação de Snape com o Lord e me veio na cabeça esse tipo de relação.**_

_**Snape não é gay antes que alguem pense tá.**_

_**Fiquei com dó dele nesse momento.**_

_**Mas sabem que nosso herói, só é herói pois passa por tudo isso**_


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

O tempo passou rápido, o outono chegava ao fim para dar espaço ao inverno gélido da Inglaterra. Já não havia mais folhas nos galhos das árvores nuas e cruas que rodeavam o castelo. A margem do lago mostrava indícios do congelamento que ocorreria.

Hagrid acabava de sair da floresta proibida com o professor Snape.

- Professor, muito obrigado. Acho que o bichinho não agüentaria se o senhor não ajudasse. Unicórnios são difíceis de curar.

- Continue a administrar a poção Hagrid

Snape virou-se sem dar ouvidos aos agradecimentos de Hagrid, estava aborrecido como esteve desde o dia do banquete de boas vindas. Desde aquele dia não conseguia ver Hermione o tempo que achava ser necessário vê-la. Quase todos os dias o namorado vinha fazer uma visita e os dois ficavam no lago, vendo o por do sol, almoçavam juntos e algumas vezes dormiam juntos embaixo de uma arvore no jardim.

Ela estava feliz com ele, parecia contente de tê-lo e cada vez que Snape olhava-se no espelho sem o feitiço ele tinha certeza que de que o lugar dela não era ao seu lado.

Respirou fundo aquele ar gelado e foi para o castelo. Suas botas estavam molhadas pela grama encharcada da chuva noturna.

Lá no lago, na beirada, encostada em uma árvore, vestida com o sobretudo que deu a ela. O tom preto realçando o rosto de pele branca com os cabelos castanhos voando enrolados em cachos definidos caídos livre pelas suas costas.

Os botões fechados apenas na barriga acentuando os seios fartos cobertos pela camisa branca com os botões de cima abertos deixando o colo alvo a vista. A calça justa o permitia ver as pernas cumpridas.

Ela estava parada sem ter foco em sua visão. Expressão séria, concentrada em seus devaneios, ouvidos nada atentos para os passos lentos que se aproximavam.

- o que uma grifinória está fazendo em um sábado nublado e frio de visita a Hogsmead?

- Esperando o professor de poções aparecer e perguntar – Disse baixinho sem se virar – E o que o professor de poções faz aqui também?

- Quer que eu responda? – Encaixou-se atrás dela aspirando o perfume de seus cabelos.

- Não é preciso – Encostou sua cabeça no peito dele sentindo-se ser abraçada por aquele corpo quente.

O nariz dele em sua cabeça sentindo o perfume de morango, uma mão nos cachos soltos e a outra em sua barriga segurando-a perto de seu corpo. Ela fechou os olhos aproveitando o carinho da mão grande e os beijos depositados em seu pescoço.

- Isso é tortura – Ela sussurrou segurando a mão em sua barriga.

- Não mais do que a que me faz sofrer.

O s lábios quentes encontraram a junção entre o pescoço e o ombro. Ali se acabaram beijando a pele aveludada, mordiscou de eleve o ombro que deixou exposto afastando a blusa branca.

- Sabe que não posso – Disse Hermione baixinho.

- Eu estou pouco me lixando para o seu namorado

As mãos dele já haviam desabotoado o sobretudo e o jogado no chão molhado, agora desabotoavam os botões da camisa branca, seus movimentos eram leves e precisos, seus lábios ainda lambiam seu pescoço com desejo.

- Quer saber – ofegou a menina quando sua blusa foi aberta expondo os seios dentro do sutien de renda preta – Eu também não estou.

Ela se virou encaixando seu corpo no corpo másculo dele. Sua mão na nuca dele, seus olhos lascivos, o fogo queimando em suas pupilas. Pegou uma das mãos de Snape e levou ate suas coxas. Ele apertou pegando-a pelas pernas e levantando-a. Hermione encaixou as pernas na cintura dele sendo pressionada contra a arvore, o rosto dele em seu colo respirando forte sentindo as ondas de prazer passarem como relâmpagos pelas suas veias.

Ela baixou o rosto e beijou sua testa, bochechas, ponte do nariz e lábios, lábios vermelhos que lhe mordia e chupava a língua. Mas os lábios mudaram, tornaram-se secos, ásperos. O clima mudou, tornou-se completamente gelado como se sua alma fosse posta em um frezer de potência máxima, era cruel, dolorido, sentia seu coração parar, mas os lábios secos não paravam de beijá-lo, ardentemente.

No entanto era diferente, era menos quente, menos gostoso. Separou-se dela devagar e abriu os olhos.

Os cabelos vermelhos lisos caídos sobre o colo cobrindo o seios nus, redondos, alvos com mamilos rosas, uma barriga definida com um ventre perfeito acima do sexo nu, suas pernas torneadas o agarrando sem deixá-lo escapar. Seus olhos de um tom verde pecaminoso o encarando.

- Lily.

O suor descia correndo pelo seu rosto e pelas costas nuas. Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e olhou para a minúscula janela. Ainda estava escura, mais uma madrugada perdida pelos fantasmas de seu passado.

Levantou-se, o corpo quente contra o frio do quarto. Vestiu apenas sua capa deixando o restante do corpo nu e foi até seu armário. No canto esquerdo do armário empoeirado estava a caixinha dela, a que roubara de sua mala sabendo que se pedisse ela não daria.

Pequena, revestida de pedrinhas vermelhas, um pequeno feche que não o impedia de ver as fotos que ali ela guardava.

Seis pequenas fotos dela sorrindo belamente no jardim de Hogwarts e nos dormitórios femininos grudada com suas amigas e apenas uma guardada como relíquia de um dia de verão em que ela em seu segundo ano, o convencera a tirar uma foto com ela.

Ele não sorria, bem típico dele, mas ela não ligava para o sorriso dele, nem para seu humor sádico e mórbido. Ela o abraçava mesmo assim envolvendo seus braços no pescoço dele e juntando seu rosto ao dele com um sorriso aberto mostrando seus dentes brancos e perfeitos. Ele estava com seus cabelos jogados para frente cobrindo metade de seu rosto, mas ela afastara para dar um beijo casto em suas pálidas bochechas que ficaram vermelhas. Se fosse possível ouvir som naquela foto ouviria uma banda completa que era seu coração quando os lábios quentes dela tocaram sua pele fria.

Fora Lily e seus belíssimos olhos verdes que o aceitaram como amigo quando todos o excluíam. Fora ela que conseguira fazê-lo chorar as lágrimas presas pelas magoas da vida. Lily foi a única pessoa para quem contou sobre sua vida. A única que o ajudava com seus pesadelos quando sua mente não suportava. A única que amou incondicionalmente e por quem ainda suporta transformarsse em um carrasco quando lhe mandam. Por ela ele matou, por ela ele virou monstro, por ela ele sofreu ao dilacerar os corpos infantis, por ela ele se machuca sabendo que assim evitaria machucar dez outras pessoas, por ela ele se arrisca, por ela ele morre todos os dias somente para nascer novamente e por ela lutar mais um pouco.

É por ela que ele, na madrugada fria se vestia completamente preparando-se para atender ao chamado do Lord. Uma reunião a essa hora não era algo simples. O Lord é excêntrico o bastante para apenas querer divertir-se com seus comensais e ele, Severus, era seu querido braço direito, sendo assim tinha o privilégio de escolher sua diversão, e ele conhecia bem demais essa diversão, já o fez várias vezes.

Olhou-se no espelho. Um rosto velho, cansado, seus olhos negros deixavam transparecer seus anos de vida como comensal.

Mortes

Inocentes pedindo clemência em suas mãos

Comensais não tem clemência

Não tem dó

Não perdoam

Não sofrem

Apenas sacam suas varinhas e cortam o ar com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

Desistiu de contar as vezes que sua varinha fizera uma vida se esvair.

A marca ardeu novamente, mais forte dessa vez. Ele era exigido.

Sua capa esvoaçava pelo jardim em direção aos portões, não olhava para trás nessa hora, não tinha coragem para isso, pois se fizesse o comensal dentro de si iria embora e nesse momento era dele que ele mais precisava. Apenas saiu e aparatou sem ver o olhar da grifinória no alto da torre, em seu dormitório vendo-o sair mais uma vez para voltar novamente caindo pelo jardim precisando chamar Hagrid para levá-lo para dentro. Não era preciso que alguém confirmasse isso para ela, ela sabia que Lord Voldemort voltara e era com isso que estava mais preocupada.

Mal sentiu seu corpo se desgrudar da grama verde e lamacenta e já estava pisando no chão duro da masmorra escura da mansão Malfoy. O cheiro era de mofo, lodo, sujeira. Ar abafado que comprimia seus pulmões o impedindo de copnseguir respirar.

Ficou parado, apenas parado.

Sua mente esvaziando-se de tudo que não poderia deixar transparecer. Sua personalidade, seu eu escondendo-se em algum lugar, em um baú negro em sua mente.

Sua alma quebrada em várias partes continuava ali, junta, sem abandoná-lo.

Dela veio a imagem do ser em quem se tornaria.

O comensal de máscara.

Pensava qual era sua verdadeira máscara agora.

Aquela que vestia ou aquela que tinha?

Qual era sua verdadeira história?

Podia ele distinguir-lo de si mesmo?

Seus passos erm pesados, uma luta interna para enfim fazer nascer novamente seu olhar mais sádico, seu sorriso mais sínico, seu ódio mais puro.

Abriu a porta e entrou no meio da confusão de vozes.

O recinto era luxuoso, diferente das masmorras frias e cheia de lodo. Ali tudo era muito claro. Um lustre de cristal, grande e luxuoso enchia a sala de luminosidade. A grande lareira estava acesa fazendo o fogo dançar jogando labaredas para cima. Todos davam risadas sentados em poltronas confortáveis de cor verde escuro. Alguns cantos mais escuros que os outros onde gemidos de prazer eram ouvidos em meio ao som de risadas bêbadas.

- Chega – Disse baixo a voz do Lord calando os comensais em volta – Severus, demorou demais.

- Desculpe-se Milorde – Disse curvando-se em uma reverência um tanto quanto exagerada. – Vim o mais rápido que pude.

- Ora, não tem problema Severus – Levantou o rosto do professor com a mão esquelética – Afinal, hoje a noite é sua.

- Minha?

O tom na voz de Snape bailava entre o surpreso e o ansioso. O Lord por vezes recompensava seus súditos com uma noite inteira de farra pelas ruas trouxas de Londres.

Prazer

Sexo

Loucura

- Hoje darei a você meu presente pela sua lealdade. Uma noite Severus, ao meu lado, uma noite em que você vai tomar as decisões, você fará o que quiser, uma noite especial.

Uma noite de gritos

Uma noite de sangue

Uma noite de tortura

Uma noite de morte

Prazer nos olhos negros

Loucura esfomeada

Já sentia as reações do corpo diante do pensamente do que viria a seguir.

- Vamos meus servos. Londres nos espera.

Em uma fumaça preta Snape desapareceu, aparecendo lentamente em uma rua escura com casa iguais, seus jardins bem cuidados e seus carros importados na calçada sem temerem serem roubados.

Sentiu o cheiro da noite, aquele cheiro o invadiu o corpo, subindo pelas veias até fazer seu sangue bombear mais rápido, seu adrenalina aumentando gradativamente, seu prazer chegando. O Lord estava ao seu lado enquanto olhava para a noite de lua cheia. Um circulo formou-se envolta dos dois, máscaras monstruosas escondendo o rosto dos verdadeiros monstros embaixo delas.

- Dê a ordem Severus, hoje a noite é sua.

Snape tirou sua máscara prateada e mostrou seu sorriso de satisfação. A glória de uma noite de comando em suas mãos, vidas em suas mãos, felicidades em suas mãos, ele as pegou bem em sua palma e fechou sua mão esmagando-os como um tomate que deve ter sua polpa extraída.

- Entrem, destruam, queimem, matem, façam o que for preciso para ver a felicidade sair dos olhos desses imundos.

Os gritos assombraram a noite de trovões que se seguiu, no alto céu da noite a chuva evidenciava que seria uma noite gloriosa.

- Severus, eu tenho um presente para você, venha.

Snape, como um bom servo, seguiu seu mestre até uma casa no fim da rua. Era branca igual as outras. A porta não estava trancada para sua surpresa.

- Eu já deixei tudo preparado para você, ela é perfeita, do seu gosto.

Entraram na sala espaçosa, na estante tinham muitos quadros de pessoas sorrindo. Snape pegou um deles na mão, um casal, sorriam, felizes. Felicidade que o insultou, sua mãos fechou-se no quadro quebrando-o em pedacinhos, seu ódio queimou a foto instantaneamente.

- Não podem ser felizes Severus. A vida é assim. Por que, meu caro, deixaremos esses trouxas serem felizes sendo que nós, bruxos e poderosos, não tivemos essa proeza, fomos roubados Severus, nos roubaram nossa felicidade, nosso amor fraternal. Não temos família. Então por que deixar que eles tenham?

O Lord pegou em seu ombro o indicando o caminho, subindo a escada. Cada degrau fazia sumir aquele Severus Snape da Ordem da fênix, aquele menino franzino que estudou nos cantos da escola, o professor que corrigia os exames dos cabeças ocas. Aquele Severus já não existia, não por hoje. Hoje a noite era dele, apenas dele, seu lado negro, seu lado infeliz, seu lado comensal. Empurrou com uma mão a porta do ultimo quarto.

Estava tudo escuro, mas ele não precisava que acendesse a luz. Ligou apenas o abajur. O quarto era pequeno, rosa, cheio de moveis bonitos e estrelas que brilhavam no teto.

Uma cama no canto, cobertores rosas, ursinhos em volta e no meio deles, uma garota linda, linda garotinha de quinze anos no máximo.

- Samantha – Sussurrou a voz grossa de Snape ao ler a pulseira dourada que ela usava.

Loira, linda, graciosa.

Sentou-se ao lado dela e a observou respirar.

Sentiu o odor do Lord em sua nuca, podre como o próprio se sentia, podre.

- Linda não é?

O Lord tirou devagar os cobertores dela e expôs o corpo esguio, apenas de calcinha ela mostrava as pernas torneadas.

- Está vendo Severus o que eu lhe dou pela sua lealdade que me demonstra.

Snape comensal quase teve um orgasmo de excitação quando o Lord começou a lhe dizer o que poderia fazer com ela e o Snape professor gritava preso em uma jaula com espinhos em suas grades.

Seu olhar era pura loucura. Suas mãos postaram-se nos seios com mamilos rígidos de frio.

- Faça.

Olhou para ela, suas mãos apertando os seios brancos.

- Quero que tire esse feitiço do rosto Severus. Deixe-a ver o monstro que esta agora, deixe a ver o rosto distorcido que lhe dei.

Snape acenou com sua varinha tirando o feitiço que era obrigado a usar todos os dias.

Passeou as mãos pelo corpo dela. O volume em sua calça aumentando cada vez mais. Ela se mexeu abrindo mais as pernas quando a mão dele encostou em seu sexo por cima da calcinha. Ela gemeu sonhando.

Tirou a calcinha jogando no chão e mordeu seu ventre.

Os olhos âmbar se abriram.

Uma mão postou-se na boca aberta apertando-a, machucando.

- Shhh – Disse com o corpo em cima do dela, sua ereção aparecendo dentro de suas calças – Nem pense em gritar.

Seu frágil corpo foi virado de bruços e ela sentiu quando ele abria a própria calça.

Pânico

Medo

Mexia-se na cama, mas não conseguia se soltar, ele a prendia fortemente.

- Não se preocupe Severus, ela poderá gritar, coloquei feitiço no quarto.

Puxou o cabelo dela vendo o Lord rir sentado em uma cadeira no canto.

Seus lábios na orelha dela, lambendo.

Soltou a boca dela e imediatamente ouviu o grito de pavor.

- Então grita vadia – Disse Snape com uma voz sanguinária – Grita que eu quero ouvir, pede clemência para mim, ajoelhe-se e reze, bem rezado, não gosto de nada mal feito.

- Grita – Abriu as pernas dela pressionando-se em sua entrada.

- Por onde vai começar Severus – Perguntou o Lord.

- Por onde o senhor quiser Milorde.

- Elas sempre gritam mais quando é por trás.

- Está ouvindo Samantha. É melhor relaxar pois isso vai doer. E muito.

Puxou o cabelo dela trazendo –a mais para trás.

O membro a invadiu.

A pele rasgou

O sangue jorrou

Lágrimas escorreram

E o grito saiu, a quilômetros de distancia, em um dormitório em uma das torres mais altas.

- SEVERUS NÃO!

_**Certo, algumas explicações.**_

_**Esse foi sem duvida alguma o capitulo mais dificil de fazer e o mais profundo que consegui. Ele me tocou, na hora em que eu estava escrevendo consegui sentir o que ele sentia, pois eu dava asas a essa crueldade, mas tal crueldade será necessaria para a continuação da história.**_

_**Me perdoem por tal crueldade que o fiz passar.**_

_**Foi dificil, mas esta ai e dedico a voces.**_

_**abraços**_

_**mandem reviews e não me matem please**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ainnn, desculpem meninas, sei que demorei demais para postar esse capitulo neh. Deixe vcs na mão, mas foi por uma boa causa, estava terminando uma outra fic. Mas olha aqui para vcs, um capitulo todinho e ja estou escrevendo o outro**_

_**Obrigada pelos comentários. Realmente aquele capitulo foi muito dificil para ecsrever, cheguei a chorar pensando nele fazendo aquilo, mas eu precisei colocar para ficar chocante a história.**_

_**E gente coitado do Sevinho com aquele rosto.**_

_**Bom, não vou me prolongar muito não, quero que leiam e mandem reviews.....**_

_**bjusssssssss  
**_

Hermione não ouvia as palavras de baixo calão que os quadros lhe falavam quando ela passou correndo com a varinha acesa iluminando o caminho. Seus pés descalços mostravam machucados dos tombos que levou na escuridão do castelo.

- Por que Severus?

O suor escorria pelo seu rosto assustado. Não acreditava que ele pudesse fazer aquilo. Não aceitava pensar que o homem que ama fizesse isso.

- Professora – Chamou batendo na porta – Professora, por favor, atende, por favor.

- Mas o que é isso senhorita Granger? Não sabe que horas são? – Perguntou a professora McGonagall antes de ver o rosto da aluna – Oh Meu Deus, senhorita Granger, o que houve?

- Eu preciso ver o diretor, mas não sei a senha.

McGonagall colocou sua mão no ombro dela e a puxou para dentro de uma sala muito elegante com móveis antigos e uma grande lareira que a professora acendeu. Hermione sentiu o clima quente dentro da sala, mas isso não foi suficiente para impedi-la de derramar as lágrimas que tanto segurava.

A professora a sentou no sofá e afagou suas costas.

- Hermione, o que houve?

- Eu... eu preciso ver o diretor, preciso... preciso contar para ele, saber a verdade.... sobre ele. – O choro a impediu de continuar a falar o restante, cada imagem do que via a cortava por dentro.

Hermione mantinha a mão em seus olhos e chorava compulsivamente. McGonagall segurou sua mão fortemente e a puxou para um abraço carinhoso afagando suas costas enquanto Hermione agarrava-se à professora deixando seu choro lavar a camisola dela.

- Shhh, calma querida, esta tudo bem. Pode chorar, faz bem.

Depois de um tempo Hermione conseguiu controlar-se e levantou o rosto ainda com a mão em seu olho.

- Hermione querida, diga o que aconteceu. Pode confiar em mim. Sabe que me preocupo demais com meus alunos e mais ainda com você que é especial para mim. Fale comigo.

- Professora – Disse enfim ao tomar coragem. Sua mão segurava firmemente a dela e seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar estavam fixos nos azuis da professora – Preciso saber. A senhora acha que... que o professora Snape é uma boa pessoa?

Minerva não se surpreendeu quando Hermione perguntou de Snape. Quantas vezes já não tivera alunas que choravam em seu ombro por causa do professor que as ignoravam. Só ficava triste que elas escolhessem justamente o professor mais difícil daquela escola.

- O professor Snape? – Hermione assentiu – Bom, Hermione eu sempre tive uma única opinião quanto a Severus. Desde quando ele era aluno ate hoje. Posso disser que mesmo não sendo intima eu sou privilegiada por saber a verdade sobre a vida dele, saber quem é o verdadeiro homem por trás da parede de gelo. Severus não é somente um bom homem Hermione, Severus é mais que isso. Severus é aquele que jamais irá desistir de lutar por uma boa causa enquanto houver um resto de vida em seu corpo. Eu o vi crescer Hermione e para mim não há homem igual a Severus e nem irá existir.

- Então... então por que ele fez aquilo? – Sussurrou mais para si do que para a professora – Professora, por favor, preciso ver o diretor. É muito importante. Por favor.

Minerva olhou direito para a menina. Hermione não era o tipo de aluna que pediria para ver o diretor aquela hora por uma besteira.

- Bolo de chocolate.

- Obrigada

- Hermione espere.

Mas Hermione voltou a correr pelos corredores com sua varinha acesa. Suas pernas já não agüentavam mais correr, tinha que parar por ela, mas tinha que continuar por Samantha. Tinha que saber a verdade, tinha que ter força para saber, para perguntar. Dumbledore sabe, ele sempre sabe de tudo. Chegou até o começo do corredor para o escritório do diretor. A gárgula estava lá, no final, mas suas pernas estavam tão pesadas. O peso não era cansaço, era o medo que se instalava em seu corpo e crescia conforme a proximidade com a verdade.

Arrastou-se até a gárgula e disse a senha baixinho. A gárgula se mexeu dando espaço para que ela subisse o s degraus. Cada um maior que o outro. Demorou para conseguir subir tudo e ao chegar até a grande porta levantou a mão, mas não conseguiu bater. Suas lágrimas voltaram e ela se sentiu escorregar para o chão. Abraçou os joelhos sentindo a tristeza doer em seu peito. Não sentiu quando seu corpo amoleceu e permaneceu caído no chão gelado.

Era tudo desconexo, não conseguia focalizar uma imagem certa. Tudo rodava.

- Severus.

Ele estava ali e era lindo com suas roupas negras. Estava sorrindo de canto e entendia a mão para alguém, a outra pessoa pegou na mão dele, ela era pequena, estava de costas, ele a puxou para mais perto colocando sua mão na cintura dela.

- Severus.

Ele cheirou os cabelos lisos e beijou o pescoço.

Hermione não conseguia e mexer, o via perto dela, mas não podia se aproximar. Ele lambeu o pescoço dela descendo sua mão até as coxas definidas dela.

- Não Severus.

Ele começou a tirar a roupa da menina rasgando a calça, deixando-a nua em um instante.

- Não, esse não é você.

E não era mesmo o Severus que ela conhecia, o Severus que ela amava. Seu rosto estava desfigurado, sua boca tinha um corte do lado esquerdo que pegava o canto do lábio e subia ate o lóbulo de sua orelha e tinha um outro corte que descia pela sua testa e pegava seu olho terminando na sua bochecha perto da boca. Mas não era os cortes que o deixavam diferente, era seu olhar. Dava medo, era torturante, duro, insensível, cruel. Era possível ver o fogo do inferno pelas suas pupilas dilatadas. Seu sorriso não era mais galanteador, era cruel, terrível.

Ele puxou os cabelos dela e a colocou de costas para ele encostada em uma parede. Era ela, a menina, Samantha. Ele puxou novamente o cabelo dela e Hermione pôde ver o desespero nos olhos dela, o medo. Ele causou aquilo, ele era aquilo.

- Grite

- SEVERUS.

- Hermione fique calma.

- NÃO, SEVERUS NÃO. VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO. DEIXE-A.

- Minerva me ajude aqui.

A enfermeira tentava inutilmente fazer Hermione parar de se debater na cama, mas ela demonstrava uma força muito grande. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e seus gritos ecoavam pelo grande aposento.

- NÃO, POR FAVOR, PARE. LARGUE-A. SEVERUS.

- De novo, já é a terceira vez que ela tem um ataque desses.

- Mas, a senhora não disse que ela estava melhorando.

- Eu pensei que sim, ela tinha parado com isso e tinha apenas tido pesadelos sem muita importância, mas agora ela voltou a ter esses ataques e a chamar por ele quase sempre. Segure-a, vou aplicar a poção nela.

McGonagall tentava segurar a menina, mas os pesadelos não a permitiam que ficasse quieta. Doía em seu peito, doía vê-lo fazer aquilo, cada instante que seu rosto mostrava satisfação e o da menina somente pavor e medo.

- Severus... por que?

A poção começou a fazer efeito e sua respiração desacelerou. ELA VOLTOU A DORMIR.

- onde ele esta Minerva?

- No quarto dele, se nega a ver alguém.

- Eu não posso mais ficar com ela aqui. Já tentei de tudo. Temo que ela fique em coma e se ficar terei que removê-la para o ST'Mungus.

- É mesmo necessário Papoula.

- Faz quatro dias que a encontramos na porta do diretor, ate agora não recobrou a consciência e esses pesadelos estão piores.

- Acho que está na hora de Alvo ter uma conversa séria com Severus. Ele precisa vir vê-la, ela chama por ele.

McGonagall saiu pisando firme, estava decidida, se Snape não viesse por bem, viria por mal.

- Como ela está – Perguntou Robert que esperava por resposta do lado de fora.

- Senhor Laine, não acha melhor ir para casa descansar?

- Com todo o respeito, mas a senhora iria para casa enquanto a pessoa que mais ama está em uma enfermaria?

- Ela continua na mesma situação. Tememos que ela possa ficar em coma. Estamos cuidando dela e fazendo o máximo que podemos. Sinto muito senhor Laine.

- Não sente não. Posso vê-la?

- Sim, só não faça barulho, ela acabou de dormir.

- Está bem.

Robert entrou devagar, uma dor em seu peito. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dela e pegou em sua mão.

- Ah Mione, minha doce Mione, o que houve com você?

Ele beijou a mão mole e gelada acomodando-se para mais uma noite em claro.

Alvo caminhava junto com Minerva pelos corredores. O brilho nos olhos do diretor estava apagado, parecia cinza agora, sua expressão era de pura preocupação.

- Ela está piorando Alvo e ele recusasse a falar com qualquer pessoa. Duvida que saiba que Hermione Granger esta na enfermaria.

- Vou falar com ele Minerva, não se preocupe, ele irá me escutar.

- Espero, ele é a nossa única chance.

- Eu sei.

Alvo seguiu pelos corredores vazios e gelados ate chegar aos aposentos do mestre de poções. Ele bateu três vezes e nenhuma resposta foi dada.

- Severus, por que dificulta tanto as coisas – Disse para si mesmo.

A porta abriu-se com o aceno de varinha do diretor e fechou-se da mesma forma. A grande sala de estar estava vazia e escura. A lareira estava apagada e no chão havia cacos de vidros de copos com bebidas, totalmente quebrados, estilhaçados.

A única porta aberta mostrava um belíssimo quarto pouco iluminado. O chão estava coberto por páginas de livros rasgados

Livros

Lençóis

Roupas

Espelhos

Tudo quebrado e jogado assim com o homem sentado em sua cadeira. Esparramado, as pernas abertas, os braços ao lado do corpo. Suas roupas amassadas e sua camisa branca aberta mostrando o peito com marcas vermelhas recente, nada mais que uns cortes para aliviar a dor de seu peito. Em sua mão, uma garrafa quase vazia de Wisky.

Alvo caminhou ate a frente dele e olhou em seus olhos, mas ele tapou o rosto com a mão.

- Por favor, Alvo saia daqui.

- Não – Disse simplesmente pegando a garrafa da mão dele – Você não precisa disso.

- Talvez precise mais do que imagina.

Dumbledore sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado dele e pegou a mão que escondia o rosto, mas ele não a baixou, apenas a acariciou.

- Oh Severus, meu caro Severus. Por mais quanto coisa se submeterá pra sentir-se perdoado por ela?

- O quanto for preciso.

Snape levantou-se e foi para o banheiro. Demorou alguns minutos para voltar, mas quando voltou estava devidamente arrumado, suas vestes impecáveis e seus cabelos escorridos como sempre.

- Até quando usará esse feitiço para esconder seu rosto?

- Até todo o sempre se for preciso. Ele esta melhorando aos poucos, mas vai demorar ainda para ficar bom.

O quarto já estava arrumado e Dumbledore sorria. O diretor segurou os ombros dele e olhou em seus olhos vazios.

- Quem diria que um dia você foi um menino tão franzino.

- Por favor Alvo. Minha cabeça dói demais para ter que agüentar sua melação.

Snape dirigiu-se até seu bar e pegou mais um copo de wisky.

- O que teve que fazer dessa vez Severus, para ficar assim?

- Não é da sua conta.

Fechou os olhos, ainda tinha o gosto dela em sua boca, sentia a maciez da pele da criança que violentara, que destruiu a vida, que tirou os sonhos, uma menina, uma criança. Mais wisky.

- Fale logo por que veio aqui Alvo.

- Preciso e sua ajuda.

- Como sempre, o que é dessa vez?

- A ajuda não é para mim. É para outra pessoa que precisa demais de você. Quero que vá vê-la. Está na enfermaria. Pode ir quando quiser, mas não demore, a vida dela esta acabando.

Dumbledore saiu dos aposentos e foi embora deixando Snape quebrar mais um copo. Sentou-se novamente na cadeira olhando para o nada. A imagem da menina ainda em sua mente.

O desespero

O medo

Mas havia algo que o incomodava, algo que só agora percebera, só agora de dera conta.

Aqueles olhos castanhos, a cor pura da inocência, não eram de Samantha.

Ela viu

Ela sentiu

Ela sofreu

A enfermaria

- Hermione

_**Hummm, logo logo tem Hermione enfrentando Snape e ele mostrando a verdade de sua vida para ela.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Meninas muito obrigada pelos reviews, fiquei muito feliz por eles. **_

_**Desculpem mesmo pela demora é que eu ando meio ocupada com o trabalho entao estou tendo menos tempo, mas eu consegui vir ate aqui e colocar mais um capitulo. As coisas estão ficando tensas agora**_

_**vamos lá**_

_**bjus para vcs....**_

_**Nessa parte eu fiz pensando em suas musicas a primeira é a do Evanescence - Bring me to life e a segunda é da Pitty - Mascara.**_

_**Espero que curtem**_

_"Como você pode ver através dos meus olhos como portas abertas  
direcionando você até minha essência  
Onde estou tão intorpecida  
Sem uma alma  
Meu espirito está dormindo em algum lugar frio  
Até que você o encontre lá e o traga de volta pra casa"_

Seus passos não faziam barulho por mais que praticamente corresse pulando de dois em dois degraus. O alto teor de álcool o impediu de continuar andando e ele parou, bem diante da grande porta da ala hospitalar, ou o verdadeiro motivo dele ter parado ali sem entrar com tudo naquele lugar seria por que tinha medo de saber como ela estava lá dentro, tinha receio de vê-la, de falar com ela, ver o sofrimento em seus lindos olhos. Ver que ela sabia de tudo, de alguma forma que ele não sabia como.

Hermione não era legilimens e não tinha uma cicatriz que a ligava a ele, como poderia saber de tudo que ele fazia,ver tudo que ele fazia, viver tudo que ele fazia.

Girou a maçaneta devagar e entrou na ala hospitalar. Estava tudo escuro e o vento gelado entrava pela única janela aberta. Ele fechou a porta e ficou parado tentando respirar corretamente. Seus olhos estão fechados como se fossem um pedido de desculpas, como se quisesse sentir que aquilo tudo não era real, que jamais tivesse entrado naquele quarto.

Mas cada vez que respirava, constatava que estava vivo, que estava ali naquela carcaça de homem, que era ele e tudo o que viveu, aquela mortes e aquelas dores, eram reais. E era real também a voz que o chamava. Uma voz doce, baixinha que entrava pelos seus ouvidos como uma musica de ninar. Ela vinha do fundo da ala, tão baixinha, quase chorada.

- Severus

Ele caminhou seguindo a voz dela. Cada passo era uma imagem dela que era distorcida em sua mente. Uma menina tão linda, tão bela e cheia de vida. Agora aquela mesma menina estava deitada naquela cama dura e desconfortável com apenas uma fina manta para cobrir-lhe o corpo frágil.

Vê-la assim frágil, era como se ao invés do copo de wisky o que estivesse quebrado eram os restos de seu coração, os cacos que sobraram, aqueles míseros pedaços que procuravam nela um motivo para continuar batendo.

O rosto dela estava descansando nos travesseiros com seus cabelos volumosos esparramados pelo colchão.

- Severus

Ela chamou e ele achou que seu nome ficava muito bem naquela voz.

Ele aproximou-se e sentou ao lado dela na cama, apertou o peito quando a dor intensificou-se. Pegou a mão dela, estava tão quente e suada. Seu corpo tremia levemente. Levou sua mão à testa dela.

Febre

- Severus

_ (Refrão)  
(Acorde-me)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(Eu não consigo acordar)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(Salve-me)  
Chame meu nome e salve-me da escuridão  
(Acorde-me)  
faça meu sangue correr  
(Eu não consigo acordar)  
Antes que eu me desfaça  
(Salve-me)  
Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

Ela o chamou apertando sua mão. Seu corpo tremeu mais forte. Snape afastou os cabelos molhados dela que grudavam em sua testa suada e acariciou suas bochechas.

- Severus...por que? Dói.

- Calma, eu vou fazer passar.

Snape passou o braço por baixo do pescoço dela, mas nesse momento ele ouviu passos vindo pelo corredor. Logo as portas abriram e Robert Laine passou por elas indo em direção a cama dela. Mas ele parou no meio do caminho, tombando duro para o lado. Snape apontava a varinha para ele de um canto escuro da ala. Pegou uma manta de uma das camas e jogou em cima do corpo petrificado.

Ele foi de novo até a cama dela e a pegou em seu colo, os braços finos agarraram-se ao pescoço dele e sua voz tremula o chamava desesperadamente.

- Eu estou aqui

Ele a tirou da enfermaria e a levou para um lugar seguro, um lugar onde ele poderia vê-la a todo tempo, poderia cuidar dela como ela deve ser cuidada.

Ele sentia a pele dela queimando, os tremores aumentando. Os delírios começaram quando ela se agarrou a ele.

- Droga – Sibilou entre os dentes.

Ele a levou direto para o banheiro onde encheu a banheira com agua fria. Devagar ele a baixou colocando suas pernas na agua, mas seus braços não o deixavam, por mais que ele tentasse, ela não soltava.

- Não – Dizia fracamente – Fique.

Os olhos dela permaneciam fechados e Snape achou difícil não aceitar o pedido. Segurando-a forte ele entrou na banheira colocando- em seu colo e abraçando sua cintura. A cabeça dela descansava em seu ombro. Ela cheirava tão bem, morangos, frescos, recém colhidos. Era tão macia, tão sensível e frágil. Uma menina, mas uma menina que ele amava e já não era capaz de negar esse sentimento.

Alguns minutos depois a temperatura diminuiu e ele a levou para o quarto, a secou magicamente e a deitou na grande cama com lençóis negros. Ela ainda tremia e estava quente. Ele a cobriu a saiu do quarto por um instante voltando com um frasco com uma poção vermelha nas mãos.

- Vamos senhorita Granger abra a boca.

Hermione tomou a poção e adormeceu quase instantaneamente sendo levada para seus pesadelos. As mesmas imagens a mesma dor.

Snape ficou o tempo todo no quarto enquanto ela gritava chamando por ele.

- Estou aqui – Ele dizia

_Agora que eu sei o que me falta  
Você não pode simplesmente me deixar  
Dê-me fôlego e me faça real  
Traga-me para vida_

Era uma dor insuportável vê-la arqueando o corpo de dor e gemendo alto como se seu corpo queimasse. Falava coisas sem nexos e no meio delas apenas o nome dele era entendido. Delírio completo na segunda noite em que ficara assim. Seus olhos estavam desfocados, seu corpo estremecia, sua voz quebrava quando novamente chamava por ele e perguntava por que.

- Severus – Sempre dizia – Por que?

Ela ofegou, tremeu, gritou até que finalmente o cansaço venceu a mente e ela parou.

_Congelada por dentro, sem seu toque, sem seu amor  
Querido, somente você é a vida entre os mortos_

Todo esse tempo, não posso acreditar que não pude ver  
Mantido na escuridão, mas você estava lá na minha frente  
parece q eu estive dormindo há mil anos  
Tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo  
Sem um pensamento, sem uma voz, sem uma alma  
Não me deixe morrer aqui, deve haver algo mais  
Traga-me para vida

Quando seus olhos castanhos abriram-se, sua visão focalizaram o quarto estranho onde estava. Era grande demais para ser o seu de monitora chefe da grifinoria e luxuoso demais para ser da ala hospitalar.

A cama onde estava tinha dosséis de mármore revestidos com cortinas pretas de bordas prateadas.

Ela levantou um pouco sentando-se. Não sentia-se com dor, não sentia mais tremores que percorriam seu corpo inteiro. Passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, estavam arrumados, alguém cuidou dela. E aquele alguém segurava sua mão.

Ele estava ali, sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, sua cabeça pendia para o lado. Seus olhos estavam fechados com leveza. Seu peito subia e descia devagar. Suas vestes bagunçadas.

Dormia

- Severus – Chamou baixinho balançando a mão dele – Severus, hã, quer dizer, professor Snape.

Em seus sonhos, Snape a ouvia chamar por seu nome. Sua voz era doce e o chamava pelo seu nome de um jeito amável.

Era ela

Seu anjo de cachos castanhos, seu anjo de sorriso belo.

Seu anjo

Ainda o chamava

Arriscaria abrir os olhos e não a ver mais?

Seria corajoso o bastante para terminar esse sonho?

Tentaria.

- Professor

Os olhos negros abriram-se devagar focalizando não um anjo, mas a própria beleza que um dia a natureza poderia ter feito.

Afastou os cabelos de seus olhos e endireitou-se na cadeira arrumando as vestes, mas permanecia segurando a mão dela. Tinha medo de soltá-la pois sabia que de uma forma ou de outra ele a perderia.

- Senhorita Granger – Piscou algumas vezes – Como se sente?

- Bem – Retirou a mão da dele devagar abaixando os olhos para as cobertas – Obrigada – A voz dela era angustiante e amargurada.

- Não precisa agradecer.

- Onde estou?

- Na mansão Snape. Foi o único lugar onde poderia te trazer e cuidar de você.

Hermione abriu a boca para falar algo, mas as palavras pareciam difíceis demais de sair e ela a fechou. Seus olhos piscaram tentando evitar as lágrimas que viriam de qualquer forma. Mas Snape já sabia o que ela queria perguntar.

- Teremos tempo para conversar. Enquanto isso é melhor se alimentar e descansar um pouco.

- Eu não...

Mas Snape já havia saído. Ela encostou-se novamente nos travesseiros e deixou que finalmente aquelas lágrimas saíssem. Se encolheu embaixo do cobertor e abraçou o travesseiro. Chorou e chorou, acabou dormindo de exaustão e quando acordou novamente o quarto estava escuro, deveria ser noite. Ela levantou-se da cama e encontrou um roupão e pantufas para ela. Olhou em volta se perguntando onde era o banheiro. Havia uma porta ao lado de um grande armário no fundo do quarto. Ela entrou e fechou a porta.

Olhou-se no espelho, não estava com aparência ruim, provavelmente Snape cuidara para que ela não parecesse um zumbi quando acordasse. Alguns minutos depois ela saiu de lá. Sua varinha estava em cima de uma mesa perto da cama ela pegou e acendeu as velas do quarto iluminando o suntuoso cômodo.

Era grande, bem grande. No meio estava a cama, uma belíssima cama com um colchão grande que daria para dormir seis pessoas tranquilamente. O cobertor que usara era de pelugem tão macia e quente. Os lençóis eram de cor vinho e os travesseiros eram pretos com um S prateado em forma de cobra.

- Bem sonserino – Sussurrou

_Diga!  
Quem você é?  
Me diga!  
Me fale sobre a sua estrada  
Me conte sobre a sua vida..._

Havia mais de uma porta naquele lugar. Havia três. Uma era o banheiro, a outra ela descobriu ser o closet do professor onde, e ela não se surpreendeu com isso, só tinha roupas pretas, sapatos pretos, tudo preto. Suas capas estavam devidamente penduradas em cabides no alto para que a barra não arrastasse. Mas a outra porta não abria, por mais que tentasse não conseguia abrir.

Respirou fundo decepcionando-se e dirigiu-se para a porta que dava acesso ao restante da mansão. Ela saiu em um corredor comprido com muitas portas. Abriu todas e cada uma delas. Eram quartos de hospedes, tão luxuosos quanto a de um hotel cinco estrelas. Uma das portas deu acesso ao escritório de Snape. Não havia vidros com bichos esquisitos dentro e poções borbulhando como em Hogwarts. Havia apenas uma mesa e envolta alguns livros que usava, tinha também uma poltrona, um divã. Nada demais.

Voltou pelo corredor até a escada de madeira e a desceu. A sala de estar era belíssima. Ampla com um átrio grande. Duas poltronas, um sofá grande e outro menos rodeavam a grande lareira decorada com formas de grandes lutas bruxas da antiguidades. Em cima dela estava uma tapeçaria com o brasão da família Snape. Prata com prateado.

As janelas eram grandes com cortinas brancas e pretas. A sala era simplesmente magnífica. O tapete felpudo no chão era convidativo para uma noite em frente a lareira comendo doces. Também tinham quadros nas paredes, excêntricos, igual o dono e bem no canto estava um piano.

Uma bela peça na casa de uma figura como Snape, combinava. Extremamente bonito, mágico e magnífico em toda a sua essência, mas completamente difícil de se domar, de se entender, requer anos de experiência e paciência para errar e conseguir finalmente andar pelas notas certas.

Continuou a explorar o local. A sala de jantar era linda com uma mesa enorme com muitas cadeiras. Hermione se perguntou se Snape não sentia-se solitário comendo em um lugar como esse. Em cima da mesa um lustre grande e bonito, feito de cristais.

E bem ali debaixo da escada estava a porta que a chamava, a porta que depois de entrar não iria querer sair.

A biblioteca.

Enorme, não tão grande quanto de Hogwarts, mas ainda assim grande o bastante para que ela se sentisse em casa.

Passou a mão pela lombada deles e cheirou as paginas, era ali que se sentia bem, no meu dos livros que tanto gostava de ler, essa era sua vida.

Sentou-se em um sofá rodeada com cinco livros tentando ler todos ao mesmo tempo. Sua leitura estava ótima e nem viu o tempo passar.

Uma musica

Uma lenta musica soava da sala.

O piano era tocado por alguém.

Era tão lenta e tocante. Como se fossem lágrimas que cantassem a cada descida dos olhos.

Ela foi ate lá, devagar ainda com um dos livros na mão.

Ele estava ali, sentado com as mãos passeando pelas teclas brancas como se as conhecem como ninguém mais no mundo poderia.

Em cima do piano tinha uma garrafa de wisky pela metade e um copo cheio. Ela andou devagar até ele e colocou sua mão no ombro dele.

A musica cessou

Ele não se virou

A garganta dela queimou com a pergunta que estava prestes a sair.

- Como ela era?

Snape continuou com as mãos nas teclas sem se virar para vê-la.

Como ela poderia perguntar isso?

Não sabia que doía nele?

- Linda

Começou a tocar novamente.

- Samantha

Snape agora fechou o piano fazendo barulho com as teclas batidas, ainda assim ele não a olhou.

- Era esse o nome dela não era?

Ele olhou para seu pulso, a correntinha dela estava ali com seu nome gravado em letras poéticas. Brilhava em meio a escuridão que ele era.

- Eu, não faço a menor idéia de como eu sei tudo isso Snape, estou ligada a você de alguma forma e isso me faz vê-lo em meus sonhos sendo ilusões ou realidades.

- Provavelmente ilusões.

- Seja lá o que for, eu consigo ver você, consigo sentir você. Eu sei de tudo.

- Você não sabe de nada.

Ela tirou a mão dos ombros dele e caminhou até a lareira agora acesa e olhou para o fogo crepitando, estalando enquanto queimava a lenha.

- Eu sei – Alterou a voz para que ele ouvisse muito bem, mesmo sabendo que não era preciso – Que Voldemort voltou – Aproximou-se novamente a passos bem lentos – Eu sei que você voltou para ele, eu vi aquela festa que ele lhe deu e eu sei o que fez com Samantha, eu vi, eu senti, eu estava lá, nela, nos olhos dela. A mesma dor que ela sentiu eu senti também. Mas mesmo conseguindo lhe ver, não consigo saber o que sente ou pensa, então por isso não posso evitar perguntar – Colocou a mão no ombro dele virando-o devagar – Por quê?

- Por quê? Quer mesmo saber o porquê senhorita Granger?

Snape levantou-se lentamente sua voz tão baixa quanto sempre. Ele chegou bem perto a ponto de ter apenas um palmo de distancia de seus rostos.

- Sim – Ela disse sem recuar – Eu quero saber.

- Eu faço isso, eu fiz isso, eu vivo isso, pois é o meu destino, meu martírio, minha sina. Porque preciso, porque necessito. E então senhorita chegamos finalmente à verdadeira questão que quer me perguntar, essa que esta em seu olhar, mas que não tem coragem de sair. Você quer que eu fale, mas tem coragem de perguntar, se saber a resposta.

Ele colocou a mão no queixo dela e a fez olhar para ele.

Não era Snape ali

Não era aquele professor das masmorras, ali era aquele que violentara Samantha, aquele que não ligava para ninguém alem de seu prazer.

- Você... – As lágrimas voltaram – Você...

- Pergunte – Disse segurando-a com força – Quero ouvir sua voz tão doce perguntar.

- Você... – Respirou fundo – Você gostou?

- Sim

Seus olhos era a loucura pura. Hermione se desvencilhou das mãos dele e tentou ir embora,mas ele a segurou firme pelos braços levando-a escada acima enquanto falava.

- Eu gosto senhorita Granger porque cada dia que sei que tenho que ver o Lord e fazer o que ele quer, fazer com que meninas como Samantha gritem eu sinto que um pedaço de mim, ou desse ser inóspito que um dia eu fui, um pedaço deles ia embora, sumia. E eu matarei, violentarei, farei o que for preciso ate que nada sobre alem desta carcaça velha.

Ele riu pegando sua varinha do bolso.

- Não acredito que você seja assim.

_Tira!  
A Máscara  
Que cobre o seu rosto  
Se mostre  
E eu descubro se eu gosto  
Do seu verdadeiro  
Jeito de ser..._

- Mas é senhorita Granger, é exatamente assim e sinto muito decepcioná-la, mas esse rosto velho e enrugado que esta vendo não passa de uma mascara para esconder quem eu realmente sou. Quer me ver senhorita Granger, saber como é seu verdadeiro professor. Então veja.

A varinha passou pela frente do rosto de Snape tirando o feitiço que usava mostrando aquele rosto que viu em seus sonhos. Aquele rosto desfigurado com um corte do lábio até o lóbulo da orelha e o outro pegando seu olho e sua bochecha.

- Esse sou eu senhorita Granger.

- NÃO – Gritou se soltando e encarando-o fortemente – Esse não é você. Essa é a sua verdadeira mascara. Não adianta usar feitiços, pois a pessoa que tenta ser se esconde em baixo dessas cicatrizes. O seu verdadeiro rosto, seu ser, sua pessoa é aquela que não consegue mostrar a ninguém, pois esta não lhe trás a dor que necessita para saber que ainda esta vivo. Você pode estar desfigurado, mas Severus Snape não é esse homem que está aqui comigo e sim aquele homem que conheci depois da guerra, aquele homem por quem me apaixonei, e aquele homem a quem eu abandonei. Era esse homem que eu queria saber quem é de verdade

- Deseja mesmo saber?

- Sim

- Então venha, você saberá toda a verdade.

_**Oh meu Deus eu mesma me surpreendi com isso... tudo bem, tenho que me controlar, ainda tenho que escrever o restante.**_

_**Mandem reviews**_

_**bjuss**_

_**adoro vcs**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Meninas, mil desculpas pela demora de postar os capitulos. É que agora estou tendo que escrever os capitulos e antes ja estavam prontos, mas prometo ser bem rapida de agora em diante...**

**Quero agradecer os Reviews que mandaram, sabem que amo quando me mandam alguma mensagem, valeu mesmo, vocês me motivam a continuar postando...**

**Lola G. Snape, **calma ele não fara algo assim cabuloso não, apenas deixara que ela descubra segredos da vida dele que jamais outra pessoa ficou sabendo.

**Thayz, **obrigada querida, pois é neh, o Sev tem muitas personalidade, mas é que ele ficou nervoso aquela hora... vamos ver se eles vão conversar novamente...

**Pathy Potter, **Meu amor todas queremos morar naquele lugar e olha é um belo lugar, mas somente agora Hermione vai realmente conhecer todos os lugares da mansão Snape

**Thaiana,** calma, não surta, voc~e precisa estar viva ate eu terminar essa fic, pelo menos, pois ainda pretendo escrever mais outras para vc ler. Calma...

**Gislene Tristão, **Ai Gi, assim fico ate vermelha...Pode deixar que eu vou postar mais rapido aqui viu. É que os clientes chatos lá no trabalho não me dao muito tempo, mas estou fazendo o maximo possivel para não deixa-la na mão e nossa fiquei feliz em saber que acompanha minhas fics...

** bruna, **Menina o Sev tem muitos segredos mesmo, tem um então que se contar para o Harry ele derruba todo o mundinho perfeito que ele acha que tinha a familia dele... ops falei demais. Acontece mesmo, as vezes ate eu mesma me perco, mas agora vc esta na direção certa

**  
Camila Lino, **obrigada pelo review. pode deixar que eu vou continuar sim

**cidinha potzik, **vc pediu para eu não demorar, então aqui esta o novo capitulo...

**bjus ninas lindas...  
**

_Eu fui matando os meus heróis aos poucos  
Como se já não tivesse  
Nenhuma lição pra aprender_

Eu sou uma contradição  
E foge da minha mão  
Fazer com que tudo que eu digo  
Faça algum sentido

Eu quis me perder por aí  
Fingindo muito bem que eu nunca precisei  
De um lugar só meu

Memórias  
Não são só memórias  
São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos  
Coisas que eu...

Eu dou sempre o melhor de mim  
E sei que só assim é que talvez  
Se mova alguma coisa ao meu redor  
Eu vou despedaçar você  
Todas as vezes que eu lembrar  
Por onde você já andou sem mim

Memórias  
Não são só memórias  
São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos  
Coisas que eu...

Memórias  
Não são só memórias  
São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos  
Coisas que eu nem quero saber!

Eu sou uma contradição  
E foge da minha mão  
Fazer com que tudo que eu digo  
Faça algum sentido

Eu quis me perder por aí  
Fingindo muito bem que eu nunca precisei  
De um lugar só meu

Memórias  
Não são só memórias  
São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos  
Coisas que eu...

Memórias  
Não são só memórias  
São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos  
Coisas que eu nem quero saber!  
Nem quero saber!

Ele a pegou pelo pulso e a levou de volta para o quarto. Ela não conseguia se soltar, mas ele não a machucava, pelo contrario, seu toque era macio, suas mãos pareciam de seda.

O quarto já estava arrumado, provavelmente pelos elfos e mais iluminado que antes. Snape largou o pulso dela e foi até seu armário. Ela não havia reparado antes, estava muito escuro, mas o teto do quarto era arredondado com afrescos belíssimos.

Tinha anjos voando de um lado para o outro, mas ao contrario dos anjos loirinhos, de olhos azuis e asinhas brancas que conhecemos normalmente, esses eram iguais ao menino que posava no quadro pendurado sobre a lareira que não havia visto antes.

Os anjinhos tinham cabelos negros até o ombro, eram magrinhos e tinham a pele pálida, seus olhos eram negros como carvão e suas asas eram cinza e caídas. Eles voavam em volta de uma luz intensa e rezavam pedindo algo, tentando chegar a essa luz, mas fracassando e chorando.

- Senhorita – Chamou Snape tirando-a de seus devaneios.

Snape esperava por ela ao lado da porta que não conseguira abrir mais cedo. Ele vestia agora uma capa com capuz escondendo seu rosto.

- Ate quando se esconderá em baixo de mantos e feitiços em baixo de mantos e feitiços?

- Até quando for necessário.

Ele estendeu a mão com uma chave dourada em sua palma. Hermione a pegou e ele indicou a porta.

- Você me pediu a verdade. Toda a minha vida está nesse quarto. Divirta-se.

E saiu novamente fechando a porta e a deixando pensativa com aquela chave em sua mão.

Entraria ali?

Descobriria a vida de Snape? A vida que provavelmente era a única a saber?

Claro que a sua curiosidade falava mais alto que qualquer senso de razão.

Ela colocou a chave na fechadura e rodou. A porta fez um barulho metálico e se transformou em uma belíssima porta dourada. A porta se abriu sozinha e Hermione exitou antes de entrar em um quarto pequeno mais ou menos do tamanho do seu de monitora. Não tinha camas, nem guarda roupas. Havia prateleiras com objetos diversos. Todos eles rotulados.

"Pente que Lily me deu no segundo ano"

"Pergaminho com lição de feitiços que Lily esqueceu comigo"

"Mecha de cabelos de Lily que peguei escondido"

" Um sapato quebrado que Lily jogou fora"

" O papel de bala que Lily me deu na nossa primeira viagem no expresso de Hogwarts"

"Carta que Lily escreveu para mim"

Esse Hermione teve que pegar e ler, sua curiosidade era grande demais para que a deixasse ali pegando pó.

" _Querido Sev,_

_Faz tempo que não nos falamos. Desde que terminamos a escola não o vejo mais._

_Estou com saudades de você. Apesar de saber o porquê que não nos falamos queria muito te ver._

_Ainda lembro dos momentos que passamos juntos na escola, quando nos deitávamos no jardim, pois eu pedia já que você jamais gostou de sol, ou mesmo das horas passadas na biblioteca, quando eu ficava com frio daquele lugar e você me abraçava._

_Sev...Sev... saudades daquele menino lindo e gracioso que você era._

_Quem é você agora Sev ?_

_Ainda mantêm aquele espírito doce que conheci ou mudou tanto que não te reconheceria se te visse?_

_Saudades._

_Espero que ainda possamos nos ver._

_Com carinho muito grande_

_Sua eterna amiga_

_Lily"_

Hermione fechou a carta e a colocou de volta no lugar. Era linda.

Ficava imaginando por quanto tempo Snape ainda amaria Lillian Evans. Ela sabia do amor dele por ela pois Harry contou. As lembranças passadas para inocentá-lo foram modificadas tirando essa parte para que ninguém soubesse desse amor secreto, mas ela sabia apesar de nunca ter visto tal lembrança.

E qualquer coisa naquele quarto evidenciava esse amor que ele guardava a tanto tempo. Nas prateleiras, coisas que ela usava, coisas que ela deu a ele, que ele pegou sem ela saber sabendo que se pedisse ela não daria.

O quarto era de um tom rosa bem claro e era mais iluminado que qualquer outro cômodo da casa. Hermione se aproximou de uma parede cheia de quadros e viu a mesma em todas as fotos.

Cabelos vermelhos

Olhos verdes chamativos

Pele branquinha refletindo a luz do sol

Sorriso encantador.

Eram todas as fotos tiradas em Hogwarts, todas incluindo somente ela e apenas duas onde Snape estava também.

Em uma delas estavam os dois no jardim de Hogwarts, eram apenas estudantes, tão jovens e ela tentava fazer Snape sorrir para tirar a foto, coisa que ele não fazia, porém ficava vermelho após ela lhe dar um beijo casto na bochecha.

Na outra eles já eram adultos e nessa, ele sorria. Estavam pelo que pareceu ser o quarto de Snape e eles estavam deitados na cama envoltos a lençóis brancos. Ele a abraçava por trás e beijava sua orelha, ela sorria com as caricias de Snape.

Hermione não entendia, quando adulta Lillian era casada com Potter, não poderia estar ali com Snape, a não ser que...

- Oh meu Deus, ela traiu James.

Concluiu lendo a legenda que dizia "O dia mais feliz da minha vida". Colocou a foto no mesmo lugar e olhou para o grande quadro na parede. Lily novamente, se mexia graciosamente penteando o cabelo.

O que realmente acontecera com eles?

Qual era a verdadeira historia que aconteceu depois que os dois terminaram Hogwarts?

Como uma resposta um compartimento no meio do chão se abriu e por ele subia uma bacia de pedra com um liquido brilhante em cima de uma mesa cheia de frasquinhos coloridos cada um rotulado com um numero e um titulo.

Hermione pegou o frasquinho com o numero um.

"Eillen Prince – Memórias de Nárcio"

Hermione exitou novamente um pouco antes de abrir o frasquinho e depositar o liquido na penseira.

O liquido brilhou intensamente contrastando com o liquido da penseira. Giravam até que viraram um único liquido azul bem claro.

Hermione chegou mais perto e olhou lá dentro.

O que aquelas lembranças mostrariam afinal?

A curiosidade mais uma vez falou mais forte e Hermione mergulhou de uma única vez sentindo que estava caindo, caindo e caindo. O liquido subia por suas veias dando-lhe arrepios.

Ate que finalmente parou. Hermione estava em um quarto escuro e grande. Tinha uma belíssima cama que ela já conhecia.

Era o quarto de Snape, mas estava diferente, não tinha seus livros espalhados nas poltronas e nem os lençóis com um belo S bordado. O quarto era todo preto com detalhes em dourado.

Hermione quase pulou de susto quando entrou uma mulher batendo a porta ao passar. Ela era simplesmente linda, ao seu ver. Seus cabelos eram extremamente pretos iguais aos de Snape, escorridos até sua cintura. Ela poderia dizer que aquela mulher deu seus olhos à Snape devido a serem iguais. Mas ela não tinha traços que lhe lembrassem seu querido detestável professor.

Ela mexia em seu armário procurando uma roupa diferente. Vestiu um lindo vestido preto com detalhes verdes.

Estava bela.

Ela saiu do quarto rápido e Hermione resolveu ir embora.

- O que está fazendo aqui Nárcio? – Perguntou a um menino que a olhava pelo buraco da fechadura.

- Nada – Ele cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo – Você vai se encontrar com ele novamente não vai?

- Não interessa

- Interessa sim, vai nos expor, vai nos colocar em perigo.

- Ele não é perigoso. Agora saia da minha frente.

- Eillen, não fala isso.

- Já fiz Nárcio.

Hermione sentiu-se ser puxada pelo umbigo.

Todas as imagens se retorceram e sumiram até que finalmente tudo voltou ao normal.

Estava agora em uma rua escura e suja. Um rio passava ao lado. Não havia iluminação, não havia uma única alma naquele lugar.

Ela olhou para o lado e lá estava Nárcio com seus belos cabelos pretos ate o ombro espionando Eillen que andava rápido pelas ruas escuras. Ela virou em uma esquina e Nárcio a seguiu.

Rua da Fiação dizia a placa pendurada em um poste. Uma vila trouxa.

Eillen usava um manto com capuz impedindo que qualquer um visse quem ela era.

Ela parou na frente de uma casa com a frente feia e acabada. Havia uma luz acesa lá dentro e alguém que caminhava no que parecia ser uma sala. Lá dentro Hermione viu Eillen beijando apaixonadamente um jovem com cabelos castanhos.

Quando se separaram Hermione se surpreendeu com a semelhança dele com Snape. O mesmo nariz, o mesmo formato de rosto. Somente os cabelos e os olhos eram diferentes. Agora entendia o porquê de Eillen se apaixonar por Thobias Snape.

Mais uma vez tudo mudou e em seguida ela estava novamente naquela casa acabada, mas desta vez não havia beijo apaixonado, nem mesmo um olhar de carinho.

- Como você pôde?

- Acha que fiz isso sozinha?

- Você é uma bruxa Eillen. Deveria ter impedido isso.

- Eu sou uma bruxa sim, mas não tenho como impedir uma gravidez Thobias. Aconteceu e você também teve culpa nisso.

- Não me culpe por nada Eillen, tive menos culpa que você que tinha que ter se cuidado, mas como você mesma disse, agora já esta feito.

- Exatamente por isso que vim ate aqui. Meu pai mandou lhe entregar isso.

Ela estendeu um pergaminho que Thobias pegou relutante. Ele leu em poucos momentos e pareceu furioso com isso.

- Teremos que nos casar?

- Sim

- Mas eu não quero, não quero casar com você, não quero ter esse filho.

- Mas será preciso, caso o contrario minha família te caçara e você será condenado a morte. Está no pergaminho.

- Eu sei, eu li. Mas isso não tira o fato de que eu não quero ser seu marido e não quero essa criança. Ele não é meu filho e você não é minha esposa.

As lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto de Eillen e tudo sumiu.

Hermione voltou para o quarto na mansão de Snape. A penseira estava ali, parada, seu liquido transparente como agua.

Ela respirava forte e segurava o frasquinho que acabara de ver. O colocou no devido lugar e pegou o segundo.

" Meus primeiros anos – meu sofrimento"

**_N/A Nossa nossa, agora estou pensando no que eu escreverei aqui sobre as lembranças dele, esta meio dificil._**

**_Mas ja quero adiantar para vcs, só para deixá-la bem curiosas, que Hermione fará uma burrada das grandes na vida dela, porém essa burrada lhe dara um presente que a deixara mais proxima de Snape..._**

**_.... querem saber o que é..._**

**_... leiam os proximos capítulos..._**

**_Nossa isso esta parecendo coisa de novale._**

**_Bom eu não vou demorar para postar, eu mesma estou louca para chegar ate essa parte._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Eu disse que postaria logo o proximo capitulo, como prometido aqui esta. Nossa vou falart uma coisa é dificil fazer fic com o Sev quando temos que fazê-lo sofrer, doi tanto. Eu fico triste com isso, mas é um bem necessário neh**

**Vamos aos agradecimentos....**

**Camila Lino, **_menina vc não sabe como eu adoro reviews, é muito bom para saber se vcs estão entendendo a historia, se estãop gostando ou não para que eu faça a modficação necessário, pois eu não a faço para mim eu a faço para vocês. Nossa ai que lindo.....Realmente um pai desses é horrivel, mas como a JK não explorou muito a familia do Sev eu exploro e sempre achei que para ter um personagem como o Snape não era somente um amor não correspondido de Lily, sempre tinha algo a mais e para mim começava na infancia dele. Nossa obrigada, hãã, eu pretendo sim seguir carrera, mas por enquanto vou apenas tentar fazer uns rascunhos de um livro, nada demais, ainda tenho que melhorar muito.... bjus_

**Thayz, **_Com um cara como o Sev eu ainda nem sei o que a Lily viu de interessante no Potter, mas tudo bem. Hummm menina aguarde até essa lembrança sobre essa foto dos dois juntos, bom eu tinha que dar alguma alegria para o nosso Snape neh, é sofrimento sofrimento sofrimento, coitado, tem que viver um pouco tb neh... Eu tb estou totalmente ansiosa para cada capitulo e sim ela vai fazer uma burrada feia, porém essa burrada vai acabar aproximando esse casal, bjus...._

**Bruna Carmo, **_pensa que quando eu escrevi pensando nisso eu tb fiquei com ciumes, o Sev tinha que ser meu e somente meu, mas tudo bem eu divido ele com as meninas ai da fic sabe, eu sei que é apenas temporario. rsrsrs, obrigada pelo reviews, fica ligada, a historia ainda tera muita coisa para ser desenrolada.... bjus_

**Pathy Potter, **_obrigada pelo review linda, pode deixar eu vou póstar bem rapidinho de agora em diante.... bjus_

**Dark Lady,**_ você por aqui, que honra. Nossa calma, calma, o capitulo esta aqui. esta todo ai para vc poder ler, que bomq ue gosta dela, tb adoro a sua, é maravilhosa. Alias, vc posta ela aqui na ?_

**Lola G. Snape,**_ Obrigada pelos parabens, fiquei vermelha agora, pode esperar que a burrada vai ser feia, uma coisa que ninguem esperaria dela, mas a burrada será feita e continuada durante um tempo, bjusss_

**Gislene Tristão,**_ nossa não pensei que era assim tão boa, mas se vc esta dizendo eu acredito em vc, olha ate mesmo eu fico morrendo de curiosidade para saber o proximo capitulo, porque eu fico imaginando tanta coisa que quando vai para o papel eu tenho que limitar as fantasias doidas da minha cabeça sabe, ai fico muito ansiosa, e mais ainda quando não posso mais escrever neh, primeiro pois faço isso no trabalho e as vezes eu tenho que trabalhar mesmo e não fingir e segundo porque minha mão doi neh, imagina... mas fica ligada que eu não vou demorar pára postar não viu.... bjus_

**Meninas obrigada e aqui esta o capitulo que tanto pediram, eu não consigo não atendê-las......**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_**Essa é minha mãe**_

_**Esse é meu pai**_

_**Assim era para ser**_

_**Essa é a idéia**_

_**Mas o que aconteceu?**_

_**Minha família se despedaçou**_

_**Como um cristal**_

_**No vácuo do universo**_

_**Por que você me machucou**_

_**Por que me fez chorar**_

_**No frio daquela noite**_

_**Congelando meu olhar**_

_**Você me fez cair**_

_**Fez meu coração pesar**_

_**Olhei para o lado**_

_**Sem saber para onde andar**_

_**A raiva nasceu em teus olhos**_

_**E em minha mãe você bateu**_

_**E eu a vi sangrando**_

_**Sem saber o que aconteceu**_

_**Você pensa que sou surda**_

_**Você pensa que sou cega**_

_**Mas não sou e **_

_**Isso não é um simples pega pega**_

_**É aminha vida**_

_**A minha historia**_

_**Lutarei com todas as minhas**_

_**Forças para ter a vitória**_

_**No meu coração eu tento preencher com amor**_

_**O que você preencheu com ódio**_

_**Só que meu coração pulsa**_

_**Como o tique-taque do relógio.**_

_**Seu tempo acabou**_

_**Sua mascara caiu**_

_**No mar de lágrimas minha memória afoguei**_

_**E ali a verdade eu achei**_

_**Você jamais existiu**_

_**Era um fantasma**_

_**Uma lembrança, um pesadelo**_

_**Que quero apagar de meu coração**_

_**Novamente você vai tentar**_

_**Mas enquanto eu não desistir**_

_**Minha vida você não vai tirar**_

**Autora:** Ana Scully Rickman ( eu)

**Esse poema é de onde tirei a ideia para fazer o capitulo, aproveitem....**

O pequeno frasquinho encontrava-se vazio e Hermione estava dentro de uma casa que jamais vira em sua vida, nem mesmo nas lembranças que tinha assistido. Ela era simples, não era uma mansão, mas também não era uma casa caindo aos pedaços como aquela na rua da fiação. Ela era de tal modo, aconchegante.

Na sala onde Hermione estava tinha uma lareira simples sem nenhum quadro enfeitado. As janelas estavam todas fechadas com grades e as cortinas estavam fechadas também e eram cruas em suas cores sem vida.

Na cozinha não tinha nada que chamasse a atenção, subiu para o segundo andar. Ao chegar aos últimos degraus ela ouviu uma voz linda que vinha do corredor.

Uma voz fina e doce.

Cantava uma musiquinha de ninar. Hermione andou devagar até o último quarto do corredor e entrou pela porta aberta.

Eillen estava ali, deitada na cama com um bebezinho ao lado e ela cantava para ele que sorria cada vez que ela lhe fazia carinho em seus ralos cabelos negros.

Era Snape

Seus cabelos bem lisinhos contrastando com sua pele pálida. Seu sorriso era o mais lindo que podia existir

Tão inocente como ela nunca havia visto.

Eillen cantou, cantou até que dormiu envolvendo o pequeno Snape em seus braços. As imagens mudaram e agora Hermione via-se no mesmo quarto. Era noite já e Eillen continuava dormindo com o pequeno Snape mexendo em seu cabelo. Os olhos negros de Snape olhavam para o homem grande que estava parado bem ao lado da cama. Seus cabelos castanhos todo bagunçado e em suas mãos uma garrafa de Wisky.

- Está boa a sua soneca? – Perguntou alto acordando a mulher que levantou assustada.

- Thobias.

- Por que a comida não está pronta e você está dormindo?

- Desculpe, eu acabei dormindo com Severus.

- Vai fazer a comida agora.

Ele olhou para Severus que ainda mexia-se na cama pedindo colo para a mãe.

- O que vai fazer?

- Ele é meu filho, tenho o direito de fazer carinho nele.

- Thobias

- Vai fazer a comida.

- Thobias, por favor,

- Agora!

O tapa que ele deu fez Eillen cair no chão de madeira.

Ela não ousou desobedecê-lo e desceu chorando. Thobias pegou o pequeno Snape no colo e sentou em uma cadeira bebendo seu Wisky direto da garrafa.

- Olha só você, tão pequeno – Bebeu mais – Tão feio, não acredito que seja meu filho.

Ele levantou segurando o bebe pelo bracinho frágil.

Ele começou a chorar, um choro agonizante.

Snape já estava vermelho de tanto chorar quando Eillen apareceu correndo com um pano de prato na mão, pelo visto Thobias não gostava que ela usasse magia.

- Thobias, o que está fazendo com ele?

- Nada, estou brincando com nosso filho.

- Thobias, por favor, solte-o.

- Por quê?

- Por favor, Thobias.

- Está bem, não queria segurá-lo mesmo, ele me dá nojo.

Ele o soltou.

Snape caiu no chão e continuou chorando. Eillen correu até ele e o pegou no colo.

- Calma filho, mamãe esta aqui, mamãe esta aqui.

Ela segurava o pequeno Snape bem perto de seu rosto e chorava junto com o filho tentando fazê-lo se acalmar quando ela mesma estava desesperada.

Hermione chorava enquanto assistia a tudo aquilo.

Mais uma vez a imagem mudou e ela viu Eillen sentada na cama chorando quando Thobias entrou

- Por que fez aquilo Thobias?

- Porque você mandou que eu o soltasse.

Eillen chorou mais uma vez sentando-se no chão e escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Pare de chorar, já chega ter que agüentar o choro dele.

Eillen tentou inutilmente engolir o choro, mas falhou e logo estava no chão com a mão dele apertando sua garganta.

- EU MANDEI PARAR.

A cama foi revirada quando Thobias pulou por cima dela jogando Eillen no chão e batendo nela.

Hermione chorava compulsivamente com dó da mulher, dó da mãe de Snape. Mais uma mudança e ela estava novamente no quarto. Snape mexia-se no berço e Eillen estava parada olhando pela janela. Thobias entrou no quarto enxugando os cabelos molhados do banho recém tomado. Não vestia nada.

Ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou por trás passando a mão pelo seu corpo, pegando e apalpando os lugares mais íntimos.

- Thobias, por favor.

- Você não vai negar. Você só tem a mim agora, sua família lhe abandonou, então não me deixe nervoso querida.

Ele a jogou na cama e a possuiu com selvageria. Eillen chorava sentindo dor e Hermione escondia o rosto com as mãos não querendo ver o que acontecia.

- Pare – Gritou Hermione – Pare, por favor, pare.

Hermione estava jogada no chão do quarto rosa da mansão Snape, ela chorava tentando esquecer o que tinha visto nas lembranças.

Pobre Eillen

Levantou-se devagar quando conseguiu se controlar e olhou para a penseira.

Ele era apenas um bebe e já tinha todas essas lembranças. Ela mesma não se lembrava de quando tinha menos de um ano, será que ele não teria sido mais feliz se não tivesse pegado essas lembranças de sua mente?

Ela chegou mais perto e pegou o frasco com o numero 2.

" Minha infância – Meu inferno"

Sua mão tremia quando jogou o liquido na penseira. Mais uma vez mergulhou naquelas lembranças. Estava novamente naquela casa, na mesma sala. No canto da sala, sentado, encolhido abraçando as pernas estava Snape. Era impossível não reconhecer aqueles olhos negros.

Ele estava tão quietinho, não fazia barulho algum, apenas ficava olhando para um ponto fixo na outra parede.

Hermione podia ate mesmo dizer que era uma estatua, mas estatuas não tremem quando o pai entra pela porta da cozinha.

Thobias Snape não parecia mais com aquele jovem bonito que ela vira nas primeiras lembranças. Ele agora estava mais velho, claro, mas seus olhos e sua expressão eram de um homem de meia idade. Era frio e rígido, chegava a ser cruel.

Snape continuava sentado no chão tremendo de leve olhando para o mesmo ponto na outra parede.

Hermione temeu quando Thobias chegou perto de Snape e mandou que ele levantasse. Snape era tão magrinho e mirradinho. Seu cabelo preto como o céu noturno escorrido ate os ombros.

Seu rosto já demonstrava os traços do Snape adulto. Seu nariz era bem grande para uma criança que não aparentava ter mais de seis anos de idade.

Vestia um terno preto com uma camisa branca por baixo.

Não era demais para um menino daquela idade?

Não era medo demais que ele demonstrava em seus olhos?

Thobias se aproximou dele ate ficar bem pertinho e ordenar que o mesmo olhasse para ele. Snape era tão baixinho que parecia que ele estava tentando olhar para o céu.

Silencio

Thobias não falou nada por um longo tempo, seus olhos castanhos apenas fitando o filho que ainda tremia de medo do pai.

- Eu já disse à você que não quero saber de magias dentro de casa, não disse?

Snape não respondeu.

- Responde!

- Si... sim senhor – Disse tremulo.

- Então por que fez?

- Eu...eu

- Você me desobedeceu.

- Não – Snape balançava a cabeça negando – Eu não fiz aquilo.

- Fez sim, não minta para mim.

- Eu não estou mentindo

- Está sim, você quebrou o espelho do meu quarto.

- Não quebrei, não sei como...

- Não minta para mim seu imprestável.

- Eu não...

- Calado.

Snape calou-se de imediato baixando os olhos para os pés.

- Olhe para mim. Eu já disse milhões de vezes para que não faça isso, mas parece que não fez muito efeito em você, terei que fazer com que entenda melhor.

- Por favor, pai.

- Não me chame de pai – Disse Thobias ficando vermelho de nervoso.

- Desculpe senhor.

- Vire-se, abaixe as calças e apóie as mãos na parede – Snape exitou – Agora!

Hermione já chorava encostada em um canto da sala, mantinha a mão na boca para segurar um grito que ela sabia que poderia dar, mas mesmo assim não conseguia.

Foi difícil ver Snape abaixar as calças e levantar a camisa branca deixando a parte de baixo totalmente nua onde Hermione viu que tinha marcas vermelhas recentes.

Thobias tirou o cinto da calça e juntou as duas pontas. Ela não podia ver aquilo, não conseguia.

Tapou os olhos quando a primeira cintada estralou na pele pálida do menino. Snape não gritou nem chorou, agüentou as primeiras cintadas ate que o sangue começou a escorrer por suas pernas.

Um gemido fraco escapou de seus lábios mordidos quando a ultima cintada foi dada com tanta força que ele foi ao chão.

- Não chore, aprenda a ser homem – Thobias pegou Snape pelo queixo e apertou – O mundo não terá dó de você. Acha que isso é muito? Isso não é nada, aprenda a ser forte e não ligar para nada, aprenda a ser forte e não ligar para nada que tenha que fazer ou que façam a você. Seja duro e impenetrável como uma pedra.

Thobias o largou no chão e foi para a cozinha colocando o cinto de volta na calça.

Hermione aproximou-se do menino.

Tão pequeno

Tão maltratado

Teve pena

Teve dó

Teve vontade de pegá-lo no colo e abraçá-lo ate que toda a dor que ele sentia fosse embora.

Ele estava deitado de bruços com o rosto no piso gelado, murmurava baixinho:

- Como uma pedra, como uma pedra, como uma pedra.

Não podia fazer nada quanto aquela lembrança. Aquilo era apenas uma lembrança, nada mais do que fatos ocorridos no passado de um homem que conhece.

Estava ali

Esquecido

Dolorido

Machucado.

Hermione negou-se a sair daquela lembrança, pois queria de alguma forma, que ela sabia ser inútil, demonstrar que ela estava ali e que ele não estava sozinho como realmente estivera.

Sem ninguém para consolá-lo.

Sem ninguém para dar-lhe um beijo e dizer que aquilo iria passar.

Ninguém para salvá-lo do pai e da vida que tinha.

Ninguém

Depois de algum tempo que as imagens pareciam passar voando Snape finalmente se mexeu levantando-se devagar sem fazer barulho, sem gemer uma única vez enquanto vestia as calças por cima dos machucados que ainda sangravam.

Não havia lágrimas em seu olhar, havia apenas o vazio que ainda hoje ela conseguia ver em seus olhos.

Ele mancou até o segundo andar e entrou no quarto de sua mãe que estava no chão também.

Seu rosto estava totalmente machucado e seu corpo nu apresentava hematomas e cortes profundos.

- Mãe – Chamou Snape baixinho deitando-se ao lado dela e segurando em sua mão – Mãe.

Ele chamou ate que ela abriu os olhos e sorriu fraco para ela

- Está tudo bem Severus.

Snape permaneceu ao lado dela durante todo o tempo.

Hermione sentiu-se ser puxada novamente e mais uma vez estava no chão chorando.

Chorando por ele, chorando pela dor dele.

Como pode existir alguém como aquele homem?

Como ele pôde fazer aquilo com o próprio filho?

Ela não ousou se levantar naquele momento, sabia que suas pernas não sustentariam o peso que seu coração agora carregava.

Quando se sentiu forte o bastante para levantar ela o fez olhando para o frasquinho que acabara de ver. O colocou bem longe dela tentando afastar aquela lembrança sabendo que seria impossível esquecer. Aquela dor dele já estava nela.

Impregnada como uma droga

Mais um frasquinho

Mais uma memória

"Lily, o anjo que apareceu em minha vida"

_**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, por enquanto os capitulos serão somente as lembranças dele, mas estou tentando ser rapida nisso e passando apenas algumas coisas só, aqui vocês viram a infancia dele, e que infancia sofrida. Agora será quando ele conheceu a Lily, só para avisar, eu não vou passar o que tem no livro, pois pode ser que tenha alguem aqui, apesar de achar muito dificil, que não leu, e essa parte é a melhor do livro, então não colocarei aqui, farei a minha versão pulando partes que estão no livro, tb por ser repetitivo para quem leu....**_

_**..... ate o proximo capitulo....**_

_**.... Ahhhh, eu estou perto dos 100 reviews, isso é tão emocionante....**_

_**.... bjus**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Girls sorry pela demora, sabe como que é... muitos compromissos e pouco tempo, mas como amo todas vcs eu estou postando mais um capitulo e esse aqui parece ser um pouco maior que os outros.**

**Bom vamos aos agradecimentos e comentários:**

**Dark lady - **Minha querida Dark amada, vaelu pelo review. Aquele Tobias ( escrevo errado na fic mas....) merece um safanão de um negão 4x4 para ver só, vem mexer com o Sevinho, tadinho. Ainnn vc tem que postar suas fics aqui sim, quando postar me avise.**  
**

**Pathy Potter - **Realmente essa parte é forte e triste, mas eu não sei por que eu vejo o passado do Snape assim, ele sendo maltratado pelo pai e a mãe sem fazer nada, isso vai transformar os sentimentos dele em uma carencia tão grande que ele se apegará demais na Lilly, Isso é nese proximo capitulo, que esta aqui em baixo. Ai vc perceberá que sem ela ele fica totalmente sozinho.**  
**

**Bruna do carmo -** Moça, rsrsrs, olha só eu tb fiquei com raiva do pai dele e foi dificil escrever, mas precisava mostrar um passado triste para que ele tivesse uma carencia que fosse coberta por um tempo ao lado da Lily, mas que depois desse para perceber o quao sozinho ele vive e o quanto ninguem se importa com ele e por isso ele é o comensal. A parte da Lily esta aqui. Espero que goste, não melei muito não, mas tem a parte que explica da foto dos dois.

**Camila Lino - **Obrigada, a poesia é bonita, mas novamente obrigada * vermelha*. Camila eu tb fiquei com muita do do Sev, mas era preciso colocar muito drama para que desse para perceber o quao a vid dele é sofrida desde menino e o porque ele ama tanto a Lily. A Mione sairá do quarto no proximo capitulo e será nesse capitulo 22 que ela fara a maior burrada que deveria fazer, que vai resultar em uma burrada maior ainda que futuramente essa burrada a fara se aproximar do Sev... nossa quanta burrada em uma unica fic. Camila pode deixarq ue qualquer problema que eu tiver, qualquer ideia que eu precise de ajuda eu te chamo.

**Thayz Phoenix - **Thayz vc é minha chapa, tb fiquei com odio da Bella por Eclipse, ¬¬'. Mas o Sev é tão triste que eu consigo parar de pensar na Bella e o pai dele nem se fala neh, da vontade de matar de porrada *porrada porrada porrada* Esse capitulo ainda é um pouco triste pois fala muito de perdas, mas depois melhora, ou não, não sei, mas vai melhorar uma hora. E eu tb chorei pra caramba, ainda no trabalho para variar.

**Gislene Tristão - **Uma mulher de responsabilidade, bato palmas para você. É sério, não tenho filhos nem marido * por enquanto*, mas sei o que é cuidar da casa e trabalhar e obrigada por ainda assim conseguir um tempinho para ler a minha fic. Fiquei lizongeada :) Eu estou parecendo o Lobo Mal, só faço o coitado sofrer tadinho, mas futuramente ele vai ficar mais feliz vc vai ver. Bjus

**Thaiana - **Calma, respira fundo e solta. Isso... esta aqui o capitulo 21, divirta-se....

**Rossonera - **Ainnnn nova leitora que emoção..... Ro, pode deixar que eu mesma levo ele para casa * ciumenta* rsrsrs, brincadeira eu divido ele, só um pouquinho, Bom aqui esta o capitulo 21 espero que goste, bjus e ate o proximo capitulo.... hãã.... fique a vontade para mandar mais reviews.

**Bruna, **de novo.... hehehe calma, olha o capitulo ai....

**Meninas obrigada pelos Reviews e o capitulo esta aqui embaixo, aproveitem.....**

**Ainnnnnnn passei dos 100 Reviews que emoção, aiinnnnn * se controla* bjusssss**

Aquele jardim onde estava agora era simplesmente lindo. As rosas eram muito bem cuidadas deixando que sua beleza irritasse as flores nos outros jardins.

O sol estava a pino e o calor obrigava os moradores a andarem com o mínimo de roupa possível.

Todos olhavam com surpresa para o menino que vestia uma roupa preta e fechada. Snape estava escondido em um arbusto, pelo menos escondido de uma única pessoa. Uma menininha linda de no máximo dez anos como ele. Seus cabelos vermelhos vivo estavam soltos e alguns fios grudaram em sua testa molhada de suor. Ela estava agachada mexendo em alguns bichinhos, vermes e plantas.

Era incrível como ate mesmo as mais belas rosas ficam com complexo de inferioridade perto de sua pele rosada e macia.

Seus olhos de um verde vivo contrastavam com seu cabelo e a faziam ter uma expressão angelical.

Snape a olhava o tempo todo seja ali ou quando ela estava brincando no balanço preso em uma grande árvore.

Eles se conheceram por acaso e logo viraram amigos. Petúnia, a irmã feia de Lillian, não gostava de Snape e das coisas que eles podiam fazer juntos, ela tinha medo e inveja. Mas Snape não ligava para ela, Snape queria saber apenas de Lillian que sempre lhe fazia companhia quando seu pai ia trabalhar, ou assim ele dizia.

Lillian era tão doce com Snape, o ouvia e conversava sobre tudo, ate mesmo as coisas mais insignificantes. Lillian era aos olhos dele, uma flor rara que dificilmente se encontra em um mundo corrompido como esse.

Ele a amava, soube disso desde o primeiro momento em que a viu cantar deitada no jardim de sua casa.

Snape não ia muito longe de sua própria casa, sua mãe não deixava por segurança deles. Seu pai poderia chegar a qualquer momento e ele não deveria arriscar tanto assim ser visto na rua.

Lillian sabia como o pai de Snape era, porém não acreditava tanto no que Snape lhe dizia. Se o pai dele batia tanto nele e na mãe então por que eles não se mudavam e por que Snape não tinha marcas quando se viam?

Sua resposta foi dada em uma noite onde escalou a janela do quarto de Snape e entrou escondida. Snape dormia em sua cama, estava quietinho, todo enrolado em sua coberta quando ela sentou ao seu lado e pegou em sua mão, estava gelada como ele. Nunca reparou como Snape era sempre gelado. Ele falou baixinho enquanto dormia, chamou por ela. Hermione viu que em cima da mesinha ao lado dele estava o envelope de Hogwarts, mas estava sem carta.

Ele fora chamado, assim como ela.

Lillian continuava segurando a mão de Snape, mas um barulho de porta batendo a assustou. Ela pulou da cama acordando Snape.

- Lily, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim vê-lo, você não foi me ver faz dois dias.

Snape olhou assustado para a porta quando ouviu passos pesados vindo da escada.

- Rápido Lily, esconda-se.

Lillian entrou embaixo da cama um pouco antes da porta ser aberta com força e por ela passar um homem alto que ela jamais viu, mas sabia ser o pai dele.

- O que significa isso? – Perguntou Thobias com o rosto vermelho balançando a carta de Hogwarts com a letra impecável da professora McGonagall – Você não vai para essa escola. Seu monstro.

Hermione não viu o que aconteceu pois fechou os olhos novamente, era cruel ver aquilo. Embaixo da cama Lillian tapava a boca para segurar o grito preso em sua garganta enquanto via os estralos do cinto na pele pálida.

Snape não gritou uma única vez, não gemeu e nem chorou, agüentou como deveria ter agüentado muitas outras vezes.

- Seu bastardo, tem sorte de eu não cortar sua cara todinha, mas tenho que fingir que sou um bom pai, como se eu quisesse ser um – Thobias cuspiu em Snape antes de sair batendo a porta novamente.

Hermione virou-se viu o frágil corpinho nu no chão com sangue saindo de seus ferimentos recentes e alguns antigos que se abriram. Lillian saiu de debaixo da cama tremendo e foi ate ele.

Snape tinha os olhos sem foco, parecia que ele não estava ali, parecia que ele havia morrido mesmo que estivesse respirando.

Lillian ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e o virou colocando a cabeça dele em suas pernas. Ela acariciou seus cabelos negros enquanto suas lágrimas caiam molhando o rosto triste dele.

- Via ficar tudo bem – Disse baixinho – Eu estou aqui Sev, vou cuidar de você.

Lillian pegou uma camiseta velha dele que estava em uma cadeira e molhou em uma bacia com agua passando em seu corpo limpando o sangue.

Snape tremia, mas seus olhos já não estavam mais fora de foco, agora eles focalizavam apenas ela, Lillian limpou o corpo inteiro de Snape com cuidado.

A agua na qual molhava o pano já estava vermelha por completo. Ela ameaçou levantar-se, mas ele se prendeu nela com força impedindo que ela se levantasse.

- Não.

Era a única coisa que conseguia dizer.

- Calma Sev, não vou sair daqui, não vou deixá-lo, mas tenho que pegar uma roupa para você, não pode ficar nu em pêlo, está frio aqui.

Relutante Snape a soltou devagar. Lillian pegou a roupa mais leve que conseguiu arranjar em seu armário e o ajudou a seu vestir sem que houvesse nesse ato ou em qualquer outro, um único pingo de constrangimento.

Snape estava ferido, ela precisava cuidar dele. Com dificuldade ela o ajudou a se deitar e ficou fazendo carinho em seus cabelos ate que ele dormiu segurando sua mão com força.

- Oh Sev – Disse baixinho para que ele não acordasse – Minha mãe diz que é besteira, mas eu sei que eu te amo e que você é o homem, ou melhor, menino, da minha vida. Dói tanto vê-lo assim.

A lembrança mudou novamente e Hermione via-se agora em um lugar bem familiar, a estação Kings Cross.

Era tudo exatamente como ela conhecia. Os alunos com suas vestes escolares prontos para embarcar, os monitores ajudando os mais novos e os carregadores levando a bagagem para o compartimento de carga. Os pais ficavam acenando para seus filhos da plataforma e eles da janela do trem.

Snape havia acabado de passar pela parede que tem entre os dois mundos, sua mãe vinha logo atras mancando um pouco. Thobias não havia aparecido em lugar algum, mas Hermione não esperava que ele aparecesse e nem queria. Eillen levou Snape ate um vagão e beijou sua testa e sua bochecha que logo ficaram vermelhas.

- Se cuida meu filho. Sentirei saudades e, por favor, não escreva.

- Eu não ia escrever, não quero que ele bata na senhora.

- Oh meu amor – Eillen o abraçou forte, mas Snape não retribuiu.

Logo Snape estava sozinho na plataforma olhando o grande trem vermelho que soltava fumaça. Lillian apareceu e postou-se ao lado dele.

- Grande não é? – Perguntou ela angelicalmente.

- Chega a ser assustador.

- Pensei que seu pai não iria deixá-lo vir.

- Ele não sabe.

A pequena mão de Lillian segurou a de Snape e eles se olharam.

- Que bom que esta aqui – Disse Lillian antes de dar um sorriso.

As lembranças passaram rápidas. Apenas borrões. Parecia que Snape separara as lembranças que ela deveria ver.

Naquela confusão de borros Hermione viu rostos familiares. Sirius, Potter, Dumbledore, Lupin, Lillian. Algumas cenas dos marotos implicando com o sonserino e de Lillian discutindo com Potter ate que parou em uma cena onde Snape estava no jardim com grifinória.

Snape estava em pé e Lillian estava olhando o lago de costas para ele;

- E então? – Perguntou Snape e Hermione percebeu que ele deveria estar no terceiro ano.

- O que posso dizer? – Lillian virou mostrando sua mão com um belo anel brilhando em seu dedo – Ele fica lindo em meu dedo.

Hermione jamais viu um sorriso tão grande brotar no rosto de Snape e muito menos a cena que se seguiu. Snape pegou Lillian pela cintura e a abraçou dando um beijo apaixonado em seus lábios vermelhos.

Hermione podia ate mesmo sentir as ondas de amor que Snape e Lillian emanavam. Era uma surpresa para Hermione. Sabia que ele amara Lillian Evans, mas jamais imaginou que eles já haviam namorado.

Mais lembranças

Amor

Carinho

Preocupação

Afeto

Em todas as imagens Hermione vira Snape cuidar de Lillian como se ela fosse a pedra de diamantes mais preciosa que poderia existir na natureza. Sua esmeralda eterna. Seu bem amado.

Mas Harry Potter não teria nascido se James Potter não tivesse feito algo e ele fez.

Ele conseguiu tirar Lillian Evans de Severus Snape e aquele pobre menino sofreu sozinho sem amigos verdadeiros, sem amor e sem cuidados. Lillian foi embora de sua vida.

Foi com pesar que Hermione mergulhou em mais um frasco de lembrança.

Voldemort.

A figura constante nas imagens. Um monstro que recolheu o solitário Severus prometendo-lhe proteção, poder e reconhecimento.

O que poderia fazer uma pessoa como Snape a não ser aceitar? Tudo que um dia sonhara em ter nunca lhe foi dado. Jamais sentiu o calor do amor fraternal, nem a proteção que uma família deveria oferecer, sue pai era desprezível ao ponto de não merecer ser lembrado e sua mãe, ah a sua mãe.

Eillen Prince.

Snape já nem se lembrava desde quando começou a sentir aquele ódio crescente daquela mulher que deixara aquela barbaridade acontecer todos os dias.

Só sabia que naquele momento aquele nome não significava nada para ele.

A tempos não falava com aquela mulher que um dia chamou de mãe.

Cresceu

Descobriu o que era ser um adulto. Descobriu que estava inteiramente sozinho, muito mais do que sempre esteve, pois todos o abandonaram, o deixaram, desistiram de seu espírito.

E ele tinha algum?

A imagem que via no espelho estava mesmo refletida?

Quem era ele?

Apenas alguém esquecido, jogado na neve do desaparecimento.

Ele sumiu

Não era mais ele, pois não tinha ninguém para vê-lo

Ninguém para senti-lo e querê-lo

Ninguém

Então ele fez.

A marca ardeu em sue braço ao ser gravada.

Brilhou negra

E Hermione o viu matar, bater, violentar, ela viu ele se tornar o monstro que hoje assustava os sonhos de Samantha.

Era ele ali?

O mesmo Severus que ela viu amar e sorrir ao lado de Lillian Evans?

Ela preferia acreditar que não pois o sentimento de verdade apertava em seu peito.

Mas então ele a encontrou.

Linda e ruiva como sempre, com mais ou menos vinte anos agora e com uma aliança dourada no dedo.

Seu sorriso belo sempre brilhando em seu rosto.

- Lily? – Ele disse tirando o capuz de seu manto e olhando para a mulher sentada em um balanço – O que... o que você...

- Eu moro aqui Snape.

O uso de seu sobrenome fez Snape recuar um pouco. Ele lembrava o que fez a ela, o modo como a chamou, o quanto a magoou e o quanto aquilo lhe causou, a dor, o sofrimento, a solidão.

Ela não era mais a sua Lily

Por mais que quisesse, ela não era mais sua, era de outro.

E provavelmente o odiava.

Era assim que todos o tratavam, com ódio e repulsa.

Olhou nos olhos verdes e se arrependeu. Eram intensos demais para conseguir permanecer olhando-a.

Ele mexia muito as mãos como Hermione sabia que ele fazia quando estava nervoso.

- Ainda brava comigo?

- Você me magoou e muito no quinto ano. Jamais imaginei que você pudesse fazer isso, me chamar daquele nome.

- Já lhe pedi desculpas, na verdade peço todos os dias na esperança que me escute.

Lillian não respondeu e Snape achou que aquele silêncio era mais que um aviso.

- Desculpe, não devia incomodá-la – Seu tom era triste – Com licença.

- Severus espera – Disse Lillian levantando-se – Acho que o tempo é capaz de... – Sorrio – Capaz de apagar certas desavenças do passado.

Snape não teve uma reação no momento, era hipnotizante olhar para o rosto dela, sorrindo em sua direção.

- Que tal um café? Tem uma lanchonete boa aqui na esquina.

- Café é bom – Disse timidamente sorrindo.

Café

Abraço

Amor

Reconciliação.

Um beijo roubado, adocicado no momento, urgente com o tempo.

Uma saudade antiga que era capaz de fazer esquecer marido, filho, Lord, profecia.

Naquele quarto rosa, com pétalas jogadas ao chão os dois se amaram como jamais alguém conseguiu.

Um amor guardado, um amor perdido e reencontrado.

Um amor antigo

- Severus – Ela chamou ofegando embaixo do corpo dele, mas ali embaixo daqueles lençóis, com os corpos suados pelos movimentos constantes, as palavras soltas balbuciando coisas sem nexo e os olhares fixos um no outro era impossível negar o amor que cultivavam desde criança.

Amavam-se e aquela era a única verdade.

Ela cuidava dele, o tratava com o carinho que ele jamais sentiu, gemia com seus toques, beijava cada cicatriz de seu corpo e a olhava fazendo-o entender que ele era o que mais ela desejava.

O movimento prolongou-se pelo máximo de tempo que conseguiram prolongar. Ate que seus corpos não podiam mais negar a vontade de se tornar um.

Hermione viu, com o maior carinho que podia sentir por ele, o seu mais feliz dia terminar com uma foto tirada por um elfo doméstico.

Depois tudo passou tão rápido

Profecia dita

Criança escolhida

Arrependimento

O pedido de proteção feito para Dumbledore

E a falha

A morte

Hermione não precisava mais ver aquela dor culposa nos olhos negros, mas ainda assim ficou para ver seu arrependimento, sua tristeza e culpa.

Ele jurou cuidar de Harry e cuidou, protegeu.

Mas o foco das lembranças mudaram.

Agora era ela, era tudo ela.

Cada sorriso escondido que ele dava era para ela, por ela

Hermione

Hermione

Hermione

Outro amor cultivado escondido.

Mais dor por ser trocado. Desta vez não por Potter, mas por Laine. O príncipe de todas as mulheres.

Ela o viu amá-la em silencio.

Sofrendo em silencio.

Finalmente as lembranças acabaram. A penseira foi guardada e Hermione ia saindo quando reparou no único detalhe daquele quarto que não havia visto antes.

Uma foto dela no jardim da escola, sentada embaixo de uma arvore lendo um livro

Embaixo uma legenda.

" Hermione Granger, meu novo amor, quem sabe minha salvação"

As palavras eram feitas como que por uma criança. Snape tratava seus amores com uma insegurança que beirava o infantilismo, o medo de que dissesse a coisa errada, ou que, como sempre fizeram, lhe negassem aceitação e afeição.

Ela colocou a foto no lugar e se preparou para sair e encontrá-lo, encontrar o homem que verdadeiramente amava.

Poderia ficar com Severus Snape, poderia amá-lo e cuidar dele, mas tinha um problema, o único que ela não poderia aceitar.

O comensal.

O Severus Snape que ela odiava, o que ela temia. Aquele que machucou Samantha, o dono dos olhos doentios que lhe assombravam a mente.

Ela respirou fundo e saiu daquele quarto.

**Ainnn meu Dels queria ser eu dentro daquele quartop rosa com aquele homem em cima de mim * descontrolada***

**Bom ai esta mais um capitulo para vcs, espero que tenham gostado apesar de ser triste. Mandem meus eternos reviews que amo ler e responder um por um...**

**Bjussssssssssss**

**AHHHH no proximo capitulo a Hermione falara com ele.... o que ela falara....?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Meninas sorry por não ter atualizado antes, é que começo de aulas é complicado, fico meio sem tempo, mas agora que esta tudo certo eu vou colocar mais rapido esta bem**

**Obrigada pelos reviews, sabem que adoro....**

**Desculpem, mas hoje não responderei review por review esta bem, mas li todo eles e amei cada um. Leitoras novas sejam bem vindas e que bom que gostaram, leitoras veteranas que bom que continuam comigo....**

**Só alguns exclarecimentos antes do capitulo.... eu mudei um pouco os personagens.... lembram-se que eu disse que vcs iriam ver que o Robert era uma boa pessoa... bom... ele não será e a Hermione vai fazer a burrada que irá aproximá-la de Snape, mas essa aproximação acontece anos depois... **

**e...**

**desculpem, mas o Snape vai dar uma sumida por alguns capitulos... mas depois ele volta....**

**Bom, eu espero estar viva depois desse capitulo**

**bjusss meninas**

**divirtam-se e como sempre me façam muito feliz, mandem-me reviews..., mas por favor sejam carinhosas por mais que não seja essa vontade depois que lerem, bem deixa eu ir... bjus...**

Não foi somente a dor nos olhos pela mudança de luz que a mostraram que estava em um lugar diferente, mas o próprio lugar.

Agora aqueles olhos âmbar contemplavam um outro mundo da vida de Snape. Antes ela estava nos sonhos dele, a parte mais guardada, mais preservada e escondida. Sua ingenuidade, seus pecados, seu amor e seu afeto, sua infantilidade escondida.

Agora ela estava na realidade dele, o sofrimento vivido, a dor, o muro de tijolo escuro que ele ergueu para impedir que qualquer um pudesse passar.

Olhou mais uma vez para o quadro pendurado.

Como podia uma única pessoa ter duas vidas tão distintas?

O corredor cheio de portas estava mais vazio e gelado agora que ela também sentia-se vazia e gelada.

Suas pernas estavam pesadas e tremiam ao descer os degraus para encontrá-lo. Seu estomago doía com a realidade de encará-lo.

Não sabia o que dizer, nem o que pensar.

Desceu o ultimo degrau e não o viu. A sala estava tão vazia quanto seu coração.

Procurou na cozinha, na biblioteca, sala de jantar.

Não estava.

Ficou preocupada. Poderia ter sido chamado pelo Lord Voldemort, poderia estar...

Maldito coração traiçoeiro que lhe faz sentir diversas emoções diferentes.

Amor

Ódio

Repulsa

Querer

Por que o amava tanto?

Por que o queria mais que tudo?

E por que, finalmente por que, achava que aquela era a melhor decisão a tomar?

Segurou as lágrimas e olhou para fora.

Ele estava ali, parado no jardim, sua capa estava pendurada no galho de uma arvore.

Abriu a porta dos fundos e saiu no vento gelado, cruzou os braços para se proteger do frio e se aproximou.

O calor do corpo dele a contagiou, a chamou.

Colocou as mãos nas costas dele e as esfregou sentindo cada pedaço daquele corpo, abraçou-o forte colocando suas mãos em seu peito entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele e descansando a cabeça em suas costas.

As lágrimas desceram.

Ouvia seu coração bater lentamente enquanto o seu parecia querer fazer um enredo de escola de samba.

- Sinto muito.

- não sinta.

Snape virou-se de frente e a abraçou forte beijando o topo de sua cabeça sentindo o cheiro do shampoo de morango que ela usava. Acariciou seus cachos com delicadeza.

Hermione apertava Snape cada vez mais forte tentando depositar ali o seu ódio por si mesma, pela covardia que iria fazer. Nesse momento ela não se chamaria de grifinória, pois não tinha coragem de arriscar e tentar sem pensar nas conseqüências, no que iria acontecer.

Era exatamente as conseqüências que ela temia.

A tristeza

O desapontamento

- Não devia ter feito você ver aquelas lembranças – Disse Snape sentindo-a tremer como uma criança com medo de trovão – Desculpe.

- Não, tudo bem. Fico feliz que tenha me mostrado. Obrigada – Levantou o rosto para olhá-lo e tocou em um botão de seu casaco abrindo-o. Tocou na cicatriz feita em sua infância por seu pai e beijou de leve – Sinto muito por tudo – Disse com os lábios na pele dele.

Snape sentiu os lábios dela em sua pele e a emoção era tamanha que o fazia explodir por dentro e o fazia querer tê-la ali e agora. O botão foi fechado assim como sua esperança. Ela estava em seus braços, mas não era sua.

Ela estava gelada, tão tremula. Segurou seu rosto com as mãos e acariciou a bochecha rosada com o dedo.

Hermione viu a pureza do sentimento que Snape tinha por ela, o que queria mostrar a ela, queria demonstrar para ela sem saber como.

Sua bochecha queimava perante o carinho dele.

Fechou os olhos e se entregou àquele carinho tão simplório.

- Hermione – Sussurrou Snape chegando cada vez mais perto

- Severus, por favor, não – Pediu sem querer se distanciar.

Ela sentia que as mãos dele lhe puxavam cada vez mais para perto.

- Eu preciso.

O hálito quente dele esquentava seus lábios. O nariz encostando em sua pele e as mãos afagavam seus cabelos.

- Severus

A distancia foi vencida. Os lábios se tocaram com calidez, apenas um beijo simples, mas que passava uma onda de paixão que jamais fora sentida, uma paixão escondida, vivida apenas nos sonhos mais profanos e preservados.

Mas os lábios que se abriam, a língua que a invadia não pertenciam mais aos seus sonhos, mesmo que tenha o mesmo gosto.

As mãos dele esfregavam seus cabelos e a traziam mais para perto, sua boca a beijava com carinho e urgência explorando cada pedaço, sentindo os diversos sabores que ela tinha.

Uma chuva fina começou a cair fazendo o corpo dela tremer em suas mãos que desciam pelas costas dela. Apertou sua cintura fina e a levou para uma arvores prendendo seu corpo com o dele.

Hermione bagunçava o cabelo de Snape e investia contra sua boca sentindo seu coração dilacerar, aproveitando os poucos momentos que podia sentir o amor de sua vida lhe tendo na mão.

Snape ofegava enquanto a beijava. Seus corpos colados, tremendo de desejo molhados pela chuva pediam por contato, pediam para se tornar um só, pediam para se amarem.

As mãos de Snape abandonaram a cintura dela e exploraram a barriga definida por baixo da blusa querendo lavá-las mais além.

- Não – Disse Hermione se separando devagar – Não, por favor, não faça isso comigo.

- Não faça isso com você? Tem alguma noção de como me sinto?

- Não, mas tenho noção de como eu me sinto.

- E como se sente?

- Por favor...

As lágrimas de Hermione misturavam-se com as gotas da chuva. Não podia lhe contar como se sentia, pois sentia-se crua, vazia, sentia-se desmerecida desse amor, sentia-se ruim e doente pensando em seu futuro agora já decidido.

Snape sentiu a garganta arder, tinha que falar, tinha que admitir, mas era tão difícil, tão ruim, mas tão necessário.

Olhou para os olhos marejados dela e sentiu o fogo lhe queimar a alma.

- Hermione, preciso te dizer... que...

- Por favor não diga... não diga.

- Eu preciso.

- Mas será mais difícil.

- Não tão difícil quanto é para mim esconder esse sentimento.

- Não...

- Hermione – Continuou sem ligar para os protestos dela – Eu... te amo.

Aquelas palavras saíram tão baixinhas que mal podiam ser ouvidas. Pareciam ser palavras censuradas, proibidas. A mão dela postou-se em seus lábios e ela o olhou profundamente.

- Samantha.

Snape franziu o cenho e se afastou desviando o olhar. Aquele nome.

Samantha

Aqueles olhos

Samantha

A voz

Samantha

O corpo

Samantha

O cheiro de sexo

Samantha

O prazer indevido

Samantha

A lembrança cruel que ela fez questão de lhe impor

Sempre haverá uma Samantha

- Por quê?

- Porque é parte de você, sempre será. Samantha e todos os outros fantasmas das meninas que você interrompeu a infância. Não posso viver sabendo que você poderá ser chamado mais uma vez e que mais uma criança terá seus sonhos apagados por um comensal da morte – Seus sussurros pareciam gritos nos ouvidos de Snape – O ódio, a raiva, o ser que aparece quando a marca arde. Tudo é você. Sempre será.

Hermione foi capaz de sentir a dor dele, mais uma vez abandonado.

- Me perdoe, mas não posso.

Snape olhava para o outro lado, mexia nervosamente em suas mãos e apertava os lábios.

- Eu entendo

Snape entregou uma tampinha de garrafa para ela e tocou com sua varinha. Uma chave de portal.

- Antes que vá embora, lembre-se que tudo que lhe falei é verdadeiro.

Hermione jurava ter visto uma única lágrima cair pelo canto do rosto falso de Snape antes de sumir e aparecer na ala hospitalar.

- Mione!

Robert, que estivera o tempo todo acordado na ala, veio correndo para seu lado e a abraçou.

- Meu Deus. Fiquei tão preocupado. Onde estava?

Hermione não queria pensar que deveria ser os braços de Snape ao seu redor. Poucas palavras saíram de sua boca, palavras desesperadas.

- Faça amor comigo.

- O que?

- Faça amor comigo.

- Mione, você não está bem, precisa descansar.

- NÃO! – Gritou Hermione, mas não havia ninguém alem dele para ouvir – Nenhum homem quer a minha mente e sim algo mais quente – As lágrimas caiam enquanto ela tirava a blusa – Você estava certo Robert – A blusa caiu.

- Mione...

Robert não podia negar que eram os seios mais lindos que ele já havia visto. Seu corpo começou a esquentar. Tanto tempo esperando por isso, tanto tempo se reservando para não fazer novamente a burrada de antes e agora ela estava ali se entregando.

- Faça Robert ou outro fará em seu lugar.

- Ninguém mais toca no seu corpo.

Hermione sentiu-se ser carregada ate uma das camas e as cortinas serem fechadas quando suas calças voaram de seu corpo. O peso de Robert estava todo sobre si e a sua boca mordia seu pescoço com malicia.

- Você é minha a partir de hoje, e eu quero o que é meu.

Ele a penetrou selvagemente, mas ela não estava ali para sentir dor, não estava sentindo o sangue escorrer pelo atrito, não estava ali para gemer como ele, não estava ali para tremer embaixo de seu corpo, não estava ouvindo as palavras pornográficas que ele falava, não sentia o seu cabelo sendo puxado, nem seu corpo virado penetrado onde não deveria ser, não sentia nada, não ouvia nem via nada.

Sua mente, seu corpo estavam inteiros presos naquela frase dita com dificuldade.

" – Hermione, eu... te amo."

**Eu disse que iria mudar o personagem do Robert... Mione idiota e Dark... com certeza eu quero a vaga do quarto rosa assim como todas...**

**bjusss**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh My Good, como foi dificil conseguir escrever a continuação... não sabia o que fazer com a Hermione, não sabia como eu deixaria o personagem dela, mas ai, em um frenesi tudo veio de uma vez só e eu escrevi esse capitulo aqui. Só vou pedir desculpas novamente pela demora, agora esta ficando cada vez mais dificil escrever os capitulos, não por falta de tempo, mas por falta de inspiração. Mas ela sempre acaba vindo e normalmente é de uma vez só....**

**Bom... vamos aos agradecimentos e comentários....**

**vc é desumana e cruel... oh sim... vc é!**

**Dark Lady,** eu não sou tão cruel e desumana quanto vc sabia, o que vc esta fazendo na sua fic é crueldade. Pois é, eu tb me perguntei o que a Hermione estava fazendo, o Sev estava lá na frente dela se entregando e ela.... despensa, ai eu penso, uma chance dessa não tem para mim... Realmente ela é estupida. Mas vc vai ver que o Robert não é essa pessoa que vc pensa.... ele é pior que isso. Eu sei como é isso, eu mudei o Robert totalmente igual vc fez com o David, alias me surpreendi com ele. Dark essa historia do Sev daqui a alguns anos somente lendo para entender.... bye bye... thanks of reviews...

**Thayz, **eu me sinti da mesma forma quando estava escrevendo e mais ainda quando vi o capitulo pronto, é uma sensação grande demais para ezplicar. É, a burrada esta feita, agora é esperar e ver o que acontece depois... Thayz quando eu disse anos, quis mesmo dizer anos, tipo quando ela ja é mulher, o Sev esta mais velho, anos de 12 meses mesmo... Continue acompanhando mesmo.... bjusss... obrigada pelo review.

**Gislene,** menina não faço a menor ideia de onde a Hermione estava com a cabeça. Ela nem pode dizer que é uma grifinória numa hora dessas... ha... opbrigada pelo review

**Cidinha,** Eu tb não gostei muito não, mexeu demais comigo, foi dificil fazê-lo, mas acabei conseguindo, a maior parte foi pensando em vcs, se vcs iriam gostar ou não, pelo jeito não gostaram muito por causa do que ela fez, mas gostaram pór estar bem escrito, fico feliz assim.... obrigada pelo review, a continuação esta aqui em baixo. aproveite....

**Thuane,** Não precisa mesmo dizer isso, eu sei, mas sabe que eu tb sou sua fã não sabe? Meu amor se fosse eu ja estaria no quartinho rosa, azul, amarelo, vermelho, verde, cor de burro quando foge, qualquer cor.... burra ela neh....

**jansev, **pois é eu tb fiquei arrasada com isso, mas relaxa, isso vai dar bons frutos, acompanhe a fic que vc verá...que bom que esta gostando da fic.... adorei seu review, mande mais..... rsrsrs... bjus

**Gabby,**tb amei esse capitulo, dificil de escrever, complicado para postar, gratificante de saber que gostam.... aqui esta a continuação, aproveite..... e me mande review... bjus

**Pathy,** talvez o seu palpite esteja certo, talvez não, acho que vamos precisar esperar pois eu mesmo não tenho certeza que tudo irá continuar como eu quero que continue... espero que sim, mas nunca se sabe... bjus

**Bom chega de falatório, vamos ao capitulo....**

Por mais que fosse novo, aquele espelho embaçado impedia o reflexo da mesma menina agaichada no canto do banheiro. A agua quente descia novamente pela pele dela. A esponja estava vermelha de sangue saído do corpo dela. O corpo que esfregou com tanta força. O corpo que entregou à ele, que deu à ele para fazer o que quisesse.

O corpo que sangrava e ardia.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e deixou a agua lhe lavar as lágrimas escorridas.

A quanto tempo estava ali?

Uma hora?

Uma hora?

Um dia?

Um dia?

Uma semana?

Não sabia se importava, não sabia se queria sair daquele banheiro.

Doía tanto.

Não o corpo, a alma.

Doía lembrar daquelas palavras, da dificuldade de dizê-las.

Sua visão estava ficando embaçada, escurecendo como se alguém houvesse apagado a luz.

E apagaram.

A luz de sua vida.

A luz já estava apagada, por que não se deixar tomar pela escuridão que queria tanto devorá-la?

Era só fechar os olhos, só isso. Não era difícil, fazia isso todas as noites, a diferença é que sempre os abria novamente quando era de manha, desta vez eles jamais voltariam a se abrir, jamais voltariam a ver a luz novamente, jamais o veriam novamente.

- Hermione. Meu Deus, você nos deu um susto e tanto. Como você está?

Aquela voz ainda estava distante, mas se tornava mais alta depois de um tempo.

- Hermione?

- Onde estou?

- Onde mais? Na ala hospitalar.

Rony. Aquela voz jamais seria confundida com nenhuma outra.

- Ron?

- Sim Mione, sou eu.

A mão dele apertou a dela e a fez sentir-se bem, confortável e quente.

- Harry estava aqui, foi buscar Gina depois da aula dela.

Hermione sentou-se na cama e olhou para os lados. Estava tudo vazio.

- Meus braços doem

- Eu sei – De repente os olhos tão vivos de Rony se entristeceram – Mione – Olhou carinhosamente, mas profundamente para os olhos âmbar – Por que fez aquilo?

- Aquilo o que?

- Com o seu braço e com todo o resto do seu corpo.

Hermione olhou para os braços e percebeu que estavam enfaixados assim como suas pernas e quase todo o corpo.

- O que houve?

- Pensei que pudesse responder. Gina te encontrou desmaiada no banheiro feminino da monitoria, você estava toda vermelha e sangrando, sua pele estava em carne viva. Ao seu lado estava uma poção desinfetante poderosa e uma esponja... você... você esfregou seu corpo com aquela poção usando a esponja. Madame Pomfrey disse que logo logo você estará bem.

Ela olhou novamente para o braço e o deixou cair na cama voltando a se deitar, as imagens de tudo voltava à sua mente com um estrondo tremendo. Como uma bomba deixando uma cratera enorme no chão.

- Eu gostaria de ficar sozinha agora Rony, se não se importa.

- Não, claro que não. Eu estarei na sala comunal, caso precise de mim pode pedir para me chamar que eu venho correndo.

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça e sentiu os lábios dele encostarem em suas bochechas quentes e Hermione sentiu um tremor parecido com o que sentia quando pensava em Robert e lembrava do ocorrido da noite anterior.

Rony a cobriu e fez carinho em sua cabeça. Ela esperou ate que a porta fechasse para deixar as lágrimas descerem.

Não se olhou no espelho nos próximos dias e quando, na terceira semana, saiu da ala hospitalar foi direto para seu dormitório. Em cima de sua cama estava seu sobretudo que ganhou de Snape e uma flor, Deitou-se na cama e agarrou-se ao travesseiro, não saiu para nada.

Dias passaram e Hermione não falava uma única palavra. Não levantava mais a mão quando o professor fazia uma pergunta, não dava broncas em Rony quando o mesmo brincava com artigos da loja dos irmãos e nem mesmo comia no salão principal.

Robert a visitava quase todos os dias e sempre ficava em seu quarto com ela. A vista de qualquer um ele era um amor de pessoa, a abraçava e dava-lhe carinho. Hermione não lhe negava nada nem mesmo falava com ele. Apenas chorava todos os dias quando o corpo pesado dele estava em cima do seu lhe penetrando por trás com força.

Ela não reclamava das palavras, não reclamava dos tapas, não reclamava do sangue e da dor.

Ela apenas fazia o que ele queria.

Semanas se passaram e Hermione continuava a mesma. Morta.

A única coisa que dizia era uma frase repetida diversas vezes durante uma noite longa e negra.

" Ele foi embora"

Na mesa dos professores uma das cadeiras estava ocupada por um novo professor de cabelos loiros, magro.

Severus Snape não fazia mais parte do quadro de professores do castelo. Agora entrava Juliet Ambries como novo professor de poções.

Harry foi informado que Snape simplesmente sumiu um dia. Foi embora e não disse nada a ninguém. Não fazia mais parte da Ordem, não deu satisfação nem mesmo para Dumbledore.

Harry sabia que Voldemort estava muito bravo com isso, sabia, pois sentia em sua cabeça a ira dele por perder um servo tão importante e mais ainda por não conseguir encontrá-lo já que Snape é um ótimo oclumente. Mas não conseguia sentir a angustia de Hermione por perder sua vida.

McGonagall caminhou lentamente ate aquele quarto. Apesar de não aparentar ela estava cinco anos mais velha de preocupação. A menina que estava atras daquela porta era a mais importante para ela e era a que ela lutava ate o fim para conseguir salvar.

- Senhorita Granger? Posso entrar?

Ninguém respondeu, como McGonagall imaginou. Abriu a porta devagar e entrou no quarto escuro. Ela estava sentada na cama balançando os pés. Seu olhar parecia distante.

- Senhorita Granger, como esta?

Como imaginou ela não respondeu. Hermione não falava nada a muito tempo. Fazia sempre todas as provas e trabalhos com perfeição, mas não era mais a menina que sempre alegrava suas aulas com as respostas certas dando pontos e mais pontos para a grifinória.

Não era mais a Hermione Granger que todos conhecem.

- Granger, a senhorita Weasley veio conversar comigo sobre você, mas sinceramente eu mesma já estava preocupada desde que aconteceu aquilo no banheiro. Granger o que está acontecendo com você?

Nada, nem uma palavra, nem um olhar.

- Hermione – Falou a professora baixinho colocando a mão no ombro dela – Me importo com você. Nunca disse nada a ninguém, mas tive um caso amoroso com um menino quando eu era adolescente. Nós namoramos durante um tempo e quando eu tinha vinte e dois anos acabei engravidando – Contou McGonagall olhando para o perfil da menina que continuava sem falar nada apenas escutando o desabafo intimo – Ela nasceu com os cabelos castanhos escuros iguais os do pai e os olhos azuis como os meus, se chamava Helena. Ela cresceu, foi matriculada em uma escola na França, mas não era a Beauxbatons, e sim uma mais simples, eu não tinha condições de colocá-la em uma melhor. Todos os professores gostavam dela, era a primeira da sala, sempre tirava as maiores notas e tinha um sabor pela vida que jamais vi ninguém ter.

Algumas lágrimas começaram a descer do rosto de McGonagall e percorriam seu rosto triste e cheio de sombras do passado.

- Ela era tão linda – Continuou – Eu a amava e o pai era o mais coruja que eu já havia visto, nossa vida era maravilhosa, mas Deus achou que era felicidade demais para uma família só, então resolveu nos castigar por algo da maneira mais terrível que existe. Ele nos tirou nossa filha. Ela estava voltando para casa um dia, tinha ido em um restaurante comer com os amigos da escola, era época de Natal e as ruas estavam lotadas de pessoas. Ela resolveu pegar um atalho, pois estava passando uma turma de cantores natalinos. Ela foi pelo bosque e quando já estava chegando em casa, quando virava a esquina foi que ela percebeu que alguém a seguia. Tentou correr, mas já era tarde demais. Ele a pegou e a levou novamente para o bosque. Encontraram-na no dia seguinte, ele havia espancado ela com as próprias mãos e a matado logo depois.

- Eu vivi anos de minha vida somente me lamentando. O pai dela faleceu logo em seguida, não agüentou viver sem nossa menininha. Eu me mudei para a Inglaterra e vim dar aulas aqui em Hogwarts, queria esquecer tudo e durante um tempo eu esqueci, mas ai chegou você Hermione. Nada parecida com minha menina, não tem os cabelos castanhos escuros nem os olhos azuis, por isso não percebi você quando sentou no banco do cahpeu seletor, mas na nossa primeira aula tive que me segurar para não sair correndo de lá e ir chorar em meu quarto. Você tem a mesma fome que ela, a mesma voz, a mesma vontade de saber. Eu Vi Helena em você. Eu quis que Helena estivesse em você. Entendi o que quero lhe dizer Hermione? Você é como minha filha, talvez a pessoa com quem eu mais me importe aqui nesse castelo, exatamente por isso quero que vá para a enfermaria novamente.

McGonagall a viu se mexer, mas tal movimento não passou da correria de ir ao banheiro vomitar, o que pelo depoimento de Gina, era freqüente, principalmente de manha.

- Preciso saber o que está havendo com a senhorita....

Duas batidas na porta puderam ser ouvidas e a professora logo foi abrir.

- Senhor Laine, que bom vê-lo.

- Professora McGonagall, atrapalho? – Perguntou olhando para dentro do quarto da ex monitora chefe da Grifinória.

- Não senhor Laine, acho difícil que tivesse atrapalhado alguma coisa. Será que posso conversar com o senhor?

- Claro – Disse sorrindo.

McGonagall e Laine caminharam lentamente pelos corredores da escola sem falar nada até que Laine, tomado pela curiosidade, tomou a iniciativa.

- Eu pensei que a senhorita tivesse dito que queria conversar comigo.

- Sim, quero. Desculpe. Senhor Laine, o senhor é a pessoa que mais tem contato com a senhorita Granger. Vem aqui todos os dias e passa muitas horas com ela.

- Não entendo o porquê dessas confirmações obvias.

- Deve ter percebido como ela esta mudada.

- Claro que percebi, por isso fico ao seu lado. Quero dar apoio a ela, quero estar sempre com ela, mostrar que pode contar comigo.

- Não sabe realmente o que aconteceu senhor Laine?

Minerva olhava para ele com um tom de ameaça bailando em seus olhos. Robert estava cada dia mais frio perante os outros. Sabia que algo tinha acontecido à ela desde o dia do seu sumiço. Seu aparecimento repentino foi camuflado pelo prazer que aquela pequena menina lhe proporcionara naquele mesmo dia.

Ele era insaciável e pedia sempre mais. Hermione não falava nada com ele, mas mesmo assim ele chegava todos os dias e lhe dava beijos ardentes na boca rosada que correspondia somente por ele mandar. Não sabia por que ela agia assim, mas fazia tudo que ele ordenava, tudo que mandava.

Robert fazia carinho em seus cabelos e depois passava para seus braços, seguindo pela sua barriga e pernas subindo para seus seios. Ela não dizia nada e só agia quando ele mandava que fingisse estar sentindo prazer por mais que não sentisse.

Robert sempre dizia a si mesmo que ela queria aquilo e o sangue em suas pernas eram conseqüências de ser pequena demais para ele, afinal, ela não reclamava nunca e aquele poder de dominação era pleno.

Robert sempre dizia a ela que a estava protegendo. Que estava sempre ali com ela. Mas dizia proteger algo sem vida, algo morto, petrificado, algo que não reagia.

Uma pedra.

Onde estaria aquela Hermione de antes? O que acontecera com ela?

Era exatamente o que Minerva se perguntava enquanto olhava para Robert, o belíssimo homem de cabelos negros e olhos dourados e hipnotizando, um sorriso encantador, postura reta digna de um príncipe que ninguém sabia que ele não era.

- Está insinuando que fiz algo com Hermione?

- Claro que não, estou apenas preocupada. Ela não fala com ninguém e parece responder apenas ao senhor.

- Claro que responde somente a mim, sou o namorado dela e com sorte, futuro marido.

- Sendo assim, espero que cuide muito bem dela senhor Laine, ela é uma menina muito especial e todos a amamos, sabe que não queremos que nada aconteça à ela.

- Claro que sei, e não se preocupe, nada acontecerá, eu estou do lado dela. Agora se me dá licença, meu tempo com ela diminui a cada palavra desnecessária que a senhora me dirige.

Ao entrar no quarto viu Hermione parada na janela. Aproximou-se devagar e a abraçou por trás.

- Estava com saudades de você meu bem.

Devagar ele a levou para a cama e a puxou para seu colo abraçando-a. Ela se aninhou em seus braços.

- Adoro quando você está assim, carente. E eu sei qual é o motivo desse estado. É ele não é? Eu sabia que era. Mas como eu disse antes meu bem, eu sempre ganho, de um jeito ou de outro. Ele se foi, te deixou para mim e agora você é minha – Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha – Somente minha para fazer o que eu quiser – A deitou na cama e se colocou em cima dela. Mas batidas na porta o impediram de continuar a tirar a blusa fina dela – Maldição. Se vista e sente-se. Vou atender a porta.

Madame Pomfrey estava ali parada com sua maletinha em mãos esperando para poder entrar.

- Senhor Laine, estou aqui....

- Para ver Hermione, eu bem que imaginei. Entre, duvido que ela vá negar – Virou-se para Hermione que estava novamente sentada na cama – Já volto meu bem. Com licença.

Madame Pomfrey adiantou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione.

- Senhorita Granger preciso fazer alguns exames na senhorita. Preciso que tire a roupa e deite-se na cama, tudo bem?

Ela não respondeu, apenas começou a tirar a roupa e de sentou.

Pomfrey passou todos os instrumentos no corpo de Hermione e a fez tomar algumas poções.

- Pode se vestir – Disse com carinho.

A enfermeira guardou seus instrumentos e poções e depois que Hermione estava vestida ela sentou-se ao seu lado e falou com uma voz baixa e macia, como que explicando algo complicado para uma criança.

- Senhorita Granger, eu fiz o exame na senhorita, fiz um exame geral. Não vi nada de errado no caso de doença, mas vi alguns machucados em seu corpo, em suas partes intimas. Alguns são bem recentes.

Hermione nada falava.

- Por um acaso senhorita, o senhor Laine fez algo que a machucasse?

Silêncio.

- Não contarei a ninguém senhorita, mas preciso que entenda que se ele fez algo a força é um crime.

Silêncio.

- Tem mais um fator que torna isso importante senhorita Granger – Ela exitou – a senhorita está grávida.

**N/A * Cara de espantada* Fopi exatamente assimq ue eu fiquei quando dei esse final para esse capitulo.... mas isso ja passou e agora ja estou escrevendo a continuação... aguardem e mandem reviews.... bjus girlssssssss. I love you.....**


	24. Chapter 24

**Meninas, eu não estopu cumprindo com minhas palavras. sempre falo que não vou demorar para postar e acabo demorando neh. Mas é que esta dificil escrever a continuação da fic.... dificil para que fique boa para vcs... mas acho que sempre vale a pena esperar esse tempo, assim sempre tem atualização boa....**

**Bom como smepre vamos para os agradecimentos e comentários...**

**Cidinha Potzik**, Pois é eu nem ao menos sei de onde consegui tirar essa ideia... apenas fui escrevendo e saiu assim do nada.. Robert é um nojento de verdade, e Hermione tadinha doente daquela forma e ele fazendo tudo aquilo. Confesso não foi fácil escrever, mas no fim esta ai... mas calma tudo sempre dá certo no final....bjus...

**Gislene Tristão**, Obrigada pelos elogios... fico encabulada.... o nosso amado morcegão ainda ficará de fora um pouquinho, mas calma ele volta.... eu não sumiria com o personagem mais pérfeito que existe.... bjus

**Pathy Potter**, Obrigada pelos elogios Pathy.... mas sinto ter que desapontá-la... o seu desejo não se realizará... o sev ainda continua sumido... Hermione tem que sair dessa sozinha....bjus

**Gabby.B. Lupin**, Sim Gabby, ela está gravida, com todas as letras em maiusculo.... gravidinha.... do Robert....

**Bruna do carmo**, relaxa Bruna, tudo bem, o importante é que vc voltou para ler minha fic. Menina nem te conto o que a Mione fez dessa vida dela. O que o amor e a desilusão não fazem com uma pessoa não é mesmo. Calma, eu tb estou com saudades dele, mas logo logo ele aparece ai para a nossa felicidade.... bjus

**Dark Lady**, Minha amada amo ler os seus comentários, claro que amo o dos outros tambem, mas o seu tem um toque de .... não sei o que é... mas tem. Na verdade muita gente já havia percebido desde o dia do vomitando pela manha neh... eu coloquei mesmo como uma pista. Nossa quanta pergunta... mas sabe que não poderei responder.... terá que ler para saber.... e o Sev, tadinho dele, volta logo.... tb sinto saudade.... e pósso garantir que ele não foi abduzido.. hehehe... não infarte, vc não pode, tem uma fic para terminar... se vc infartar eu morro junto....bjus

**Thayz**,Calma, o Sev vai aparecer.... nossa que desespero... ta bom, eu confesso que fiquei desesperada tb...Ual, vc fopi a unica que me deu essa visão do sofrimento da Mione... agora parei para pensar... realmente o Sev esta sofrendo em outro lugar por ela e ela fez isso tudo acontecer por que quis.... que estranho...Pois é amiga ela esta gravida sim... hehee.... só para esquentar mais as coisas.... bjus

**Dione**,menina sabe que eu nem imaginei que o Robert seria assim... pensei em criar ele ruim no começo e bom no final e olha só no que ele se tornou... Gente onde que eu falei que ele ficaria sumido por doze anos? tenho que reler as coisas.....a meu Deus eu não lembro disso....muito obrigada pela dica... vou ficar de olho para ver se houve alguma repetição ou outra falha.... obrigada mesmo... isso me ajuda a melhor ainda mais. bjinhos

**É isso ai minha queridas aqui está o tao esperado capitulo.... eu ainda quero saber onde escrevi que o Sev estaria longe por doze anos....**

Hermione estava escondida em algum canto em sua mente. La naquele cantinho gelado que gostava de ficar. Era tudo tão calmo ali. Uma paz que jamais encontrou.

Mas algo abalou aquela paz.

Uma realidade que agora a fazia sentir dor. A fazia ver o mundo aos poucos, voltar ao mundo aos poucos.

Grávida.

Que palavra era aquela?

Grávida.

Quem?

Grávida.

Quando?

Grávida.

- A senhorita está grávida.

- Não!

Foi a palavra que saiu da boca rosada de Hermione quando finalmente reagiu ao mundo ao seu redor e voltou à realidade.

- Sim, a senhorita está grávida de dois meses.

- Dois meses?

O tempo não passava para ela. Parecia ter sido ontem que ouviu aquela frase dita com dificuldade, a frase que agora tentava não lembrar, a frase que a fazia sofrer.

A falta que sentia em seu peito.

Severus.

Ela sabia que ele havia ido embora, pois foi um dos motivos dela mesma ter partido para um mundo somente seu.

- Querida – Disse Pomfrey colocando sua mão no ombro dela com ternura. – Preciso que me conte.

- Contar o que?

- Se seu namorado a forçou em alguma coisa.

- O que...

As cenas vieram com tamanha violência que ela se sentiu zonza.

Robert

O pedido feito naquela noite que voltou para o castelo.

O banho

A dor

As noites que passava nas mãos dele.

O sangue

A entrega

A violência dele.

A possessão

Ela deixou aquilo acontecer

Como pudera?

Robert Laine.

- Claro que... que não Madame Pomfrey – Mentiu lembrando de cada noite que ele a forçara com suas palavras e sua brutalidade quando se colocava dentro dela.

A enfermeira baixou a voz devagar e falou calmamente. Era complicado falar essas coisas com crianças como Hermione.

- Senhorita. Se está me dizendo que nada aconteceu, então acreditarei e tem minha palavra de que jamais contarei a ninguém. Mas preciso lhe informar que suas partes intimas, estão machucadas. Sugiro que a senhorita não tenha atividades sexuais com seu namorado. Precisa curar esses ferimentos e eu sempre quero um exame para saber se está tudo bem com a senhorita, principalmente pelo bebe.

Toda a realidade tinha que cair como um tijolo em sua cabeça?

Um bebe.

Isso com certeza não era algo que ela estava planejando, nem agora, nem em muito tempo.

- Está bem – Disse a voz distante dela.

A porta fechou-se quando Madame Pomfrey saiu deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos confusos.

Seus devaneios eram tamanhos que não o ouviu chegar e só percebeu que ele estava ali quando os braços fortes a abraçaram pela cintura.

- Como está? – Perguntou Robert em seu ouvido mordendo seu lóbulo.

- Robert – Virou-se para encará-lo – Precisamos conversar.

- Quer dizer que voltou à realidade.

- Por sorte sim – Disse afastando a mão que lhe acariciava a bochecha.

- Por sorte mesmo. Sinceramente estava me enchendo de ter uma Hermione morta em minhas mãos.

- Você me enoja.

- Não é o que parece quando nos ocupamos.

- Robert, não tenho tempo para isso, precisamos conversar sobre um assunto importante antes de eu resolver o que fazer da minha vida. Já passei tempo demais dormindo.

- Está bem – Disse Robert sentando em uma poltrona e cruzando as pernas – Fale logo.

Aquela doçura que um dia estava na voz de Robert já não estava presente, sumiu.

- Madame Pomfrey me examinou.

- E?

- Ela viu que estou em um estado delicado. Primeiro porque você me machucou.

- Você gostava de alguns tapinhas – Disse sorrindo de canto enquanto Hermione tentava segurar as lagrimas – Segundo...

- Eu estou em outro estado delicado.

- Que estado?

- Você não vai gostar de ouvir.

- Que estado? – Perguntou começando a sentir a impaciência.

- Não consegue imaginar?

- Diga logo.

- Estou grávida.

O rosto perplexo de Robert deu espaço para uma risada grossa e grotesca que Hermione não gostou. Aquele som invadia seu corpo e fazia sua espinha arrepiar-se cruelmente.

- Grávida? Que piada é essa?

- Não é piada, eu estou grávida de dois meses.

- E como pode ter certeza de que o pai sou eu?

- Como ousa falar isso para mim? O único homem que tocou em mim foi você Robert. E com certeza é uma coisa de que me arrependo muito.

- Não tenho tanta certeza assim, mas deixemos isso para lá. Temos que pensar em nosso casamento.

- Não haverá casamento nenhum. Não vou casar com você.

- Vai sim.

- Não eu não vou. Você não pode me obrigar.

- Posso sim – Hermione foi pega pelos braços e prensada na parede onde bateu a cabeça. O bafo de Whisky em sua têmpora – Não se atreva a querer fugir de mim – Ela gritou quando ele apertou seu braço – Você e eu nos casaremos e seremos muito felizes.

- Eu jamais serei feliz com você Robert.

- Ah, será sim. Eu sei que será. Você gostou até agora, não reclamou em nenhum momento e sabe, eu estou começando a sentir saudades da antiga Hermione, se bem que um pouco de gritos sempre é bom para a relação.

- Robert. Por favor, não.

- Ora, eu não ia machucar você Hermione. Eu amo você, eu quero ser seu marido e cuidar de você.

Os lábios dele encostaram nos seus que não se mexiam e forçaram uma abertura. Ele a pegou no colo e a jogou na cama, desta vez ela estava muito bem acordada para sentir tudo.

Já era bem tarde quando Hermione bateu na porta da professora McGonagall. A luz iluminou seu rosto e mostrou a marca da mão nas bochechas vermelhas banhadas de lágrimas.

- Onde está o professor Snape?

- Hermione, entre.

- Não! Eu quero saber onde está o professor Snape?

- Hermione nós não sabemos.

- O diretor tem que saber.

Ela sabia que era tarde demais, sabia que ela deveria estar dormindo, mas precisava saber, precisava ouvir da boca dele.

- Eu não sei onde o professor Snape esta Hermione.

Ela chorou

Caiu sentada na poltrona e o torpor a levou de novo.

Ela não ouviu quando houve a primeira explosão.

Ela não viu as luzes fortes lá fora.

Só se deu conta quando tudo estava desabando.

- Ataque!

Os corpos caíram no chão.

Harry lutava

Ron também.

Onde ela estava, o que estava fazendo?

- Hermione!

Robert gritava e vinha em sua direção.

Por que?

Estaria ela em perigo?

- Hermione cuidado.

O feitiço foi lançado pela varinha do comensal baixinho. A luz verde vinha em sua direção, era linda e aterrorizante. Lembrava os olhos de Harry. Estaria pronta para morrer por aquele feitiço verde, esperava de braços abertos, mas o feitiço nunca a atingiu, pois os olhos dourados se apagaram para que ela jamais se fosse.

E ela o viu ali, caído, sem vida.

Seus olhos negros estavam vazios, apagados, mortos.

- Severus!

**Onde está Severus?**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Meninas calma, não me matem por favor... se me matarem não teram o final da fic....**_

_**Desculpe a demora meninas, estava sem net e sem tempo mesmo, não deu para postar... porém agora aqui esta o post, minha atualização.**_

_**Não responderei todos os recados, mas vi que vcs ficaram com duvidas por causa do negocio dos olhos nhe... calma... tudo se resolve. Vcs teram a resposta logo aqui no começo.**_

_**Bom vou indo.... mandem reviews viu... adoro recadinhos de vcs... bjus amores....**_

Música referente à esse capítulo:

_Eu nunca fui do tipo que se apaixonava assim  
Eu não sabia que o amor mandava tanto em mim  
Eu não pensava que eu seria o sonho de alguém  
Agora em meu coração falta o seu amor  
Falta essa paixão_

_O mundo caiu no instante em que eu me vi sem você  
Eu não me toquei  
Eu só acreditei que o amor fosse fácil de se esquecer  
Eu errei... eu tenho tanta saudade..._

_Sinto falta de você dizendo que eu te fiz feliz  
Eu tô colhendo a tempestade que eu mesma fiz  
Será que um dia desses vou te encontrar  
Só pra te dizer que foi com você  
Que aprendi a amar_

_O mundo caiu no instante em que eu me vi sem você  
Eu não me toquei  
Eu só acreditei que o amor fosse fácil de se esquecer  
Eu errei... eu tenho tanta saudade..._

**_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

Aqueles mesmos pesadelos a assombravam todas as noites. As luzes dos feitiços, os gritos, as mortes. Ainda não entendia por que sempre via Severus morrer no lugar de Robert e aquele enigma a deixava nervosa por não saber noticias do ex professor.

A grande batalha acontecera há cinco anos e ainda assim ela se arrepiava cada vez que pensava naquele dia.

O dia em que Voldemort morrera.

Em que o terror fora derrotado.

O dia em que Harry conseguira cumprir a profecia e evitar que Voldemort voltasse novamente do mundo dos mortos.

O dia em que os olhos dourados de Robert assumiram as cores de uma lua nova.

Foi há cinco anos, mas ainda parecia ter sido ontem.

Tão real.

Ela se levantou e foi para a sala, sentou na janela olhando o pouco movimento da rua escura de Londres.

Como sua vida havia mudado.

Como tudo estava diferente.

Voltou a se deitar, desta vez no sofá aconchegante que comprara recentemente em uma loja de antiguidades.

Ficou olhando para o porta-retrato com a foto da festinha de aniversário feita no ano anterior.

Adormeceu olhando para os olhos dourados.

Os mesmos olhos dourados que entravam pela porta pesada da botica da esquina. Um sino no alto da porta tocou anunciando a chegada de um cliente.

- Um momento – Disse uma voz grossa nos fundos do recinto.

Os olhos dourados olhavam com curiosidade extrema para os recipientes não encontrados nas boticas do centro da cidade.

Aranhas

Pés de sapo

Olhos

Essências estranhas

As mais diversas ervas.

Tudo naquele lugar era o suficiente para fazer brilhar os olhos dourados.

- Sim? – Disse o homem alto aparecendo atrás do balcão. Parou de súbito ao ver o brilho dos dourados olhos, a intensidade daquele olhar.

- Minha mãe pediu para comprar essas coisas – Disse entregando um papel para o homem que analisava não o papel, mas os seus olhos dourados.

- Quem é a sua mãe? – Perguntou em tom de interesse

- Desculpe, mas mamãe me disse que não posso dar informações para pessoas estranhas.

- Muito inteligente de sua parte obedecer a sua mãe.

O homem foi até uma prateleira e pegou uma caixinha pequena.

- Aqui está.

- Obrigada.

Os olhos dourados saíram pela pesada porta após deixar o dinheiro em cima do balcão e pegar a pequena caixinha. Os olhos do homem continuavam olhando para a porta ate que o cininho parou de tilintar.

Hermione estava na cozinha experimentando o molho de tomate que borbulhava na panela quando alguém entrou pela porta da frente.

- Mamãe, mamãe.

- Ei, calma apressadinha.

A menina de cabelos grossos e volumosos cor de cobre abria os braços e corria em direção à mãe que a pegou no colo e a rodou dando-lhe um beijo gracioso nas bochechas rosadas.

O riso alto ecoou pelos cômodos da aconchegante casa. Hermione ria junto com sua linda filha que só não era igual a ela na cor dos olhos, dourados igual aos do falecido pai.

- E então meu amor, comprou o que a mamãe pediu?

- Comprei, está na sacola em cima da mesa na sala.

- Que bom.

- Sabe mamãe, lá tem um monte de coisas legais.

- É mesmo? E o que tinha lá de tão interessante?

- Tinha alguns vidros esquisitos, com olhos, sapos, aranhas. Parecia aquela sala de aula que você me conta que tem em Hogwarts.

- E que um dia você irá estudar nela.

Hermione, que mantinha a testa franzida, colocou a pequena no chão e foi até a janela.

- Meu amor, onde é essa botica onde você foi?

- Fica na rua de trás, na esquina.

- Hummm, e quem é o dono?

- Não sei, é um moço esquisito, alto, parece um gigante, e tinha umas roupas esquisitas, parecia um morcego.

- Morcego – Repetiu baixinho ainda olhando para a rua – Bom, está na hora do almoço, vamos lá lavar essas mãozinhas para podermos comer.

- Está bem mamãe.

- Ei, não está esquecendo de nada?

A menina voltou correndo e deu um estralado beijo em sua mãe que sorriu vendo-a subir correndo para o banheiro em seu quarto.

Hermione foi até a janela e olhou para o final da rua. Um ponto de interrogação se formava em sua testa.

- Será?

Deixou-se levar pelo profundo desejo de reencontrar seu professor, ver novamente os negros olhos, ver que estava bem e que seus pesadelos eram apenas pesadelos. Nada mais que isso.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos quando a menina voltou e a abraçou.

- Vamos comer mamãe, estou com fome.

- Vamos.

Hermione nem ao menos tocou em sua comida enquanto que a menina devorou seu almoço.

Crianças, sempre se alimentam bastante para depois perder o dobro enquanto correm pela rua.

Mas as crianças daquele bairro não eram tão agitados, nada ali era agitado, tudo estava na maior calmaria. Era por isso que logo após o almoço estavam as duas deitadas no sofá enquanto assistiam a um programa de televisão.

Seus olhos já não focavam a televisão, não estava prestando a devida atenção para que quando a menina perguntasse, ela soubesse responder.

Seus pensamentos continuavam na botica da esquina.

Os carinhos no cabelo espesso fez com que a criança dormisse. Nada difícil para uma bruxa deslocá-la para o quarto, mas há tempos abdicou-se de usar magia. Por isso a mão da menina estava pendurada ao lado do corpo enquanto Hermione a levava para o quarto.

Deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso no rosto e a cobriu. Estava sol lá fora, mas ali dentro estava muito frio, tão frio quanto as masmorras do grande castelo, a única diferença era que ali não tinha um professor de poções.

Desceu para a sala com a mente nas nuvens. Fazia tempo que não pensava nele, fazia tempo que apenas se deixa levar pelos seus pesadelos e depois o esquecia, apenas por que não queria se machucar, não queria ver a verdade que durante anos seu próprio reflexo lhe atirou em seu rosto.

Nunca aquela janela fora tão visitada. Virada para o lado mais feio da rua, onde poucos carros passavam e as arvores não cresciam.

Hermione pode ter mudado muito durante esses cinco anos, mas jamais conseguiu segurar a sua curiosidade que aflorava em momentos como esse. Sua chave balançava na porta da frente com o chaveiro de livro, vassoura e pomo de ouro.

Nem ao menos a trancou quando saiu indo para a rua mais vazia do bairro.

Hermione seguiu pela rua e virou na esquina onde estava a botica que sua linda filha lhe informara. Era rústica e antiga, suas janelas eram grandes e escondidas por cortinas vinho, a porta era grande e pesada, com letreiros apagados onde apenas estava escrito a palavra Botica em letras verdes.

A pequena mão bateu três vezes na porta e acabou dando uma leve risada lembrando de vários momentos em que batera três vezes nas portas de Hogwarts.

Ninguém lhe atendeu e então, sem perder tempo e dando ênfase à sua curiosidade, abriu a porta e entrou.

Aquele lugar era levemente familiar.

Escuro

Gelado

Abafado

Claustrofóbico

Poções em vidros

Coisas esquisitas

Até mesmo o cheiro era igual

Igual a ele.

Os livros nas prateleiras

A sensação de obscuridade

De mistério

Ele

Tudo ali a levava para ele, para as lembranças dele, para a masmorra dele, as poções dele, os olhos dele, para ele.

Fechou seus próprios olhos

Podia senti-lo perto, brotando em seus olhos como lágrimas cristalinas desabando em penhasco de angustia.

- Severus...

- Sim?

O coração de Hermione quase saltou de seu peito quando a voz grossa do homem falou bem atrás de si.

Ela pulou encostando-se à prateleira. Sua mão estava em seu peito que subia e descia violentamente.

- Desculpe senhora – Disse o gentil homem olhando-a por cima de seus óculos redondos com seus olhos castanhos – Não foi a minha intenção assustá-la.

- Não, tudo bem, não tem problema. Eu me assustei sem nenhuma razão, acho que estava distraída.

- Sim, foi o que pareceu. Pelo que vi a senhora gosta dos espécimes que temos aqui. São importados.

- Hãã... claro... eu adorei, sinceramente me lembrou muito uma pessoa que eu conhecia.

Hermione sorriu para o velhinho e balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aquela imagem que sempre lhe perseguia.

Infelizmente estava ocupada olhando um aquário com um peixe que ela jurava já ter visto em Hogwarts, caso contrario teria percebido a sobrancelha levantada e o olhar enigmático do velhinho.

- Bom, em que posso ajudá-la senhora?

- Chame-me de senhorita – Sorriu – Eu não sou casada. Por sorte – Disse baixinho essa ultima parte contando que a idade do homem o impedisse de ouvir esse tom de voz.

Seria um sorriso nos olhos daquele velhinho? Não, com certeza era apenas impressão da vista cansada dela. Aquelas aulas na escola secundária estavam matando-a.

- Vocês são novos por aqui? – Perguntou querendo mudar de assunto e descobrir mais daquele lugar.

- Na verdade não. É que não abríamos para o publico, apenas exportávamos para outra cidade, acho que era uma instituição privada, mas esse ano meu patrão resolveu abrir para o publico, depois de quase seis anos.

- E qual é o nome do seu patrão.

O tom de voz de Hermione saíra um pouco alterada, quase chorosa, desesperada por ouvir aquele nome, rezando internamente para que os lábios rachados do velho lhe desse a resposta que viera buscar.

- Leon Accer, é um homem esquisito, misterioso e conservador. Normalmente não fica aqui, está sempre viajando, viajou hoje de amanha e parece que só volta mês que vem, enquanto isso eu ficarei aqui tomando conta do lugar.

Hermione não sentiu quando as primeiras lágrimas começaram a escorrer.

- Senhorita? Está tudo bem?

A grande porta bateu com força quando a mulher saiu com os cabelos esvoaçando no vento forte. Seus passos corridos eram seguidos ao longe pelos olhos do bom velhinho.

Sua casa estava gelada, deixara a janela aberta e o vento entrava bagunçando seu cabelo.

A fechou

Chorou

Escorregou pela parede e abafou o grito estridente que sua alma tentava dar.

Sentira. Pensara por um momento que fosse encontrá-lo.

Que tolice pensar assim.

Doía pensar nele, lembrar que ele estava em suas mãos, lhe disse que a amava e ela o deixou a mercê da sorte da vida. O abandonou e agora o queria, agora sentia o peso da solidão, agora se arrependia.

Queria o toque daquelas mãos, queria o mel daqueles lábios.

E não teria mais, jamais.

Culpa sua, somente sua.

Chorou mais

O deixou

Destruiu o coração do seu professor, o professor que ela ama, o professor que a amava.

Tudo isso por não conseguir conhecê-lo, não se esforçar para tentar.

As vezes o fácil é o mais doloroso.

Escolhera o facil e agora estava sendo dificil esquecer aqueles olhos negros.

Era apaixonada.

Uma apaixonada solitária

- Severus, me perdoa.

_**Hehehehe, pequeno, não tão bom, mas esta ai.... espero que tenham gostado...bjus**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Gente, quanto tempo não nos falamos neh... bom tive alguns motivos e vou dize-los, pois vcs merecem saber o motivo de terem ficado sem a fic que vcs gostam tanto tempo assim neh....**

**Bom foi o seguinte... as ideias não saiam da minh cabeça pra fazer a fic, ms em compensação terminei uma outra fic minha.**

**Eu tb não tive como digitar por um tempo pois fiquei sem net.**

**Mas agora eu estou com um capitulo novinho e grande para vcs....**

**Bom, obrigda pelos reviews e vamos para os agradecimentos de sempre...**

**_Dark lady_**, valeu pelo comentário.... eu tb sempre choro quando faço meus capitulos... faço do fundo do meu coração... Pois é, o Sev virou um bom velhinho, estou ate pensando em colocá-lo como ppal noel temporario...., brincadeira.... mas sua vontade será atndida, eles vão se ver... depois de um tempo... quando eu não posso lhe dizer... tenho que fazer suspense neh... hehehe... Ainnnn o nome da filhinha da Mione foi facil de fazer, eu tava escrevendo e de repente saiu, do nada, fui ver que tinha colocado o nome quando ja tinha escrito... Aeeee finalmente alguem entendeu o Robert... que bom... eu disse que ele tinha aquele pedacinho, minimo pedacinho bom.... Valeu pelo comentário... divirta-se, agora vou me dedicar a essa fic aqui procurando ser mais rapida na atualização...

**_Melguinha_**, obrigada pelo review... mais uma atualização... bjus

**_Thayz Phoenix_**, imagino a saudade que vc deve estar dessa fic neh... pois é aqui esta mais um capitulo, apoveite muitooo, calma, com o tempo o Sev aparece, só não vou dizer quando para não estragar a brincadeira, se não fica chato...Leon Accer ainda vai aparecer muito nessa fic, mas ela esta chegando ao fim, mais uns 10 cpitulos, brincadeira, não sei quantos capitulos terá...Bom divirta-se... bjusss

**_Cidinha_**, obrigada pelo review, espero que goste do capitulo novo. bjus

**_Gabby_**, não é tortura não, é que eu só consegui fazer aquele capitulo mais lve depois daquele muito forte... mas espero que goste desse, bjus

**_BrunaCarmo_**, Pelo amor de Deus, não me mate, se me matar não da pra continuar fic, ai as outras meninas não vao gostar e vc não sabera o final que reservei pa esse casalzinho lindo... calma, estou postando ja... hehehe.. quer que eu te conte uma coisa... ele não viajou pra lugar algummm, vc sabera por que no desenrolar desse capitulo... bjuss

**_Jansev_**,pois é, eu procurei me espelhar nesse ditado para fzer esse final, o Sev sofreu por ela, ela o despejou e agora ela sofre por ele, Esse velhinho tb me lembra alguem muito cnhecido meu, sabe, um pofessor de poções... sabe quem é? Não conto.... hehehe... olha vou izer uma coisa... eu tb acho que eles devem se encontar, mas não direi quando... bjus

**_Gi Pizzol_**, Estou atualizando... pode ficar feliz... bjus

**_Pathy Potter_**, Nossa pareceu que vc tirou uma pedra do peito com a Morte do Robert.... mas vamos falar sério, todos tiraram essa pedra. Ainnn a filhinha dela é linda mesmo neh... maravilhosa... saudades...bjusss

**_Thay Snape_**, muito fofinha mesmo a filhinha dela e vc nem sabe o nome inteiro dela, ´mais lindo ainda.....calma, o rencontro vem logo...bjussss

**_Jamilly_**,obrigda pelo comentário. Bjus

**Gente, olha o capitulo ai...**

**Capítulo 26**

O tempo passava e cada vez mais Hermione se sentia solitária e angustiada. Sua filha sempre a pegava chorando, mas logo ela mentia dizendo que era apenas uma sujeirinha que entrou em seu olho, mas a pequena Dayra não era burra, ela sabia que a mãe chorava pelo homem da fotografia escondida embaixo de seu travesseiro. Um homem de cabelos negros e olhos igualmente sombrios.

A pequena sabia que aquele homem estranho, que mal se mexia na foto bruxa, era uma pessoa importante para sua mãe, talvez mais importante que seu pai.

Todo dia na escola Dayra se sentia menos que as outras crianças quando precisava fazer um desenho, já que os outros desenhavam eles mesmo segurando em duas mãos, a mãe e o pai, ela segurava apenas uma, sua mãe.

Mas Dayra sempre foi uma criança que aceitava as diferenças de sua vida com as outras, afinal ela era uma bruxa.

- Dayra – Chamou Hermione em um lindo dia a tardezinha – Vou visitar o tio Rony, quer ir junto com a mamãe?

- Não mamãe, prefiro ficar aqui, vai passar o desenho que eu gosto.

- Mas... ahh Dayra, não gosto de deixá-la sozinha.

- Mamãe, eu já sou grande o suficiente para isso, faço seis anos na semana que vem. Sei que não devo mexer no fogão, pois posso me queimar. Não devo atender a porta, não devo falar com estranhos, não devo atender o telefone, sei de tudo isso. Ficarei no quarto assistindo televisão e logo você volta.

- Está bem, me convenceu. Sua mocinha persuasiva.

Dayra correu para o colo da mãe quando os braços de Hermione se abriram para acolhe-la em um abraço apertado.

- Se comporta. Eu volto logo.

- Está bem.

- E não saia de casa.

- Esta bem.

- Promete

- Eu prometo.

Dayra sorriu e Hermione entrou na lareira usando o pó de flu para ir para a casa de Rony. Foi no momento em que as chamas verdes se dissiparam que Dayra descruzou os dedos e sorriu sapeca.

Correu para seu quarto e colocou a roupa de frio que havia separado. Foi até o quarto de sua mãe e pegou a foto do homem para dar uma ultima olhada. Sabia que conhecia aquele homem e hoje tiraria sua duvida de uma vez. Desceu para a entrada da casa e abriu a porta, o vento frio bateu em seu rostinho deixando-o gelado. Fechou mais o casaco verde e se dirigiu à esquina da rua de trás.

A botica estava aberta, para sorte dela. Tinha que ter certeza, tinha que vê-lo.

Entrou devagar e não viu ninguém, mas o sininho fez barulho e logo ela ouviu a porta dos fundos se abrindo. Rapidamente se escondeu atrás do balcão.

Ouviu passos pesados se aproximando, estava próximo a ela, bem próximo, na janela, olhando para fora.

Levantou um pouquinho a cabeça e viu a imagem de um velhinho de aparência simpática.

O velho olhou para fora, levantou a sobrancelha e se afastou voltando para a porta de onde viera.

- Droga de vento – Reclamou antes de fechar a porta atrás de si e sumir de vista.

Dayra saiu de trás do balcão e caminhou-se lentamente para o corredor estreito e escuro. Era empoeirado e sombrio ali, mas Dayra, impulsionada pelas histórias que sua mãe contava de sua época de escola, não tinha medo e sim curiosidade.

No chão havia caixas de papelão com vidros de todas as cores e tamanhos. Dayra pulou todas as caixas como uma bela dançarina de bale que era.

Chegou ate a porta do final do corredor, estava apenas encostada.

Abriu.

Havia uma escada que a levava para o porão da botica, uma escada estreita e escura.

Olhou para a porta da entrada, a dúvida batendo em sua pequena cabeça.

Ora, ela era ou não era a filha de Hermione Granger, a princesa da Grifinória?

A porta se fechou atrás dela e tudo virou escuridão. Devagar e lentamente, desceu a escada, degrau por degrau, foi sentada com medo de escorregar e fazer barulho.

Finalmente sentiu nas pontas dos pés a porta que indicava o final do corredor.

Abriu.

Dentro havia uma grande sala, um grande porão cheio de caldeirão borbulhante que soltavam suas fumaças na sala sem janelas. Era quente e abafado.

No meio das mesas estava o velhinho mexendo em um caldeirão. Ele colocou um pouco do liquido em uma concha e bebeu.

Dayra se assustou.

Já vira sua mãe fazendo mágica com a varinha dela, mas jamais pensaria que veria um velhinho simpático se transformar em um homem grande, magros, vestido todo de preto e aparentando estar de muito mal humor.

Era excitante, emocionante. Mágica, magia bem diante dos seus olhos.

- Bem melhor – Disse o homem.

Ele devolveu a concha ao caldeirão e se dirigiu a uma porta no final da sala, quase escondida por uma grande estante cheia de livros.

Dayra aproveitou para dar uma olhada no conteúdo dos caldeirões.

Líquidos transparentes.

Verdes, vermelhos, azuis, marrom.

Cheiros fortes e fracos.

Tudo diferente

Tudo novo

Subiu em um banquinho e olhou para dentro do maior caldeirão. Um liquido rosa bem clarinho borbulhava ali dentro. Era belo e chamativo. Parecia chiclete de tutti frutti. Pegou uma concha ao lado e colocou dentro. O liquido derramou-se em sua roupa, mas ela só tinha olhos para o liquido que levava a boca.

Seus finos lábios se abriram para receber a poção que desceu rasgando em sua garganta.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo?

Dayra só teve tempo de se virar e ver a silhueta do homem parado a porta, um vulto negro que se adiantava para ela, mas seu corpo já caia do banquinho enquanto sua garganta queimava.

- Droga de menina estúpida, acorda.

Ela ouviu de longe o chamado dele, mas suas forças só foram o suficiente para dizer uma palavra.

- Mamãe.

O crepúsculo já havia ido embora quando as mãos de Hermione foram levadas ao seu peito e o copo largado caiu no chão espalhando seus cacos por todo o chão de madeira velha da pequena casa onde Rony vivia com sua noiva.

- Mione!

Seus olhos se fecharam por um momento e a dor rasgou o peito quando ela sentiu o desespero lhe assolar.

- Dayra – Sussurrou já com as lágrimas rolando em seu rosto.

- Mione espera, não pode sair assim – Disse Rony segurando o braço da amiga quando esta ameaçou ir embora.

O leve teor de álcool em Rony o fez segurar o braço dela forte demais, machucando-a.

- Rony, eu preciso ir. Dayra precisa de mim.

- Mas, você nem sabe de nada, fica aqui mais um pouco.

- Rony, solte-a – Mandou sua noiva tentando soltar a mão de Rony do braço de Hermione – Desculpe Mione, Rony anda ficando nervoso demais depois que bebe um pouco.

- Tudo bem Rosa, mas preciso ir.

Hermione se desvencilhou das mãos de Rony e se dirigiu à lareira. Já estava com o pó de flu em suas mãos quando ouviu as palavras do amigo vindo da porta.

- Você não pode saber de tudo Hermione, já deveria ter entendido isso já que é tão inteligente.

- Eu sei disso Ronald Weasley, pois sou mãe.

As chamas verdes engoliram a imagem de Hermione e deixaram Rony para como uma estatua a olhar o lugar onde antes estava sua amiga.

- Dayra! – Gritou Hermione subindo as escadas de casa – Dayra. Aparece filha – Pediu procurando no quartinho rosa da menina – Meu Deus!

O desespero bateu em seu peito.

Luzes apagadas

Nenhum bilhete

Silencio

Nenhum sinal de sua filha

Nenhum

Procurou de novo.

Precisava ter um único indicio de onde ela estava.

Dayra era sua vida, sua menina.

Depois de tudo que havia vivido, depois do que passou com Robert, depois de ter que esquecer Snape, depois da guerra, das perdas e de se afastar, o que lhe restou foi Dayra e uma vida afastada em uma vila do interior de uma cidade trouxa, onde ninguém poderia encontrá-la, onde ela poderia começar tudo do zero, somente ela e Dayra.

Mas Dayra já não estava ali.

O quarto estava da mesma forma que o deixara, os lençóis não estavam mexidos e os ursinhos de pelúcia continuavam no mesmo lugar.

- Dayra.

Hermione agarrou-se ao ursinho preferido de sua filhinha e chorou deitada na cama dela. Pensava a todo momento na imagem da linda menina correndo para seus braços quando ia pegá-la na escola ou quando a levava para seu trabalho na escolinha do bairro.

Linda

Simplesmente linda.

Não sabia como podiam dizer que ela era igual a mãe, não era. Dayra era mil vezes mais bonita.

Sua pele era branquinha feito os flocos de neve que caiam em uma noite fria e seus olhos eram dourados com um brilho inexistente, não existia uma única menina com aqueles olhos.

As lágrimas molhavam o lençol azul quando uma luz forte apareceu no meio do quarto, assustando Hermione que logo estava com a varinha apontada para o patrono que andava elegantemente em cima da cômoda de Dayra.

O gato sentou-se e encarou Hermione como se esperasse que ela abaixasse a sua varinha, ela o fez.

A boca do gato abriu e por ela saiu uma voz conhecida, a muito tempo não ouvida. Uma melodia para seus ouvidos, uma saudade de seu coração.

- Vá para o ST'Mungus.

Ela não esperou o patrono se dissipar no ar, pegou sua bolsa e aparatou direto na porta do hospital bruxo.

Hermione era uma das pessoas que odiavam entrar em qualquer hospital. Ainda mais quando não havia ninguém no hospital, nem uma única alma viva para lhe dar uma luz, para lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo.

Ninguém.

Chamou, chamou, gritou e chamou novamente.

Ninguém.

Correu pelos corredores, não havia ninguém. Era tudo silencioso.

A noite estava alta lá fora quando uma enfermeira apareceu no final do corredor.

- Por favor, preciso saber se tem uma paciente aqui chamada Dayra. P. Granger?

- Só um momento.

A mulher loira foi até o balcão na entrada e olhou em um enorme livro, passou o dedo pelos pacientes que entraram naquele dia até parar no ultimo nome.

- Sim. Teve uma menina, chegou a pouco tempo, é a senhorita Dayra Prince Granger?

- Isso mesmo, é minha filha, onde ela está?

- Quarto 1203.

- O que houve com ela?

- Não tenho tanta informação, pois não estava aqui, mas pelo que vejo ela ingeriu uma poção fortíssima que machucou seu organismo por causa de sua acidez.

- oh meu Deus.

- Mas já esta tudo bem. Ela esta dormindo. Precisará ficar aqui para observação.

- Tudo bem – Disse Hermione aflita – Posso vê-la?

- Pode sim, eu vou acompanhá-la até o quarto.

- Obrigada.

A enfermeira que se chamava Lauri a levou para o décimo segundo andar, em um quarto no final do corredor.

- Obrigada – Disse Hermione novamente antes de entrar no quarto.

Ela respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Ali dentro estava a pequenina Dayra com seus cabelos volumosos e seu rostinho angelical. O quarto estava caído na eterna penumbra, mas Hermione não precisava de luz para ver sua filha, para achá-la e beijá-la na sua cabeça.

Minutos se passaram onde Hermione apenas ficou abraçada ao corpinho inerte, sentindo seu peito subir e descer bem devagar. Ela tinha ataduras em suas pernas, onde, pelo que a enfermeira lhe informou, também fora derramado a poção.

- Desculpe, foi minha culpa, jamais deveria ter deixado você sozinha. Que péssima mãe eu sou. Desculpe.

Pegou na mãozinha e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama observando o pequeno anjo dormir.

Um frio arrepiante passou por sua espinha.

Fechou os olhos.

Aquele perfume

Aquela sensação

Aquela sombra escondida no canto mais escuro

Aquele olhar em sua nuca.

Fechou os olhos e o sentiu em si.

Sentiu o gosto.

Sentiu o gosto do primeiro e ultimo beijo dado por aqueles lábios.

O sentia em seus sonhos quando o beijo era tão real que a deprimia.

O sentia.

- Olá professor – Sussurrou para a escuridão sem se virar.

O frio se mexeu, saiu das sombras. Olhou para ela e lhe falou com a voz mais suave e hipnotizante que jamais falara.

- senhorita Granger, quanto tempo.

- Demais.

Ela não se virou, continuou segurando a mãozinha pequena de Dayra enquanto sentia aquele cheiro de ervas doces chegando cada vez mais perto. Tão perto que era insuportável agüentar.

A lágrima desceu, escorreu lentamente pela sua face sendo impedida de cair em sua roupa pelo dedo frio da mão dele que limpava delicadamente o rastro molhado pela água cristalina que molhava seus belíssimos olhos castanhos.

Ela juntou sua mão à dele entrelaçando seus dedos e beijando sua pele pálida sentindo seu cheiro característico e seu gosto doce.

- Onde esteve? – Perguntou Hermione o puxando para ver seu rosto.

- Longe

- Por que se foi?

Snape olhou em seus olhos e desviou o olhar. Era cruel senti-lo. Soltou sua mão da dela e se levantou indo até a janela e olhando os trouxas na rua passando por eles com sua ridícula ignorância.

- Eu precise. Questões de trabalho.

- Mas e depois? Voldemort morreu logo em seguida. Por que não voltou?

- Por qual motivo eu voltaria? – Perguntou encarando-a.

Hermione mexeu-se incomoda na cadeira ao se lembrar de quando Snape lhe disse as palavras difíceis de sair, lhe confessou seus sentimentos e ela os negou, pagando caro por isso, caro demais.

- Eu...eu não sei, seu trabalho por exemplo.

A risada dele foi baixa para não acordar a criança, mas foi cruel o suficiente para arrepiar os pêlos de Hermione.

Era grotesca como a muito tempo não ouvia.

- Fala como se algum dia meu trabalho fosse um grande feito para mim. Meu trabalho era apenas um modo de me fixar na escola para proteger o cabeça oca do Potter e poder passar de espião para o Lord das Trevas. Eu tinha um motivo para ficar, um grande e forte motivo para ficar – Ele se aproximou e colocou suas mãos nos braços da cadeira dela, se aproximando devagar até que seu nariz quase encostou no dela, seu hálito quente embriagado de paixão, sua presença arrepiando sua nuca – Mas quando esse motivo me abandonou, me mandou embora, eu fui. Fui embora para nunca mais voltar, e não voltei. Não tinha motivos, não tinha razão, havia acabado. Para mim tinha apenas frio e solidão como sempre teve, como sempre me foi dado. Nada mais que frio e solidão.

Ela chorava, pois sentiu esse mesmo frio, mas ela tinha a Dayra, tinha alguém. E ele? Não havia ninguém para ele, ninguém.

- Me desc...

- Não!

Os dedos dele tapavam seus lábios impedindo-a de proferir as seguintes palavras.

- não me diga isso. Não novamente – Dayra se mexeu na cama acordando devagar – Cuide de sua filha. Ela precisará de muita água agora. Com licença.

Hermione chegou a segurar sua mão para impedi-lo de ir embora, mas o soltou deixando-o ir novamente, ir de sua vida, distanciar-se dela.

Novamente

Deixando o frio lhe fazer companhia

Novamente

Deixando-a chorar

Novamente

Deixando-a sofrer

Novamente

Assim como ela o fez sentir isso tudo...

... Novamente.

**Heheheh, terminou o capitulo, mais um tempinho pra eu atualizar,acontece que tive uns problemas em casa com minha mãe e cabei me mudando, estou morando com minha avo e lá não tem pc, na facul não entra o site do fnfaiction, isso quer dizer que só posso atualizar aos finais de semana, e não sou garantia afinal, tenho facul e trabalho...**

**Mas tentarei ao maximo não decepciona=las e atualizar logo.... comntem..... adoro ler os reviews... bjusss meninas....**


	27. Chapter 27

**Meninas obrigada pelos reviews, sabem que eu amo demais os recadinhos que vcs mandam.... amo mesmo..... de coração.... vou colocar o xcapitulo 27, mas o 28 ja esta pronto e o 29 vem ai para fechar com chave de ouro..... acho que vcs vão gostar muito .**

**obrigada mais um vez e ai vem o capitulo feito com muito amor só para vcs meus amoresss... leitoras novas sejam bem vindas, obrigada pelos reviews..... amo-tes**

- Mamãe?

- Oi meu amor, estou aqui, minha Dayra, estou aqui.

- Mamãe, o que houve?

- Nada meu amor, você está bem. Vamos para casa logo. Os medibruxos estão fazendo exames em você e depois poderemos ir para casa, agora descanse.

- Fica aqui comigo?

- Eu não sairei daqui.

Dayra voltou a dormir sentindo os efeitos da poção dada por Hermione, uma poção que ela conhecia, a poção que sua mãe tomava para não acordar de noite gritando como muitas vezes. A poção sono sem sonhos.

Hermione continuou segurando a mão de sua filha durante um tempo e chegou a dormir também, porém foi acordada pela chegada do doutor responsável.

Era um homem alto de cabelos castanho escuro, olhos extremamente azuis e um sorriso simpático.

- Senhorita Granger? – Chamou com sua voz macia e baixa.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Então a senhora é a mãe da pequena Dayra Prince Granger. Prazer sou Aidan Evan.

- Prazer doutor.

- Sua filha tem um bonito nome – Disse enquanto examinava a menina – De quem é o nome Prince? Normalmente os nomes têm apenas o sobrenome da família, mas o seu é Granger e o dela também. Então, pela lógica, ou o nome Prince é do pai, ou ela não foi registrada com o nome do pai.

- Não sei se isso importa muito para a saúde de minha filha, mas ela não é registrada no nome do pai e Prince é o nome de uma pessoa que considero muito. Posso saber se isso é importante para o tratamento dela?

- É sim – Respondeu sem olhá-la – E muito.

Hermione respirou fundo e olhou para Dayra, estava cansada demais para perder tempo com perguntas de um doutor que não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser dar em cima das mães de pacientes. Pensou Hermione imaginando ser aquilo uma cantada.

- Como ela esta doutor?

- Está bem, vai ficar mais algumas noites aqui.

- Tudo bem, espero que ela melhore, só isso. Vou ficar aqui então.

- Senhorita Granger. Dayra tomou uma poção forte, vai dormir a noite inteira. Deve descansar também, ela precisa de você. Vá para casa, tome um banho e durma bem. Amanha quando chegar ela provavelmente estará dormindo ainda.

- Mas e se...

- Não se preocupe. Se acontecer algo a senhora saberá automaticamente.

Hermione olhou novamente para a cama onde a menina estava e teve que concordar com o medibruxo. Precisava mesmo de um bom banho para descansar.

- Acho melhor mesmo, mas não vou demorar, mesmo dormindo eu quero estar ao lado dela.

- Eu entendo. Vou deixar avisado na recepção que a senhorita irá voltar, assim não precisará assinar o formulário de novo.

- Obrigada.

- Não se preocupe com ela, nós cuidaremos bem da sua filha.

Hermione sorriu de leve e foi embora.

Em sua mente ela revisava o encontro de algumas horas atrás. Ele estava lindo, como sempre fora, não mudara, mas seus olhos, aqueles olhos negros, estavam vazios, mais vazios que nunca.

Dentro de sua banheira, com um copo de vinho em suas mãos. Hermione chorou, chorou a falta dele, a ausência dele, ausência que ela colocou em sua vida.

Em poucos anos conseguiu afastar-se de todos. Rony, Harry, Gina, todos seguiram sua vida no mundo bruxo, mas ela se escondeu no mundo trouxa querendo afastar de sua mente a sua vida no mundo bruxo, as tristezas, a solidão.

Conseguiu afastar-se de tudo, menos do amor que criou por ele, que cultivou por ele, e ainda assim continua o afastando de si.

- Burra – Xingou-se na escuridão de seu banheiro.

Descansou a cabeça e adormeceu levemente pensando que logo deveria estar ao lado de Dayra para não deixá-la sozinha. Mas a menina não estava sozinha, estava muito bem acompanhada.

A respiração da menina estava lenta e baixinha, quem a visse pensaria, a princípio, que estava morta.

Mas ele sabia que não estava, conseguia ouvir a respiração difícil. Ela mexia-se pouco e suava muito. O homem limpava cada gota que caia de seu corpinho, afastava seus cabelos grudados na testa e a cobria quando a via tremer de frio.

Dayra sonhava com um homem alto que lhe chamava carinhosamente, mas diferente de sua voz, o rosto dele era frio, grotesco, assustador. Ele a chamava e estendia a sua mão para ela. Ela tinha medo dele, muito medo. Corria para o lado oposto, mas quando virava em um corredor ele estava lá estendendo sua mão para ela.

Ela correu, correu, tentou fugir, mas no fim se viu nos braços dele.

- Olá Dayra – Ele disse baixinho em seus ouvidos – Eu esperava por você.

Dayra gritava na cama e se mexia. Ele tentava segurá-la, mas ela se contorcia.

- Dayra, Dayra, acorda!

- Não, me solta, por favor.

- Dayra!

- Por favor – Sussurrou ao acordar e abraçá-lo – Por favor, não me machuque.

- Eu não vou machucá-la. Agora se acalme – Disse tentando colocá-la de volta na cama.

Ela não o largava, ainda podia ouvir a voz macia do homem em, seu ouvido.

- Cadê a mamãe?

- Sua mãe vem logo, agora se deite, por favor.

Dayra obedeceu, deitou-se novamente sentindo medo de ficar sozinha.

A luz se acendeu e ela pôde ver os olhos negros dele, tão negros quanto a escuridão da noite. Vazios, mas amados.

- Eu conheço o senhor – Disse a menina levantando-se ainda tremendo.

- Fui eu quem a trouxe para Ca e se não quiser que meu esforço em mantê-la viva tenham sido em vão, sugiro que deite-se.

Dayra obedeceu, mas sabia que não o conhecia por esse fato e sim pela foto guardada embaixo do travesseiro de sua mãe.

- Quero ir para casa.

- Não pode, ainda precisa ficar aqui mais alguns dias. Fez uma coisa muito perigosa, bebeu uma poção que poderia tê-la matado.

- Eu sei.

- Já imaginou como sua mãe ficaria se isso acontecesse?

Dayra viu a preocupação nos olhos dele e imaginou os olhos de sua mãe. Os olhos que nunca a abandonaram, que mesmo quando triste a amavam.

Os olhos castanhos tão diferentes de seus, dourados.

Os olhos de sua mãe.

- Por que está chorando? – Perguntou Snape.

- Porque eu sou uma menina má. Fiz a mamãe chorar, ela me odeia agora, eu sei que ela me odeia, ela veio aqui me ver, mas sei que está brava comigo.

- Dayra – Snape sentou-se ao lado dela e com paciência a acalmou – A senhorita deu um grande susto nela, e devo confessar, em mim também. Sua mãe chorou muito por você, mas foi porque te ama. Ela te ama muito, de uma maneira que a senhorita não conseguirá entender agora.

- Por que ela não está aqui então?

- Ela precisava descansar, ficou aqui o tempo todo. Daqui a pouco ela está de volta e você deveria estar dormindo.

- Não quero dormir.

- Precisa.

- Tenho medo – Confessou segurando a mão dele – Tenho medo do homem dos meus sonhos.

- É só sonho.

- Não é não, eu sei que não é – Puxou a mão dele, trazendo-o mais para perto ao ponto de apenas sussurrar – Eu sei que o homem dos meus sonhos está por aqui, eu o sinto. Não quero ficar sozinha, fica aqui comigo, por favor senhor.

- Tudo bem, eu ficarei, mas precisa se deitar e descansar.

- Está bem.

Dayra deitou-se e Snape a cobriu deixando-a quente e aconchegante. Sentou-se bem ao lado dela que segurou sua mão firmemente.

- Obrigada por ficar.

Como poderia negar um pedido dela. Uma cópia de sua amada, filha dela. Era impossível dizer não para aquele rostinho inocente. Era a pura Hermione

- Por que eu? Não me conhece, eu poderia fazer algo com você assim como o homem de seus sonhos. Confia demais nas pessoas.

- Mamãe te ama muito, isso já o torna digno de minha confiança.

Snape sorriu de lado e ficou observando-a dormir.

"Mamãe te ama muito" Ele conseguia ouvir a voz de Dayra lhe dizendo isso repetidamente.

Ela dormiu calmamente, mas sentiu os olhos dele presos nela.

Ele estava ali também.

Depois de dois dias em observação, sendo visitada várias vezes pelo doutor Evan, que por algum motivo lhe dava arrepios, ela iria fazer o ultimo exame.

- Ela não gosta muito de médicos – Disse Hermione quando Dayra não queria deixá-lo examiná-la.

- Ora menina bonita, como quer ir embora, ir para sua casa se não me deixa te examinar?

Depois que Hermione insistiu muito, conseguiu fazê-la se acalmar e ser examinada.

- Está vendo só, já passou, mais um dia e você poderá voltar para sua casa.

- Viu meu amor, só mais um dia, só um.

- Bom, vou deixá-las sozinhas, faça-a dormir. Até mais Dayra.

Dayra encolheu-se na cama e seguiu o doutor com os olhos até que ele saísse do quarto.

- Oh meu amor, só mais um dia. Agora é só dormir e amanhã iremos embora.

- Mamãe você precisa dormir – Disse Dayra lembrando-se de Snape lhe dizendo o quanto sua mãe estava cansada.

- Eu estou bem meu amor.

- Mamãe, vai dormir.

- Acho que vou passar em casa rapidinho e já volto. Ficará bem?

- Sim, ficarei, agora vai.

- Está bem, já volto.

Hermione voltou para casa e Dayra ficou em sua cama esperando a visita de Snape que a via quando Hermione não estava. No entanto não foi Snape que apareceu.

- Olá Dayra.

Era ele, o homem de seus sonhos, podiam não estarem iguais, mas aquela voz era inconfundível. Ele trancou a porta, fechou as janelas e se aproximou.

Dayra tentou gritar, mas percebeu que sua voz não saia. Foi quando viu a varinha apontada para sua garganta.

- Finalmente consegui encontrá-la sozinha. Pelo que vejo, o seu amiguinho urubu não veio hoje, que sorte. Oh não chore menininha, vai terminar logo, tudo terminará logo.

A agulha da injeção furou a fina pele e Dayra não pôde gritar de dor. Aos poucos sentiu seus olhos pesarem.

- Isso, durma, durma pequena.

Tudo sumiu e ela foi levada para onde ele estendia sua mão em seus sonhos.

**ainnnn não me matem... logo logo tem a continuação. mandem mais reviews, quem sabe eu chego nos 200 reviews**

**bye bye**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ola meninas, obrigada pelos reviews que vcs me mandaram, sabem que eu gosto muito deles neh. Vcs são uns verdadeiros amores.... amo ver o que vcs me escrevem.... adorrooooooooooooooooo....**

**obrigada mesmo**

**essa fic esta bombando na minha cabeça......as ideias estão saindo toda hora..... falta apenas um capitulo meninas e prometo que vou caprichar para vcs....**

A lua cheia brilhava no céu naquele começo de noite quando Hermione entrou no ST'Mungus.

- Boa noite – Cumprimentou contente uma enfermeira na recepção.

- Boa noite.

Hermione seguiu sorrindo pelas escadas. Mais um dia e poderia ir para casa com Dayra.

Nada poderia atrapalhar sua felicidade, o pensamento de voltar para casa com ela. Exceto uma coisa, um único detalhe.

- Dayra? – Chamou ao ver a cama vazia – Dayra amor, você está no banheiro?

Hermione colocou a pequena mala com as roupinhas de Dayra na cama e foi ate o banheiro.

Estava vazio.

- Dayra?

Procurou dentro do armário e embaixo da cama.

Nada

- Com licença?

- Sim

- Onde está a paciente do quarto 1203?

- Deveria estar no quarto, não agendamos nenhum exame para hoje.

- E onde ela está?

- Não sei senhora, não sei como explicar, a porta fica trancada por feitiços que somente eu, o doutor ou um familiar pode abrir.

- E onde está o doutor?

- Também não sei.

- Você nunca sabe de nada! – Gritou Hermione – Desculpe, eu... tente entender, minha filha sumiu.

- Eu vou tentar achar o doutor.

Hermione andou de um lado para o outro preocupada. Não podia virar as costas que algo acontecia.

- Senhora, infelizmente não achei o doutor Laine.

Seus olhos arregalaram.

Seu coração disparou

Seu ar faltou

- Desculpe, quem você foi procurar?

- O doutor Laine.

- Não, deve haver um engano, eu pedi para chamar o doutor Aidan Evan.

- Sim. Doutor Aidan Evan Laine. É o médico que cuida de sua filha.

- Meu Deus.

Hermione encostou-se na parede e deixou seu corpo escorregar ate o chão.

Laine

As mãos dele em seu corpo, seu hálito em seu pescoço, a força contra sua vontade.

Laine

O maldito nome a perseguia.

Laine

Não podia ser ele, estava morto, ela o viu morrer para salvá-la, mas era Laine.

Laine

Laine

Laine

- Laine... ele está com minha filha.

- Senhora se acalme. Nós vamos ajudá-la.

- Não. Só tem uma pessoa que pode me ajudar agora.

Hermione desaparatou em frente a botica de esquina e quase desabou a antiga porta antes de ver o recado pendurado.

" Fechado para convenção "

Logo embaixo estava o endereço, Hermione o memorizou e foi para lá, não era longe.

Era um prédio bonito e espelhado que contrastava com o centro de Londres.

Entrou devagar.

Era um evento dos melhores fabricantes de produtos naturais e como palestrante do dia estava o senhor

- Leon Accer.

Hermione sentou-se em uma mesa no final do salão de festa e esperou.

Alguns desesperados minutos se passaram esperando ele aparecer. E somente depois que as lágrimas ameaçavam cair que foi ouvido o anuncio de que ele faria o discurso.

E lá estava ele, levantando-se e indo em direção ao palco.

Podia se disfarçar, podia ficar com o cabelos curtos e mais claros, olhos azuis e aparência diferente, mas era ele, o conhecia bem demais para errar, seu caminhar, seus olhos, tudo era ele.

Ele ia discursar e Dayra não tinha todo esse tempo.

Ela se arriscou, só tinha aquela hora, aquele momento.

Era agora.

- Severus!

O homem parou se súbito quando ela quase pulou em cima dele segurando em seu braço.

Por um momento ele olhou profundamente em seus olhos, mas logo desviou o olhar.

- Desculpe senhorita, acho que me confundiu.

- Não confundi, sabe que não. Severus preciso de sua ajuda. É a Dayra.

- Senhor, algum problema? – Perguntou um segurança.

- Não – Respondeu olhando para Hermione – Essa senhora necessita falar comigo urgentemente, avise que vou demorar alguns minutos. Obrigado. Senhora, por favor, me acompanhe.

Eles se encaminharam para uma sala com o nome Leon Accer na porta. Ela passou a mão pelas letras e riu.

- Alguma coisa errada com meu nome?

- Não, eu só não imaginaria que Severus Snape se tornaria Leon Accer.

- Por que me chama assim?

- Porque eu sei que é você. Por mais que minta, por mais que queira ser outra pessoa, por mais que queira outra vida. Ainda é Severus Snape. O professor de poções, o melhor no que faz. Ainda é o meu Severus.

Ela não havia percebido, mas já estava tão perto dele que podia sentir o cheiro de ervas que emanava de sua pele.

- O que lhe faz ter tanta certeza?

Ela sorriu de canto e se aproximou encostando a cabeça no peito dele, inspirou seu cheiro e olhou em seus olhos.

- Seus olhos podem estar azuis agora, mas ainda são os mesmo olhos profundos que conheci quando entrei em Hogwarts. Seu rosto é outro, mas são as mesmas expressões de desdém, de sarcasmo. Sua voz também mudou, seu corpo, suas roupas, seus cabelos, mas ainda é o homem que me deu esse sobretudo para me aquecer quando o frio da tristeza me assolava

Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas o dedo dela postou-se em seus lábios impedindo que suas palavras saíssem.

- Porém, mesmo que eu tenha absoluta certeza de que você é o homem que um dia me disse que me ama e eu idiotamente abandonei, deixe-o escapar e sofri por isso, eu só tenho um único jeito de ter uma confirmação.

Os olhos azuis se fecharam quando os lábios dela, tão macios quanto pétalas de rosas beijaram os seus. Um gosto doce de saudade. A língua dela traçava as linhas dos lábios dele, suas mãos puxavam as mãos dele para mais perto, seu corpo colava-se ao dele.

Ele respirava difícil, suas mãos apertavam a cintura dela, sua boca se abriu e sua língua procurou a dela com pressa, com fúria, com saudade, com amor.

O feitiço se desfez e ali estava ele, com seus cabelos negros, sua pele macilenta e suas vestes negras.

- Não sabe quanto tempo esperei para senti-la em minhas mãos.

Ele a levou para o sofá deitando-se por cima dela e beijando-lhe o colo exposto pelas mãos desesperadas que exploravam o corpo macio de pele de pêssego.

Seus lábios subiam pelo pescoço dela arrepiando os seus pêlos.

- Severus – Ofegou Hermione puxando seus cabelos.

- Por que Hermione? Por que só agora? – Perguntou olhando nos olhos cheios de lágrimas da mulher.

- Porque somos dois idiotas. Não há outra explicação.

- E agora?

- Agora faremos o que sabemos que somos destinados a fazer – Ele limpava suas lágrimas com beijos doces – Não posso viver sem você Severus. Sem você eu vivo no fundo do poço. Preciso de você para viver.

- Eu também preciso – Confessou – Não sabe como é ruim tentar ser outra pessoa para esquecer de quem eu era. Tentar esquecer as coisas que fiz para poder convencer a mim mesmo de que posso ser a pessoa ideal para você.

- Eu não quero a pessoa ideal para mim, eu quero você. Somente você e eu, preciso de você agora, muito mais do que jamais precisei.

- Dayra?

Hermione apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

- O que houve?

- Lai...Laine. É o Laine.

-Laine? Robert Laine?

- Acho que ele de alguma forma não morreu e voltou para pegar minha filha. A nossa filha Severus. Ela pode ter o sangue dele, mas eu sempre a considerei sendo nossa, eu dei seu nome a ela.

- Dayra Prince.

- E agora ela sumiu. Pegaram nossa filha.

- Calma. Algum dia eu prometi algo que não pude cumprir?

- Não

- Então eu prometo que trarei Dayra de volta para você. Confia em mim?

- Confio.

Os dois se abraçaram e juntos pensavam em todos os lugares onde ela pudesse ter sido levada, até que ouviram o rádio anunciar uma notícia urgente.

" Homem armado rende menina no grande edifício de eventos de Londres. Temos conhecimento de que o homem é Aidan Evan Laine, medico do hospital local e a menina é Dayra Granger. Não sabemos até agora qual é o motivo desse seqüestro, mas todos estamos atentos ao que acontece no décimo segundo andar na ala C. Voltamos logo com mais noticias"

- Day... Dayra - Falou Hermione baixinho – Dayra....

- Eu disse que a trarei de volta Hermione e eu farei.

Snape deixou Hermione no sofá e concentrou-se na imagem do lugar aparatando logo em seguida.

- Senhor Accer? – Chamou um segurança entrando na sala – Onde está o senhor Accer senhorita?

Hermione assustou-se quando a voz do policial aumentou ao ponto de gritar com ela. Ela olhou para ele e sabia que não podia ficar parada. Era o mundo trouxa . Não havia aurores para ajudá-la.

- Sinto muito senhor –Disse sacando a varinha – Accio revolver.

O revolver saiu da mão do guarda para a sua.

- O que vai fazer senhorita?

- Vou salvar minha filha.


	29. Chapter 29

**Meninas... meus amores... minhas dadivas... sorry... me perdoem pela demora... eu tinha muitas coisas para fazer e livros para ler e nenhuma inpiração... ai axcabei demorando, mas olha soh para não desaponta-las eu fiz o final em dois capituls e detalei maids, como uma de vcs me aconselhou... e aqui esta a primeria parte... eu ainda tenho que ler um livro, o amanhecer, mas esse eu termino em tres dias no maximo e continuo a fic para vcs... não demoraraei muito dessa vez eu tb quero saber o final e muitas coisas rolam por minha cabeça....**

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários meninas, muito mesmo.. amo le-los e me sinto muito feliz por eles...**

**Bom agradeço a todas a compreenção.. estou sem pc tb então tenho que ser muito rapida aqui na lan...**

**bjus e abraços... amo-as.**

**Capitulo 29**

Ela falou tanto daquele lugar. Contou-lhe detalhes que somente quem foi saberia onde é e agora a verdade estava em sua cara, jogada de qualquer forma. Ela fora reptada por ele e levada para lá.

Ela dissera várias vezes que sonhara com o homem que a levava embora para uma grande sala bem arrumada, mas escura e sombria.

Snape ficara paralisado assistindo o noticiário.

" Aidan Evan Laine"

Era ele, novamente ele. Aquele inseto que atrapalhara sua vida uma vez, que roubara a mulher que ele amava, que ainda ama. A menina que se transformara, que sofrera, que ele fizera sofrer. Voltara dos mortos como o próprio Voldemort fez tantas vezes antes.

- Laine.

As palavras saíram de sua boca com raiva e repulsa, uma palavra dita sem vontade, sem coragem, com ódio.

Ele olhou para os olhos castanhos de Hermione

Medo.

Era a única coisa presente enquanto escutavam o repórter lhe dizer onde estava a pequena Dayra.

Medo.

Era o que também sentia enquanto se dava conta do que havia feito.

Disse a ela que a protegeria, prometeu que ela não estria em perigo enquanto ele estivesse ao seu lado. Mas ele não estava lá essa noite, foi chamado para o evento e não negara. Foi e a deixou sozinha, naquele quarto. Uma presa fácil para alguém que estava tão perto como Laine, disfarçado de seu médico.

Foi então que tomou a decisão. Decisões sempre fizeram parte de sua vida. Morrer, viver, proteger, fingir, matar, maltratar, torturar, cuidar, procurar, resgatar, mentir.

Tantas coisas que teve que fazer, sendo mandado por todos. Agora ninguém o mandava ir, ele sabia que teria que ir. Proteger o que era seu. O que sentia que pertencia a ele. Pois Dayra era sua. Sua filha, sua menina, sabia disso desde o dia em que a viu entrar em sua botica.

Estava linda, um verdadeiro anjo. Imaginou primeiramente que ela era uma ilusão de sua mente cansada pelo trabalho. Era ela, menor, mas era ela. Hermione. Os cabelos volumosos, a expressão de interesse e curiosidade que somente sua ex-aluna sabia fazer. A pele de pêssego brilhando com as gotículas da chuva rasa da rua. Seus dentes avantajados, as mãos pequenas. Era ela exceto pelos olhos, não eram os olhos de Hermione, eram os olhos dele. Dourados. Sabia que de alguma forma ela mexia com ele. Sua alma era bela, ele podia ver. Sentia que sua voz o chamava, o fazia sentir necessidade de estar ao seu lado, protegê-la.

Sentiu pela primeira vez o que um pai senti ao ver o seu filho.

Era loucura, aquela menina não era sua filha, era dele, era de Laine, mas era tão profundo o que sentiu. Era tão dolorido aquela sensação de perda de uma coisa que não era dele.

Era estranho até. Confuso.

Mas era assim, louco e delirante, mas era o que sentia. Sentiu que ela fora criada sendo sua, e ele iria protegê-la como um pai faz com um filho, como o seu próprio pai não fez com ele.

Seus olhos não desgrudaram dos dela, ela o olhava sabendo o que iria fazer, mas não o impediu. Ela precisava daquilo, mas receava, receava pelos dois.

- Eu prometi – Disse antes de aparatar.

Os seguranças do lado de fora já sentiam-se apreensivos. O senhor Accer deveria estar fazendo seu discurso à 10 minutos atrás e até agora continuava dentro daquela sala com a mulher.

- Onde ele está? – Perguntou o diretor do evento. Anfitrião da festa.

- O senhor Accer pediu que não fosse incomodado, ele está com uma convidada dele.

- Eu não quero saber com quem ele está. Deveria estar naquele palco, a mulher que espere.

- Senhor, tenho ordens de não deixar ninguém entrar.

O diretor olhou para o salão de onde as pessoas, arrumadas com suas melhores roupas, vestidos caros e ternos muito bem alinhados, o olhavam não sabendo o que estava acontecendo. No palco um grupo cantava tentando distrair a todos e os garçons ofereciam seus aperitivos. Havia muita conversa nas mesas, pessoas não se conformavam com essa demora do grande ganhador da noite.

Morgan Whiter era um renomado homem de negócios na industria farmacêutica. Seus ralos cabelos castanhos tentavam esconder seus cinqüenta e nove anos que carregava muito bem no corpo malhado que tinha. Seus olhos verdes escuros sabiam ver uma grande oportunidade quando uma se apresentava. E a grande oportunidade estava sentada a apenas três cadeiras de distancia da sua.

Conheceu Accer em uma conferencia no Alasca, há três anos. Era uma palestra sobre uma rara doença que atingia a população local. Idéias foram apresentadas e a que mais chamou a atenção de Whiter foi a simplicidade da formula medica que aquele novato apresentava. Era simples, mas genial.

A partir desse dia os dois fizeram grandes negócios, mas Whiter percebeu que Accer não era uma pessoa que mirava-se na ganância do mercado financeiro do grande sucesso e dinheiro que ganharia com suas formulas. Ele simplesmente queria trabalhar e fazer aqueles medicamentos cada vez melhor, como se ajudando as pessoas doentes estivesse também ajudando a si próprio.

Accer era reservado, mas qualquer um que o olhasse saberia que o homem havia passado por algumas tragédias e dificuldade em sua vida. Seus olhos azuis eram frios e vazios. Nada o fazia sorrir. Sempre enfiado em seu laboratório particular. Dizia que queria achar um modo de recompensar tudo que fizera.

- Mas o que fizera?

Uma profunda pesquisa sobre o homem foi feita. Nada. Simplesmente nada. Era apenas Leon Accer, renomado cientista e farmacêutico. Primeiro aluno no seu tempo de escola e ganhara todos os prêmios de química e física da escola secundária. Fizera duas faculdades e era um bom homem.

Ele só não imaginava que era tudo mentira.

- Quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu – Disse Whiter – Abram essa porta senhores. O tempo esta correndo.

Os seguranças entreolharam-se como se pensando a quem obedeceriam, mas a resposta era clara.

- Abram!

As chaves fizeram barulho na mão do homem loiro, seu uniforme impecável assim como o restante do lugar e dos funcionários, assim com Whiter queria, mas algo tinha que dar errado e no momento o errado era Leon Accer.

O segurança primeiro bateu três vezes na portam, mas não houve resposta. Sua chave encaixou-se na fechadura e ele a abriu.

- Senhor Accer – Chamou ao entrar, mas não era Accer que estava ali.

A sala reservada para Leon Accer era a mais bonita daquele salão. Ampla e arejada por grandes janelas por onde se via a cidade inteira. Suas paredes eram da cor creme com texturas diferentes em cada uma.

Haviam quadros muito bonitos de oceanos e animais. No alto, o lustres de cristal iluminava todo o ambiente com suas varias lâmpadas. Havia uma lareira de enfeite, apenas um luxo que os mais ricos desejavam ter para lembrar-se de como suas belíssimas e caras casas eram.

O tapete persa estendia-se por toda a sala. Tinha uma mesa de centro, uma belíssima televisão e um conjunto magnífico de sofás de couro branco.

O jovem segurança teria ficado mais um tempo admirando o ambiente se não tivesse que se preocupar com quem estava nele.

A mulher que encontrara a pouco estava sentada no sofá, sua mão tapava sua boca e lágrimas desciam de seus olhos molhando o couro branco. Ela parecia não estar ali. Parecia não ver nada a sua volta, nem ouvir, pois a chamavam e ainda assim ela não respondia.

- Senhora? – Chamou novamente o segurança.

Sem ter mais o que fazer, resolveu seguir o manual de segurança que ganhara em seu curso. Sacou a arma que estava presa no seu cinto e apontou para ela.

- Onde esta o senhor Accer, senhorita?

A pergunta foi em vão, nenhuma resposta saiu da boca dela.

Ele tentou de novo um pouco mais alto.

Nada

Dessa vez sua voz quase gritou naquela sala. La fora muitas cabeças viravam para ver o que acontecia.

A mulher se assustou a principio, mas logo levantou-se e sua expressão mudara.

Era determinação e ódio que encontravam-se naquele momento nos belos olhos da esbelta mulher.

- Sinto muito senhor.

Ele não entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Mas logo não entendeu nada quando sua arma misteriosamente voou da sua mão para a dela.

- O que vai fazer senhora? – Perguntou quase tremendo.

- Vou salvar minha filha

Estava louco, sabia que estava. Era o que pensava depois de vê-la sumindo, do nada, simplesmente sumindo.

- Estava ali, depois não estava.

- Senhor Whiter? Tem um medico por aqui? – Perguntou, mas sabia que o próprio senhor Whiter iria querer ver um depois disso.

Snape desejava ter mais tempo para pensar, para planejar, para ter com o que se apoiar caso tudo desse errado, mas sabia que já se encontrava no local.

Permaneceu um tempo parado, apenas ouvindo a confusão de sons das pessoas ao redor gritando enquanto tentavam correr para fora do prédio.

Tanto medo naquelas vozes que se perguntou onde estava o seu. Não o sentia dentro do peito fazendo o coração bater mais forte, as pernas tremerem e o corpo suar. Não o viu em seus olhos ao olhar seu reflexo no espelho do corredor.

Ali estava apenas uma carcaça velha e negra. Apenas um homem tentando acreditar que iria trazer aquela menina de volta.

- Cadê você Severus?

Perguntou a si mesmo vendo que era apenas um vazio inútil. Que jamais conseguiria trazê-la de volta, jamais, pois ele mesmo não voltaria se continuasse a ser quem se tornara.

Ele era Severus Snape, tinha que ser Severus Snape.

Parecia tão piegas ver o filme de sua vida em sua mente, mas ele via. Cada olhar seu, cada palavra sua, cada injustiça, tristeza, angustia e magoa.

Cada corte em seus braços procurando a libertação da dor, os machucados das infância, o buraco em seu peito.

Os olhares de Lily, o amor de Lily.

As palavras de Voldemort, o erro, o arrependimento, a obrigação e o dever.

A dor que causara nos outros, a raiva e o ódio.

Ele.

Era tudo ele.

Como demorara a entender, sentiu-se uma criança que conseguiu decifrar o enigma dado pela professora no jardim de infância.

Ele era ele. Completo.

Professor, injusto, amável, cuidadoso, triste, amargurado, odioso, lindo, sujo, livre, comensal.

Não podia fugir dessa verdade.

Na verdade nunca pôde.

Respirou fundo sentindo, depois de muito tempo, que estava livre. Livre de suas próprias duvidas.

Abriu os olhos e viu, refletido no espelho, rindo para ele, a única pessoa que poderia realmente salvar Dayra.

Aquele de quem sentia saudades.

Severus Snape.

O vento do saguão de entrada do prédio era gelado e cortava seu rosto como navalhas afiadas. O alarme de incêndio foi ativado e os esguichos de água inundavam o local fechado.

Os passos de Snape eram abafados pelo barulho da água já em seus tornozelos. Sua capa arrastava-se molhada enquanto ele subia as escadas a caminho do andar do salão de eventos.

Ali do canto escuro, uma recém chegada Hermione o observava. Sabia que aquele que ela via andar pela água, aquele ódio negro era Snape, aquele Snape por quem se apaixonou e tão idiotamente negou.

Seus olhos castanhos acompanharam cada passo duro dele, seus músculos rígidos, seus olhos odiosos, sua mascara negra.

O comensal

Seu comensal

Snape

Ela o ama também, pois são um só.

O comensal subia para seu destino, não olhava para o lado nem parava para pensar.

Apenas seguia em frente

Snape parecia um fantasma de tão branco que estava devido ao frio da água e do vento que entrava pelas janelas abertas.

Ele subia rápido como um demônio farejando sua presa, sentindo o seu odor, seu pulsar, sentindo o magnetismo de seus pêlos eriçados.

Era uma caça e ele era o caçador, um animal letal em busca da satisfação plena, do prazer assassino que se libertara de sua alma.

Matar

Matar

Matar

Seus olhos vermelhos de sangue o viam na sala, no final do belo corredor de carpete vermelho.

O corredor de eventos.

Os lustres no alto falhavam, seus cristais em forma de flor balançavam ameaçando cair eletrocutando a água.

Ele não ligava, nem ao menos percebia as fagulhas caindo em sua capa dando um choque leve em seu braço

Ele não sentia

A grande porta dupla no salão estava perto. Era a mais bonita, branca com ornamentos dourados, tipicamente burguês. Típico lugar que jamais teria vontade de ir, mas que no momento era o único lugar que quer estar, que precisa estar.

- Dayra! – sussurrou.

A gota d'agua ameaçou cair da ponte do seu nariz quando colocou sua mão na maçaneta de ouro. Ele a apertou e girou sentindo-a abrir as portas de seu destino. O ar que veio de dentro inflou suas narinas

Sangue

Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto inalava aquele odor de sangue fresco misturado na água que enchia os copos devidamente colocados nas mesas redondas e manchavam o tapete branco

Havia algo mais no ar

Algo que o paralisava

Algo que o fazia tremer

A presença dela o arrepiou e por um momento ele se virou e encontrou o seu olhar assustado, surpreso ao vê-lo depois de tanto tempo

Ele devia estar morto, enterrado nos confins daquele corpo, esquecido por sua mente insana.

O comensal maldito

Mas estava ali, olhando para ela, penetrando em sua alma, fazendo-a queimar por dentro, sentir vergonha e malicia, medo e vontade.

Era ele.

A essência de Severus

O seu Severus

O olhar duro não demorou muito a se desviar.

- Espere! – Gritou Hermione, mas ele já se foi.

As portas se fecharam e o medo tomou conta se seu corpo que tremeu, molhado e frio. Suas mãos seguravam a arma travada como se fosse uma bomba que explodiria a qualquer momento.

Ela pesava cada vez mais

O cano prateado, o canhão com as balas estavam molhados com as gotas que caiam do rosto dela enquanto chorava paralisada no ultimo degrau da escada.

- Dayra, Severus.

As ultimas palavras saíram com dificuldade de sua boca antes de seu corpo cair tremendo no chão

"Respire"

Ela mandava, mas seu corpo não reagia, não obedecia ao seu cérebro. Ela tinha que se levantar, tinha que ir atrás de sua filha, de seu amor.

Mas ainda não respirava

A arma pesava cada vez mais, parecia querer se fundir ao chão.

" Respire"

**Ainnn gente... o proximo capitulo eh chocante... a volta de Laine.. a ira de Snape e a coragem de Hermione**


	30. Chapter 30

**Eu acho que vcs não gostaram muito do capitulo anterior... soh dois reviews.... mas dois que valeram a pena... obrigada Cidinha e Pathy Potter... amei os comentários... sei que estou enrolando muito, mas quem escreve fic sabe que a inspiração para escrever vem a qualquer minuto e a minha por enquanto esta vindo bem devagar... eu fiz esse capitulo na visão de Hermione pois achei que seria interessante... não sei se irão gostar, mas esta ai...**

**Espero que me perdoem se o capitulo não foi do agrado de vcs, acho q não me dediquei tão bem assim a ele e desculpas pela demora para o ultimo capitulo... estou sem pc tb então tudo dificulta a postagem... mas estou fazendo o possivel...**

**Meninas esta aqui mais um capitulo de A excisão.... me digam por favor o que acharam.... mesmo q não tenham gostado... preciso saber..**

**Bjus a todas..**

**Adoro vcs**

**Capitulo 30**

**POV Hermione**

_Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar_

_Se eu morrer antes de acordar  
Isso foi porque você me tirou a minha respiração  
Estar perdendo você é como estar vivendo em um mundo sem ar_

Não posso dizer, nem explicar o sentimento que explodiu dentro de mim quando soube o que houve com minha filha. O ódio que imperou em meu peito quando ouvi aquele nome repulsivo.

Eu sabia que era ele. Cada olhar em minha direção com olhos de um falso medico, cada palavra, cada insinuação escondida. Eu deveria ter percebido, mas já se passou cinco anos, quase seis. Minha mente se desligara totalmente dele, o esquecera, o transformara em uma sombra de meus pesadelos.

Eu ouvi os médicos me oferecendo ajuda, mas como poderiam ajudar? Enfrentar um bruxo louco e maníaco, totalmente perigoso quando eram apenas trouxas inocentes?

Não. Eles não podiam fazer nada

Só havia uma pessoa a quem eu poderia pedir ajuda. Uma única alma no mundo teria condições de devolver minha filha.

Eu fui ate la, eu andei devagar demais ate a porta de madeira e não me surpreendi ao ver a placa na porta.

Ele não estava preso a nós, ele era livre para ir onde quisesse, mesmo que minha filha estivesse no hospital, sozinha e adoentada.

Ele nunca me pertenceu e quando quis eu o dispensei.

Sou burra mesmo, deve ser por isso que estou sofrendo como uma condenada, nada deveria dar certo para mim, pois sou egoísta o suficiente para não o aceitar, para não o querer como ele é.

Eu mereço isso.

Sentei um momento nos degraus da entrada e olhei para o céu, a lua estava alta e bela, uma lua cheia que transbordava luz. Fechei meus olhos lentamente me lembrando do dia em que trabalhávamos no laboratório dele, sozinhos, parceiros.

Ele ainda estava disfarçado para que os ex comensais não o pegassem, era bonito ate, loiro e tudo o mais que qualquer garota gostava, mas não era igual a ele mesmo.

Todos diziam que ele tinha o disfarce perfeito. Eu era a única que conseguia vê-lo através daquele novo rosto. Só eu era capaz de ver os seus verdadeiros olhos atrás das lentes azuis. Eu conseguia ver meu Severus

Me encolhi quando a brisa fria das noite me atacou como castigo e me lembrei do sobretudo dado por ele, o mesmo que eu estava usando agora.

Ainda exalava o seu perfume doce de ervas. Ainda me fazia sentir suas mãos tocando nele, me esperando para colocá-lo em meu corpo, sua mão levemente roçando em minha pele sensível.

Eu tinha que ir atrás dele.

Tinha que tentar

Só ele poderia ou a outra parte dele.

A parte que eu não queria lembrar, a parte que era melhor esquecer e a parte que eu precisava aceitar e conviver.

_Eu estou aqui sozinha  
Não quero partir  
Meu coração não se move, está incompleto  
Quero que haja um jeito para que eu possa fazer você entender_

_Mas como você espera que eu  
Viva sozinha ? Entenda-me  
Porque meu mundo gira ao seu redor  
É tão difícil para eu respirar_

Em um segundo eu já estava naquele local, em um segundo eu olhava para aquele monte de gente imaginando onde ele estaria, em um segundo descobri que minha vida tinha sido toda errada, em apenas um segundo.

Claro que olhariam atravessado, eu não estava vestida a caráter para uma festa como aquela. O meu jeans velho, minha camiseta branca e meu sobretudo não eram dignos de estar ao lado de longos vestidos lindos nem cabelos feitos pelas mãos de fada de algum cabeleireiro famoso. Eu era uma sem teto perto daquelas damas da sociedade.

È claro que minha vestimenta iria chamar a atenção dos guardas de lá, já ate esperava por isso, minha varinha estava em minha mão escondida no bolso de meu sobretudo. Eu precisava encontrá-lo e nada me impediria. Nada.

Então fiz a única coisa que parecia correta no momento, andei junto com as damas e os nobres senhores que riam de sua fortuna.

Misturei-me com a grande multidão e fui para o grande salão iluminado com os belos lustres e com quase todas as mesas ocupadas.

Era um grande evento

Me senti mal por isso. Era a noite dele, uma noite que jamais teve em Hogwarts ou em outro momento de sua vida, a noite em que iriam realmente levar seu trabalho a serio, prestigiá-lo como deveria ser prestigiado. Eu sentia ate vergonha de estar ali e pedir aquilo, mas a precisão era maior, um pouco a baixo do desespero, mas ainda assim grande.

Eu fiquei em um canto e esperei.

Todos se aquietaram, olhavam para frente, para a pessoa que falava ao microfone. Eu prestava atenção em cada rosto procurando por ele. A principio eu não o achei, pensei em desistir, era loucura, mas então eu o vi.

Estava sentado em uma mesa com varias outras pessoas, maioria mulheres lindas.

Claro que não o vi antes, não teria reparado no belo homem de cabelos claros, olhos azuis e pele morena se não tivesse visto o vazio em seu olhar. O vazio que sempre vi no olhar dele, o brilho apagado que permanecia constantemente ofuscando seus olhos. Era ele. Conhecia aquele olhar bem demais para errar.

Alguns minutos se passaram e eu ainda o observava. Os lábios duros, o olhar sem nexo, a sobrancelha levantada demonstrando algum pensamento se formando, suas mãos mexendo de nervosismo e sua expressão de desdém para as mulheres atiradas ao seu lado. Eu senti ciúmes. Ele era meu, dentro de mim ele era meu, para mim, e eu sabia que somente para mim, ele era meu.

Finalmente ele se levantou, deu alguns sorrisos falsos e apertou a mão de alguns. Eu precisava agir. O tempo estava acabando e com ele a vida de minha filha.

_Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar  
Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar  
É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está aqui  
fica sem ar, sem ar  
Eu estava em águas profundas,  
Me diga, como você vai ser sem mim?  
Se você não está aqui, eu não posso respirar  
Estou sem ar, sem ar..._

- Severus! – A voz saiu quebrada.

Ele parou e demorou alguns segundos para se virar, ele reconheceu minha voz, sabia que era eu antes de se virar, ele tinha que me olhar.

Meu coração parou, eu senti cada batimento mais fraco que o outro ate não haver mais batimentos.

Minha mão suou.

Por que depois de tanto tempo ele ainda causava isso em mim?

Senti meu corpo nu nesse momento. Ele estava me olhando, verdadeiramente me olhando.

Olhou o mais profundo que pôde e me ignorou como se não me conhecesse.

Cínico

Desafiei, continuei, eu não era de desistir quando já havia começado algo.

Meu coração ainda não batia e parecia querer sair pela minha garganta.

Insisti

Ele me levou para uma sala, seu camarim. Que perfeito, sozinhos.

Zombei com seu nome enquanto forçava meu coração bater de novo.

Cinismo de novo.

" Pare com isso por favor?" Pedi mentalmente, minha voz agora falhava.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? – ele me perguntou depois de eu afirmar quem ele era.

Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Tentando ser outra pessoa para esquecer quem ele era mesmo. Fingindo não me conhecer quando havíamos nos visto a pouco tempo no hospital.

Foi nesse momento que senti as lágrimas virem de dentro. Là do fundo, as lagrimas que havia guardado a tanto tempo, as lagrimas que havia guardado para ele.

Elas vieram em uma enxurrada de culpa, meso e dor, mas eu as segurei, não permiti que caíssem.

Foi com medo que me aproximei dele, cautelosamente, lendo cada movimento de seus olhos, captando as ondas de nervosismos que emanavam de seu corpo. Eu dizia como o conhecia, mas nem ouvi minha voz sair, só olhava para ele, só via ele, só queria ele.

Minha mão tocou seu rosto moreno e sentiu a textura dela. Não era a mesma. Mas era ele.

Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Aproximei-me mais. O mesmo perfume, meu coração estava congelado dentro de mim, sem qualquer reação. Eu esperava pelo momento em que eu também cairia sem reação. Falecida pela dor.

_Eu caminho, eu fujo  
Eu pulo, eu vôo  
Logo fico longe do chão, flutuando até você  
Não há gravidade para me segurar  
Sendo sincero_

_Mas de alguma maneira eu ainda estou viva por dentro  
Você levou minha respiração, mas eu sobrevivi  
Eu não sei como  
Mas eu nem me importo_

- Só tem um jeito de saber.

Foi o que eu disse antes de me aproximar devagar, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

Como pode um homem fazer isso? Ele não podia ser real, ninguém conseguiria fazer ate os fios de cabelo tremer por sua presença. Os meus tremiam.

Senti medo e insegurança quando finalmente meus lábios encostaram-se aos dele.

De congelado, o meu coração passou para combustão em um milésimo de segundo. Queria sair pelo meu peito e voar livremente entre o mundo desconexo onde eu vivia. Meu sangue correu pelo meu corpo tão rapidamente que fiquei tonta. O perfume dele entrou em meus pulmões como o único ar que eu podia respirar me salvando da morte lenta em que eu estava me enfiando.

De repente eu estava nos braços dele, agarrada em seus cabelos negros, sentindo a textura de sua pele macia, apreciando seus toques leves e maliciosos, matando a saudade que me consumia.

De repente éramos nós, beijando-nos como se jamais fossemos nos ver, como se fossemos morrer naquele momento.

Nada impedia que suas mãos me tocassem, me explorassem

Não respirávamos, nosso ar era o outro, nossa vida era o outro.

Me vi sendo levada para o infinito e de repente ela me veio a cabeça forçando-me a voltar.

Olhei em seus olhos e a vi. Tão frágil, tão sozinha, sofrendo.

- Dayra?

Ouvir o nome de minha filha nos lábios dele era mais dolorido do que um dia pensei que seria.

Era tão egoísta sentir isso, mas eu a sentia como nossa. Ela era nossa.

- Me ajude.

Pedi em silencio, mas ele leu meus olhos, sabia que eu precisava dele, que ela precisava dele. A promessa saiu da boca dele como se me dissesse que iria me trazer uma bala do mercado da esquina, mas eu acreditei, ele traria minha Dayra de volta.

O noticiário começou e eu gaguejei. Toda a minha força se foi e eu estava indefesa em seus braços, chorando por ela.

E então ele se foi.

Ele foi para ela.

Eu fiquei. Estava cega, surda. Não estava ali.

Quando finalmente acordei com o grito do segurança, a única coisa que quis foi sumir.

Sentia a adrenalina subir pelo meu corpo.

E depois a arma já pesava em minhas mãos. Eu os deixei para trás e fui para o encontro da morte. Eu sabia que não poderia com ele, nunca pude, talvez por isso sofri tanto, as marcas em meu corpo tentavam me fazer lembrar todos os dias quem ele era.

Mas eu não podia deixá-los.

Eu fui

_Mas como você espera que eu  
viva sozinha? Entenda-me  
Porque meu mundo gira ao seu redor  
É tão difícil para eu respirar_

_Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar  
Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar  
É assim como eu me sinto quando você não está aqui,  
Estou sem ar, sem ar  
Estava em águas profundas  
Me diga, como você vai ser sem mim?  
Se você não está aqui, eu simplesmente não posso respirar  
Estou sem ar, sem ar..._

Mas ele já estava La.

Eu não devia temer, mas tremia de medo pela presença dele, pelo olhar dele, olhar que me lembrava o passado.

Samantha

O nome dela sempre esteve em minha mente, gravado a ferro e fogo.

Foi quando vi a pulseirinha no pulso dele. A pulseira de prata que eu praticamente joguei em sua cara quando a raiva inflamou em minhas veias me fazendo culpá-lo e julgá-lo.

Eu era uma tola

Ele se ia

Caminhava lentamente pela água como se nada o impedisse, como se nada temesse.

Eu o segui devagar. Mas parei no começo do corredor.

Por algum motivo minhas pernas travaram e eu não pude continuar junto com ele.

A arma pesou e eu cai.

Ele se fora, a porta se fechou e eu não conseguia respirar.

_Sem ar, ar  
Oh...  
Sem ar, ar  
Sem...  
Sem ar, ar  
Oh..  
Não mais..._

A falta de ar era dolorida e incomoda. Eu não conseguia ver a parede ao meu lado, não sentia a água molhando meu corpo.

Eu estava no meu torpor mais profundo.

Procurava dentro de mim um lugar para me esconder, eu precisava fugir disso tudo, me encolher em um canto e esperar.

Se eu tivesse sorte a policia iria me achar e eu seria internada em um hospício para definhar o restante de minha vida.

Sofrer por ter desistido.

Fechei os olhos. Eu ainda não respirava.

" Levanta "

Alguém falava comigo

Mas eu não conseguia compreender direito.

Aquela voz tão macia, assim como a mão que me tocava.

"Mamãe levanta, tem que ajudá-lo"

Tudo escureceu e eu senti Dayra em meus braços. Ela me olhava com carinho e sorria de leve. Mas suas mãos logo se afastaram de mim e tudo clareou.

Eu não estava mais com ela, eu estava deitada na água do corredor de eventos, a arma ainda na minha mão.

Eu sentia as gotas dos esguichos caindo em cima de minhas costas, era gelado, mas era bom. Parecia um chicote me obrigando a levantar enquanto escorria pelo restante de minha pele.

Eu respirava. Eu sentia o ar entrando em meu peito, me liberando de minha prisão pessoal.

Eu podia ver novamente e o que via era a porta no final do corredor.

_Mas de alguma maneira eu ainda estou viva por dentro  
Você levou minha respiração, mas eu sobrevivi  
Eu não sei como  
Mas eu nem me importo_

Fui para ela, praticamente corri, abri e nada que vi ou já passei em Hogwarts ou em qualquer outro lugar me preparou para aquilo.

**Coloquei a musica no air do chris brown.... achei que servia para esse capitulo... espero que tenham gostado... mandem reviews... eu fico triste quando não recebo um**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Gente estou ate com medo de vcs agora..... sabe o que eh..... eu disse que esse era o ultimo capitulo...mas acabei fazendo esse e mais dois.... mas acho que irão gostar..... no proximo capitulo tem uma cena que todos gostam que tenha em fics.... eu sou uma das que gostam e ja esta escrita então eh só eu digitar e postar_**

**_perdoem-me..... quando eu estou com a caneta e o papel na mão minha imaginação vai longe.... sabe como eh...._**

**_Alguns agradecimentos basicos....._**

**_Melguinha....pode deixar que eu ja estou atualizando_**

**Pathy Potter**_...Pois eh eu acho que tenho um lado obscuro em mim que faz as pessoas sofrerem... eh meio louco isso.... mas eh melhor... depois eles sempre vivem felizes para sempre_

**Jansev**_....Não pense que foi facil escrever esse reencontro, esse sentimento da Hermione, precisei de praticamente tres capitulos para conseguir mostrar em diversos angulos os sentimentos deles. Mas achei que fcou bem legal mesmo..... e o desfecho dessa cena esta bem aqui em baixo, aproveite..... _

**Mimi Hidalgo**_... nem ao menos precio sdizer que amei seu comentário neh amore...... minha eterna amiga...... eiiii, não me deixe tão convencida assim, isso não eh bom.......mas bem que eu gosto.... rsrsrsrs...... valeu mesmo hein!!!!_

**_Obrigada pelos reviews pessoal.... adorei mesmo...._**

**_aqui esta mais um capitulo.... eh um pouquinho granse , mas eh bom_**

Hermione piscava seus olhos diversas vezes não conseguindo entender o que via.

Era um sonho?

Um pesadelo?

Seja o que for era irreal

Era louco

Maníaco

Era uma visão que entrava em sua carne e transbordava em suas veias. A fazia tremer, suar, temer. Era a encarnação do ódio, do inferno. Era Lúcifer nos olhos dele, era um anjo caído.

O salão era grande servindo de átrio para a recepção que o demônio esperava para dar aos seus convidados.

- Olá, olá,olá, minha amada Hermione. Quanto tempo.

Os dentes brancos de Robert brilharam na luz fluorescente que iluminava seu corpo deformado e nu.

O belo homem de cabelos pretos e olhos dourados era agora um pedaço de carne podre rindo no palco de seus pecados.

Dava para se lembrar do Moddy ao olhar para o rosto dele, pois assim como o auror, o olho dourado não estava ali, tinha apenas um buraco negro. Seus cabelos pretos, tão leves que voavam no vento, estavam falhos e ralos. A boca rosada estava puxada para baixo em uma careta eterna e seu corpo inteiro estava queimado, sua pele repuxada pelas cicatrizes.

A guerra

O grito

-Hermione!

A explosão e depois a morte

- Você morreu!

- Resposta errada meu amor. Eu estava muito bem vivo na pele daquele medico trouxa e ridículo. Mas eu aguardo com satisfação o dia de encontrar quem me deixou lá com aquelas memórias e peles novas como se eu pudesse simplesmente mudar de vida. Não dá para me mudar meu amor, minha vida está ligada a você e foi por você que eu voltei. Naquele dia, lembra-se, quando você e a pirralha nojenta apareceram no hospital, a partir daquele momento eu sabia que eu voltei para você.

As luzes pareciam acompanhar o corpo de Robert enquanto ele descia lentamente os degraus da pequena escada do palco, pequena demais para retardar a aproximação. Logo ele já tocava com seus dedos queimados na pele macia de Hermione.

Sua pele parecia queimar junto com o toque dele. Era ardente, doloroso. Seu peito fechou-se e já não conseguia mais respirar.

Robert aproximava-se mais fazendo-a sentir o hálito podre dele. Seu corpo nu quase se encostando ao seu.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Robert sussurrando em seu ouvido – Uma arma? Acha que pode me matar com uma arma?

- Você não tem poder.

- Desde quando eu preciso de poder para dominá-la?

Hermione foi jogada na parede quando a pesada mão de Robert a prensou apertando seu pescoço. A arma voou longe se perdendo no escuro do lugar.

Ele ria a olhando nos olhos. Olhos que perdiam o seu fogo. Sua respiração fora totalmente cortada, a mão dele apertava seu pescoço com força fazendo-a sentir o sangue parando de circular pelo seu corpo, sua cabeça doía.

Seu corpo adormeceu.

Robert sorriu mais abertamente com sua careta quando sentiu a ponta de uma varinha em sua nuca.

- Snape! Agora a festa está completa.

Hermione caiu no chão sem ar quando o corpo dele se virou para encarar os olhos mortais do comensal a morte com a varinha apontada para seu rosto.

- Laine!

Os olhos negros de Snape encararam o único olho dourado naquele rosto repulsivo.

- Acho que me precipitei ao pensar que não veria mais a sua presença desprezível.

-Posso dizer o mesmo senhor Laine!

- Por que essa cordialidade toda Snape? – Perguntou Robert com um sorriso estranho no rosto – Sei que quer me matar, deseja isso desde o primeiro que nos vimos, quando percebeu que Hermione me queria.

Snape seguia pela linha circular que Robert traçava sem tirar os olhos Del. Dentro dele o que mais queria era matá-lo, matá-lo o mais rápido o possível, esmagá-lo como a um inseto, mas precisava saber onde estava Dayra.

- Sabe Snape, eu sempre tive pena de você. Tão solitário e manipulado por Dumbledore. Você por um acaso já teve a sorte de escolher sozinho algo de sua vida?

- Eu escolhi matá-lo.

A varinha de Snape fez um leve movimento, mas a risada grave de Laine o fez parar imediatamente.

- Você não fará isso meu caro Snape.

- Deve imagina que estou ansioso para saber o motivo senhor Laine

- O malvado professor de poções sabe o que é dar uma detenção, sabe como se fazem julgamentos injustiçados, sabe castigar, mas esse professor seria capaz de deixar que uma criança como ela – Apontou pra o céu – Morresse.

O grito de Hermione entrou no corpo de Snape como se adicionasse fogo em suas veias, fogo que refletia em seu olhar.

No palco, pendurada de cabeça para baixo em uma cruz invertida estava Dayra. Seus braços abertos enunciava, os puxões e apertos feitos pelas mãos de Laine.

Hermione chorava não conseguindo tirar os olhos de sua filha, sua miniatura, sua vida, mas por um minuto apenas a risada de Snape a fez olhar para ele.

- Por qual motivo acha que me importo com a vida dela? É apenas mais uma vida. Acha mesmo que me importo?

- Acho.

- Subestima meus sentimentos senhor Laine. Não sou o Dumbledore.

- Eu sei, afinal Dumbledore nunca se apaixonou pela mãe de Dayra, a minha mulher.

- Deveria ter mais cuidado com o que te pertence.

- Acho que sim. Que bom que existe o " achados e perdidos Snape". Epa! Acho melhor baixar essa varinha. Qualquer feitiço que jogar em mim será revestido para ela – Rio – Exatamente Snape, eu estou sem poderes, não é incrível? – Perguntou rindo alto parecendo um gênio que descobriu algo muito importante – Não é incrível que mesmo sem poderes eu consegui ter essa ligação com a pirralha? Não pode me enfeitiçar Snape.

- Não – Disse a voz arrastada de Snape – Não posso.

A varinha quicou algumas vezes no chão antes de parar bem longe de Snape. Hermione o olhou sem entender, mas os olhos negros dele estavam calmos e duros. Não pareciam assustados e ate um sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

- Severus?

O fantasma negro de Snape caminhou lentamente até perto de Laine e sorrio malignamente. Algo estava sendo planejado em sua mente, algo insano e com certeza, perigoso. Hermione tinha medo.

Os dedos brancos dele brincaram com a pulseirinha de Samantha e começaram lentamente a tirar a capa esvoaçante. De tão encharcada as pontas derramavam as gotas d'água.

Em nenhum momento Snape olhou pra Dayra, suas mãos simplesmente tiraram o casaco e colocavam dobrados em cima de uma cadeira. No fim restou apenas sua camisa branca com as mangas arregaçadas.

-Já foi um comensal Laine?

- Desculpe, nunca recebi um único chamado do seu clube.

- Para ser um comensal não basta ter essa marca - Mostrou o braço esquerdo onde a marca mexia-se calmamente na pele alva - É preciso conhecer a essência de ser um comensal. É necessário saber as conseqüências de seus atos e ter amor...amor pelo sangue,pelos gritos,pelos olhos desfocados de medo. É uma paixão que te consome a alma, é inexplicável. Sabe o que é isso? Essa chama inflando pelas veias?  
Robert diminuiu um pouco o seu sorriso vendo Snape se aproximar tão devagar no rosto dele.  
-É ser aquilo que mais dá medo em um pesadelo, é ser aquele ser que jamais desejaria, é sentir sua própria dor e pedir por mais. Isso é um comensal. Robert tocava nas marcas no rosto de Snape. Velhas cicatrizes quase apagadas. Traçava a linha que passava pelo seu olho e a que entortava a sua boca.  
- Monstro por monstro.  
-Cicatriz por cicatriz.  
As mãos de Snape envolveram o pescoço de Robert o jogando longe no grande palco iluminado.  
-Acha que pode me vencer assim Snape? - Perguntou Robert afastando a mão de Snape - Pode ser poderoso, mas não é forte.  
O corpo de Snape bateu em uma coluna quando foi jogado no ar. Sentiu seus ossos estralarem e sua cabeça rodar,mas o ato fez seu sangue correr mais rápido em seu corpo e o cheiro do corpo dele o chamava, era irritantemente gostoso.  
Um rosnado saiu grave do fundo da garganta de Snape quando pulou a fileira de cadeiras e plantou seus pés no peito disforme de Robert que caiu afundando o chão de madeira.  
- Estou começando a achar que gosta de ficar por baixo senhor Laine!  
Um sorriso brotou no rosto de Laine e seus braços bateram com força nos joelhos de Snape o fazendo gritar e cair.  
- Quem está por baixo agora Snape? - Perguntou Robert segurando o colarinho da camisa de Snape e o trazendo para perto enquanto o outro gemia de dor pelo joelho fraturado - Está doendo Snape? Está? Oh tadinho de você, estou com tanta pena Snape, tanta pena. O grande e imponente Snape, o morcego das masmorras, o comensal temido. Você não está mais tão temível não é?  
Snape sentiu o sangue na boca quando o punho acertou seu queixo. Seus olhos arderam com o soco na boca do estomago, mas mesmo com o joelho quebrado e as costelas ardendo em protesto suas mãos voaram para o rosto já deformado de Robert o fazendo jorrar sangue pelos lábios e mais uma vez o levou ao chão. Já não era mais bruxo e bruxo, nem homem e homem, eram dois animais, primitivos. Snape sentia aquele monstro querendo rasgar a sua pele e sair.  
Hermione não conseguia mexer-se um único centímetro, seus olhos arregalados de medo focalizaram a imagem de Snape desvairado em cima de Robert batendo em seu rosto, deformando o que já não se conseguia distinguir.  
Era o ódio, era o medo irreal, era irracional, era Snape.  
Os cabelos negros pingavam suor e sangue quando parou de bater e tentou sair de cima dele pensando que o tinha eliminado, mas seu corpo fora novamente jogado no chão.  
De bruços e com a cabeça para fora do palco ele sentia o peso de Robert em suas costas segurando suas mãos.  
Estava sem poder, não tinha sua varinha, e o que ele era sem varinha? Nada?  
Seus músculos paralisaram, seu sangue foi direto para seu cérebro impedindo que seus pensamentos fossem concretizados. Agora Snape só conseguia ver gotas vermelhas de sangue que caiam de sua boca no chão impecavelmente elaborado.  
Os pés de Robert apertaram os ossos do joelho de Snape o fazendo gritar como se um feitiço cruciatus fosse lançado em seu coração. A voz de Robert soou baixinha em seu ouvido.  
- Você não é nada Severus Snape.  
A cabeça de Snape foi violentamente batida no chão e o sangue escorreu pelos olhos, desfocando sua visão. Mas seus ouvidos captaram cada tremida da voz de Hermione gritando enquanto era arrastada por Robert para fora do salão.  
Snape ficou ali, no escuro, de costas sentindo-as protestar, doer, arder. Seu joelho estava estilhaçado e ele sentia cada pedacinho de seu osso quebrado dentro de sua pele. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos pelo sangue que deslizava de sua cabeça  
Por um momento ele era suas próprias vitimas feitas em um momento de obrigação. Um momento de puro ódio de si mesmo, ele era Samantha e todos os outros que durante anos viu serem mortos pelas suas mãos ou comando  
Ele não era nada  
Um nada solitário  
Um nada que mal respirava  
Solitário  
Os gritos dela se afastavam  
Solitário  
Seu corpo não se mexia  
Solitário  
Sua mente o prendia.  
Solitário  
- Snape  
A voz pequena e fina vinha de cima como se um anjo estivesse descendo do céu mais belo para lhe dar sua sentença de morte. Por que afinal de contas ele estava morto, não estava? Já havia morrido faz tempo. Por mais absurdo que tivesse sido o pensamento de que ainda existia vida dentro de si ele sabia que estava morto.  
- Snape  
A voz continuava a lhe chamar, mas não estava chegando perto,continuava no mesmo lugar, no alto,pendurada de cabeça para baixo.  
Dayra  
A razão por qual veio. A criança que dependia dele. E ele o que estava fazendo? Desistindo? Em sua mente vieram imagens torturantes.  
Lillian sorrindo como um raio de sol. Potter acenando lentamente com a cabeça ao inocentá-lo com as lembranças de Alvo que também sorria para ele.  
Dayra o abraçando com medo de um pesadelo, mas sem temer seus negros olhos.  
E finalmente Hermione, bela com seus cachos soltos em seus ombros, voando ao vento. Ela sorriu triste para ele, triste como se jamais fosse vê-lo.  
Daria essa tristeza para ela? Faria com que ela chorasse sua partida novamente?  
Desistiria de todos eles?  
Hermione era arrastada pelas escadarias do prédio. Sua varinha a muito fora jogada pela janela, por sorte passaria a ser apenas um galho aos olhos dos trouxas que circulavam o prédio em busca de informações sobre o grande acontecimento. Podia ouvir o barulho das sirenes na rua enquanto era puxada cada vez mais para o alto.  
O corpo de Robert deixava rastros de sangue pelos degraus à medida que suas feridas abriam-se pelo esforço de levar Hermione  
Ela a muito já havia desistido de tentar se livrar das mãos dele, Robert era forte demais para uma pessoa magra e deformada como ele.  
Depois de um longo tempo sendo arrastada pelas escadas sentindo seu corpo doer cada vez que batia nos degraus uma porta foi aberta e o ar gelado da madrugada a atingiu fazendo-a tremer pelo corpo molhado da água esguichada no prédio.  
Foi difícil saber onde estava, mas finalmente conseguiu distinguir a imagem do para-raio e da lua logo em cima dele.  
Estavam no telhado  
- Robert? Robert o que está fazendo?  
De repente seu corpo foi suspenso no beiral do telhado. Hermione podia ver somente as luzes dos faróis dos carros da policia. Era alto demais ali e sua varinha estava em algum lugar perdido lá embaixo.  
- Robert, por favor, não faça isso.  
- Hermione, meu amor. Sabe que sempre te amei.  
- Eu sei, eu sei! - Disse desesperada olhando para baixo - Eu também te amei Robert, acredite.  
- Eu sei. Mas sabe, como eu sempre te disse, não era sua mente que eu queria.  
- Eu te dei o que você queria.  
- Não, você me entregou seu corpo, mas era vazio, oco. Eu te queria inteira Hermione. Mas você queria se entregar a outro.  
O vento bateu mais forte contra seu rosto lacrimoso e Hermione sentiu como se a própria morte lhe fizesse uma caricia em suas bochechas.  
- Robert, entenda, não é assim.  
- É sim Hermione.  
- Robert, pense em Dayra. Ela precisa de nós, nós dois. Os pais dela.  
- Dayra? Acha que me importo com ela?  
- É sua filha.  
- Hermione, a única mulher que importava para mim era você, mas você não me queria, você queria a ele, você desejava a ele, então morra junto com ele.  
O corpo de Hermione balançou violentamente quando os dedos de Robert começaram a se abrir  
- Eu não faria isso se fosse você senhor Laine.  
Snape subira com dificuldade os degraus marcados pelo sangue de Robert e agora se encontrava em pé apoiado em uma perna só, com o rosto sangrento e uma arma empunhada em seu braço tremido.  
- Ora, ora, ora, não é que o senhor Snape é mais forte do que imaginei, quer brincar como Hermione quis é? Aposto que nem ao menos sabe mirar isso direito, você é patético.  
- Severus - Sussurrou Hermione.  
- Quieta sua vadia. Não sabe que se não for minha não será de mais ninguém?  
- Tudo isso é medo de admitir que perdeu Laine? - Perguntou Snape enquanto chegava mais perto de seu inimigo.  
- Eu não perdi nada Snape. Ela não me quis, mas negou a você também. Pelo menos o corpo dela eu tive.  
Snape mancava enquanto se aproximava deles. Hermione segurava nos braços de Robert e rezava baixinho pedindo para que os dedos de sua mão não se abrisse.  
- Aposto que nunca sentiu a textura desse corpinho não é? Nossa, nem sabe o quanto é prazeroso sentir os pêlos se arrepiando, aspirar o cheiro que emana quando o corpo estremecesse de prazer. Vou sentir falta de possuí-la, mas ela pediu, então não vou me arrepender.  
O braço de Robert balançou novamente para fora do prédio, mas a risada de Snape o fez virar rapidamente para encontrar a arma devidamente apontada para sua cabeça.  
- O seu azar é que sou filho de um trouxa que de tanto me bater me fez aprender atirar para poder matá-lo um dia. E a semelhança que vejo entre vocês dois está me deixando louco.  
O barulho do tiro ecoou pela noite negra quando a bala alojou-se na cabeça de Robert o fazendo cair no vazio do espaço que o levava para o chão. A cena foi rápida e apavorante. Hermione ouviu o barulho do disparo e de repente seu corpo começou a cair. Ela sentiu as mãos da morte a puxando para si. Ela sabia que estava terminado. Tudo estava acabado. Ela iria morrer.  
Ate mesmo aceitava o fato de morrer, no entanto que Dayra estivesse bem, ela se salvaria. Snape poderia cuidar dela. Poderia ficar com ela, estava em boas mãos.  
Mas parecia que Snape não queria se despedir tão cedo que sua amada. Sua mão pegou rapidamente em sua blusa a puxando, mas logo se soltou e Hermione conseguiu se segurar na perna dele quando Snape quase cairá. A única coisa que os seguravam era a mão de Snape no beiral. Ele gritou quando sentiu os ossos de sua perna desgrudarem um do outro, mas não soltou as mãos do beiral. Respirou fundo e tentou subir, mas era peso demais para ele.  
- Hermione! Hermione, acalme-se e me ajude.  
Hermione não parava de olhar para onde o corpo de Robert colidira com o concreto.  
- Hermione,preciso que suba pelo meu corpo e vá para o telhado.  
- Não, eu não....vou conseguir,não vou.  
- Vai sim sua grifinória,vai sim. Precisa fazer isso, eu não vou agüentar muito tempo.  
- Suba  
- Não Severus.  
- Suba Hermione, agora.  
- Não  
- SUBA  
- Está bem - Disse tremendo  
Sua mão se soltou da perna de Snape e tentava encostar na beira,mas era alto demais  
- Suba em meus ombros.  
- Tá.  
Hermione subiu nos ombros de Snape e de lá pulou para a segurança do telhado.  
- Severus, Severus! Vem, me dá sua mão.  
Severus Snape era puro cansaço  
- Vem Severus por favor,é só pegar minha mão,vem  
Os olhos de Snape se fecharam e por um momento Hermione pensara que ele tinha desistido que tinha se entregado a morte,deixá-la levar seu corpo como havia tentado levar o dela. Mas no momento seguinte a mão de Snape apertou a sua. Hermione o agarrou com força e puxou o corpo pesado. Snape gemeu quando Hermione puxou sua perna e se largou no chão respirando o ar puro que entrava com dificuldades em seu pulmão.  
A mão de Hermione afastava seus cabelos grudados pelo sangue seco que escorreu de sua cabeça e beijava seus lábios machucados.  
- Conseguimos. Pensei que te perderia - Disse chorando e beijando ele.  
Snape ignorou a dor em seus lábios e a beijou com voracidade  
- Acabou?  
- Sim, acabou - Disse Snape beijando-a novamente - Você tem que ir buscar a Dayra.  
- Eu sei, mas e você? Não posso deixá-lo sozinho.  
- Hermione, eu sou um comensal da morte. Vivia com o Lord....  
- Está bem, está bem, eu vou,mas já volto. - E com um ultimo beijo desatou a correr escada abaixo.  
Snape sorriu triste e olhou para o céu. A dor aguda em seu abdômen lhe era bem familiar.  
Hemorragia interna.  
Ao contrário das outras vezes, ali ele não tinha um elfo, Madame Pomfrey e nem ST'Mungus para lhe ajudar. Estava longe de tudo. Era só esperar agora.  
Mais uma vez ele olhou para o céu.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Eu disse que seria breve para atualizar... aqui está a cena que muita gente gosta... está simples por causa da simplicidade que tratei o relacionamento dos dois... mas acho que está bem legal....**_

_**agradecimentos:**_

**Melguinha**_**:** O Snape morrer? Acho que não, já fiquei muito triste com a JKiller matando ele. Ele terá uma longa vida......Obrigada pelo comentário._

**Ana Paula Prince**_**:**Estou postando, ta vendo como vc aguentou esperar.... obrigada pelo comentário_

**Pathy Potter**_**:**Realmente que desespero, é que eu tava assistindo um filme de ação ai vi uma cena parecida, ai veio na minha cabeça e eu escrevi...achoq uye ficou legal, espero que goste dessa aqui..... obrigada pelo comentário._

_**Meninas obrigada pelos reviews, eles não me deixam parar de escrever...... bjus para todas, adoro vcs....**_

Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia tão relaxado quanto hoje. Ate se esquecera do que era dormir sem pesadelos.  
Mas um cheiro de morango fresco o estava fazendo abrir os olhos. Algo macio acariciava sua mão e cantava em seus ouvidos.  
A luz do quarto claro cegou seus olhos fazendo-o se encolher embaixo dos cobertores finos.  
- Severus?  
Era a voz que lhe cantava, era o cheiro de morango que lhe inebriava, era a pele macia que lhe acariciava. Puxou a mão pequena a fazendo chegar bem perto de seu rosto para somente depois abrir os olhos.  
- Oi - Disse Hermione cujo os olhos já vertiam lágrimas cristalinas - Como se sente?  
- Provavelmente mais intragável do que de costume.  
- É bom vê-lo também Alvo - Disse Snape com dificuldade - Onde estou?  
- No ST'Mungus.  
Flashs da noite fatídica passava pela cabeça de Snape como se fossem a propaganda de um filme de terror.  
Laine  
Sangue  
Hermione  
Dayra  
Morte.  
Seus olhos encararam os de Hermione e pela primeira vez queria que Alvo não existisse, pois o que importava era ela. Ele não deveria estar vivo, então por que não aproveitar o que lhe foi novamente dado?  
- Você foi muito corajoso Severus. Enfrentar um homem como Laine da forma trouxa.  
- Ele tem razão Severus - Disse Hermione após Snape bufar e ignorar o diretor - Não estaríamos aqui se não fosse por você Severus. Quer dizer, eu quase caí, mas mesmo ferido você me salvou.  
Snape não disse nada por um tempo. Ficou apenas sentindo sua perna mexer embaixo das cobertas. Claro que os medibruxos à consertaram no mesmo dia, junto com a hemorragia.  
- Como...como cheguei aqui a tempo de...  
- De curarem sua hemorragia? - Completou Dumbledore - Muito simples. Conte a ele senhorita Granger.  
Hermione suspirou e acariciou a mão dele mais uma vez antes de olhar em seus olhos.  
- Depois que conseguimos estar seguros no telhado eu desci para buscar Dayra. Quando voltei você estava no chão desmaiado. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Me desesperei. Sua perna estava mais do que quebrada e sua cabeça sangrava, tive medo. Dayra estava inconsciente em meus braços e eu senti que não tinha muito tempo.  
Ela parou e olhou para Dumbledore e de volta para Snape.  
- Prossiga - Disse Snape.  
- Eu então aparatei no hospital ST'Mungus.  
- Você não conseguiria. Estava cansada e machucada. Sua filha estava inconsciente assim como eu. Era preciso muita força para conseguir aparatar muito longe. Você não tem tanta experiência nem poder.  
- Ah Severus - Suspirou Dumbledore - Não sabe o poder que o amor nos dá.  
- Eu fiquei com tanto medo de te perder Severus que a única coisa que pensei foi em salvá-lo. Eu não pensei em um lugar fixo, eu queria apenas que você não morresse e quando eu vi estávamos aqui e os medibruxos já estavam prontos para te ajudar.  
- Ela fez uma magia muito antiga de proteção que a fez trazer os dois, você e Dayra, direto para um lugar tão longe, tão impossível para uma pessoa machucada e inexperiente como Hermione.  
- Onde está Dayra? - Perguntou Snape desviando os olhos de um Dumbledore fascinado.  
Ele não podia negar que ele mesmo estava impressionado com o que acabara de saber. Hermione usou muito poder para essa aparatação, ele tinha visto somente Dumbledore fazer isso.  
- Está muito bem - Respondeu Dumbledore - Está experimentando todos os doces bruxos que eu trouxe junto comigo. E se me dão licença vou ver se ainda tem alguns feijãozinhos de todos os sabores, ainda tenho esperança de conseguir um inofensivo.  
E saiu deixando um Snape impressionado com uma Hermione sensível. Nenhum dos dois percebeu que a porta fora trancada.  
Os raios de sol entravam pela única janela do quarto e iluminavam o rosto de Hermione, era belo de se ver. Era a inspiração para uma obra de arte.  
Snape a admirava, prestava atenção a cada detalhe de sua pele, a cada risco de seus olhos âmbar mais claros pela luz do sol que estava a pino no céu. Hermione ajudou-o a se sentar melhor e ajeitou seus travesseiros sentindo o perfume da pele dele, ervas doces.  
Snape também saboreava o perfume de morango da pele dela e não a soltou. Seu nariz enterrou-se na curva de seu pescoço e seus braços prenderam seu corpo.  
- Hermione - Sussurrou bem baixinho.  
Devagar as mãos de Snape afagaram os cabelos volumosos dela. Ele beijou seu ombro e subiu para seu queixo passando para o lóbulo de sua orelha.  
- Severus, pode entrar alguém.  
- Eu passei perto demais de te perder para ligar se alguém vai entrar e com certeza Alvo deve ter trancado a porta - Disse Snape em sua orelha enquanto sua mão apertava a cintura dela trazendo-a mais para perto.  
Hermione encaixou suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Snape e o olhou nos olhos negros acariciando seu rosto.  
- Você é lindo Severus.  
- E você é mentirosa.  
- Não, é verdade. Eu te acho lindo, e amo cada pedaço de seu corpo.  
Snape fechou os olhos quando os lábios quentes de Hermione começaram a beijar a cicatriz dos olhos beijos eram leves e ardentes. Eram carinhosos e amáveis. Ela beijou cada pedaço das cicatrizes ate que seus lábios cobriram os dele.  
As pontas frias dos dedos de Snape queimavam as bochechas de Hermione quando as acariciavam. Seus lábios igualmente gelados abriam-se devagar permitindo a entrada da língua sedenta de Hermione.  
Foi um beijo calmo e apaixonado. A demonstração de puro amor que os dois poderiam fazer um para o outro. Era o eclipse solar, era o desabrochar de um jardim. Era a plenitude de uma paixão.  
Hermione afagava os cabelos negros e oleoso de Snape sentindo cada fio eletrizado pela aproximação de seus corpos. Snape ofegava na boca de Hermione e só parou de beijá-la, de explorar seus lábios macios quando a falta de ar o impediu de continuar.  
- Não quero mais ficar longe de você Severus.  
- Então não fique.  
- Você não entendeu. Eu quero ficar em você.  
Os olhos de Hermione brilharam luxuria e paixão quando a bruxa começou a desabotoar o pijama que Snape usava.  
Apesar de suas mãos estarem tremendo, logo ela apreciava o peito nu dele. Não era forte, mas também não era magricela. Era normal, mas era belo.  
Mais cicatrizes.  
Em cada pedacinho de sua pele havia uma cicatriz, algumas pequenas, outras grandes. Seus dedos acariciavam cada uma enquanto tentava contá-las.  
- Não conte - Disse Snape de olhos fechados sentindo o leve toque dos dedos dela subirem para seu pescoço - Costumo dizer que é uma para cada imaginar que sou um grande pescador.  
Snape deu uma leve risada e tomou as pequeninas mãos nas suas aproximando-as de seu rosto e beijando suas dedos finos,  
Ele não desgrudou os olhos dos dela quando seus dedos começaram a tirar a fina blusa que ela usava.  
- Você fica bem de vermelho - Disse Snape.  
- Obrigada  
- Mas eu prefiro ele fora do seu corpo.  
Hermione corou um pouco sentindo frio quando sua blusa foi jogada no chão. A mão de Snape a puxou um pouco mais e colocou seu sorriso em seu coração.  
- É bom ouvir seu coração bater.  
- É bom que ele bata.  
Hermione beijou o alto da cabeça dele quando seu corpo se arrepiou com as mãos que passeavam pelas suas costas nuas.  
- Você está com frio.  
Snape pegou a coberta e envolveu o corpo dela, mas Hermione logo jogou o cobertor no chão e olhou no fundo de seus olhos.  
Suas bochechas coraram  
- Você tem outras maneiras de me esquentar - Disse mordendo o lábio inferior.  
Suas mãos abriram o feixe de seu sutien e sua peça foi ao chão junto com as outras.  
Snape arfava com a bela visão.  
- Toque-me Severus.  
- Será um prazer.  
Os lábios de Snape beijaram os dela novamente e desceram pelo seu queixo, pescoço e ombro. Pequenas mordidas foram dadas fazendo Hermione morder o lábio inferior e apertar os cabelos negros em suas mãos. As mãos de Snape passeavam pelas costelas dela as vezes se aventurando no meio de seus seios perfeitamente redondos com os mamilos rosados. Hermione arqueou o corpo quando a boca de Snape tomou-lhe um dos mamilos.  
Ela gemeu  
A boca de Snape mais uma vez se aventurou por dentro da dela. O beijo era voraz, era intenso. Parecia que o contato das peles nuas e frias serviu para aumentar a necessidade de contato entre os dois.  
Hermione tremia nas mãos de Snape que ofegava sentindo seu desejo pela mulher em suas mãos aumentar a cada segundo.  
- Severus, eu te quero.  
A voz quebrada de Hermione em seu ouvido era uma arma contra a sua sanidade mental. De uma única vez a colocou deitada sobre si e beijou sua pele desde a boca ate o umbigo onde brincou mordendo a barriga.  
Suas mãos passeavam pelas suas pernas apertando suas coxas.  
Hermione arfava.  
Não era difícil para ela adivinhar onde iria parar suas roupas quando Snape terminasse de tirá-las e foi só piscar os olhos para encontrar, não somente as suas roupas, mas as dele também, jogadas no chão.  
O contato dos corpos nus fez Snape soltar um leve gemido em sua garganta. Seus beijos pelo corpo esbelto dela eram mais profundos. Ele sabia que não era mais uma menina que estava em suas mãos, sua aluna cresceu. Era uma mulher, bela mulher com um corpo amadurecido.  
Ele a contemplou, o corpo nu tremia embaixo do seu, a boca dela estava entreaberta e suas bochechas estavam coradas. Ele passou a mão novamente entre os seis dela descendo pela sua barriga e parando em seu ventre.  
Beijou-a  
Hermione sentiu a insegurança que era demonstrada tão timidamente em seus beijos. Mas o que quer que Snape sentia não era nada em comparação com o que ela sentia. Lembranças vinham em sua cabeça. Suas noites com Laine, não era fácil fazer isso, apesar de tanto querer. Ela sabia, internamente ela sabia que ele jamais a faria sofrer, mas as marcas no corpo dela, beijadas por ele, ainda a fazia se lembrar.  
Se arrependeu e bem baixinho confessou.  
- Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu queria....  
- Diz.  
- Queria que você tivesse sido o primeiro. Talvez tudo tivesse sido diferente. Talvez eu não tivesse medo.  
Snape olhou em seus olhos e enxugou uma lágrima que escapava pelos lados.  
- Está com medo agora?  
- Sim, mas sei que você não irá me machucar.  
- Nunca.  
- Então faça.  
Hermione podia sentir o quanto Snape se esforçava para segurar-se até aquele momento. Sua voz arrastada saia quebrada de sua garganta. Sua mãos estavam fechadas em punho ao lado dela segurando o peso de seu corpo para não esmagar o dela. Ela podia sentir seu desejo aumentando a cada minuto. Era torturante para ele, e para ela também. Ela o queria, mais do que poderia imaginar.  
Os olhos negros estava, inseguros quanto ao que fazer. Os túneis dentro deles haviam sumido a muito tempo, e agora só se via duvida.  
- Tem certeza de sua decisão? - Perguntou por fim.  
Hermione então sorriu e o beijou antes de ainda sorrindo lhe dizer.  
- Não poderia ter feito uma decisão melhor.  
Ele sorriu também e a única testemunha daquele momento de amor era o sol que iluminava-os naquela tarde ensolarada.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Gente, me desculpa mesmo por não ter colocado esse ultimo capitulo antes. Mas eu estava com dificuldade de encontrar onde eu tinha escrito, ai achei e coloquei aqui. Espero que gostem.**_

_**Muito obrigda por terem lido e mais ainda por cada review que me mandaram. Eu amei mesmo, li e respondi cada um da melhor forma.**_

_**Bjao meninas**_

Capitulo - 33

- Está bem melhor assim Severus - Disse Dumbledore sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Eu gosto das minhas velhas e negras vestes - Resmungou

- Hoje não é dia para suas vestes de sempre Severus. Hoje é seu dia. Imagino o quanto deve estar contente.

Dumbledore, por mais incrível que pareça, conseguiu sorrir mais ainda quando Snape rosnou em sua direção. Era uma diversão e tanto fazer aquilo com ele. E era mais interessante ainda ver o quanto ele se esforçava para disfarçar sua felicidade que queria sair pela sua boca. Sabia que seu mestre de poções estava muito feliz aquele dia, mas escondia de todos inclusive dele mesmo.

Snape ainda se olhava no espelho com uma sobrancelha erguida quando três batidas na porta o tiraram de seus devaneios. Com apenas um aceno de mão a porta se abriu e Harry entrou devagar e timidamente. Ainda que estivesse tudo bem entre eles, aquele era Snape e ele jamais deixaria de ser quem é. Todo cuidado era pouco perto daquele homem.

- O que quer senhor Potter?

- Vim avisar que já está na hora senhor. Logo ela deve estar chegando.

- E não podemos ir para lá quando ela chegar?

- Severus sabe muito bem como são as tradições - Disse Alvo colocando a mão em seu ombro e o empurrando para a porta.

Dumbledore e Harry iam na frente com passos rápidos como se estivessem ansiosos demais e não poderiam agüentar mais alguns minutos nas masmorras. Snape por sua vez estava receoso e seus pés, por vezes vacilavam e quase davam meia volta. Ele queria aquelas masmorras, queria ficar nelas até tudo acabar. Quando chegaram perto do salão principal, Snape fechou os olhos para fingir que não estava vendo os arranjos na porta e nem Pirraça que jogava um pó que demoraria muito para sair da roupa.

- Eu ainda não acredito que estou aqui. Não poderia ser uma coisa simples?

- Hermione é uma grifinória, nada para ela pode ser simples. E ela é mulher, sabe muito bem como elas são Severus.

- É, eu sei - Disse respirando fundo e entrando no salão repleto de alunos e convidados - Eu não conheço tanta gente.

- A senhorita Granger é muito importante no Ministério e uma grande amiga do mundo bruxo, teria mais pessoas se eu não houvesse impedido.

- Parece que devo minha vida a você.

- Não é para tanto e hoje eu irei me divertir tanto com você que não será necessário me pagar nenhuma divida. Suas caras e bocas já são o suficiente.

- Obrigado

Todos no salão levantaram-se para aplaudir Snape que voltara a assumir o posto de mestre de poções levando Hermione para ocupar o lugar de professora de estudo dos trouxas. Ele entrava vestido com uma belíssima veste cinza confeccionada por Madame Malkin e seus cabelos estavam brilhando caindo sobre seu ombro. Todos conheciam o professor, mas nem todos haviam visto as cicatrizes de seu rosto que hoje ele mostrava para quem quisesse ver.

Hermione sempre dizia que ele não tinha o porquê esconder, aquilo fazia parte dele, e ela gostava delas, gostava muito.

Alguns rostos lhe eram muito familiares. Neville continuava com seus dentes avantajados e a cara de desengonçado, mas parecia mais confiante e, se possível, bonito. Ao seu lado estava Luna Lovegood, a loirinha segurava firmemente sua mão e sorria para o teto onde provavelmente estava vendo alguma criatura mágica existente somente em sua cabecinha fértil.

Muitos ex alunos novamente ocupavam lugar no salão e batiam palmas para Snape como se sempre o adorassem. Snape os amaldiçoava mentalmente por sua falsidade descarada.

É claro que a primeira fila seria ocupada por aqueles que ela achava serem importantes demais para sua vida. E não podia negar que eles eram mesmo. Para quem nunca teve uma verdadeira família, os Weasley o acolheram muito bem depois que voltou para o mundo bruxo, até mesmo ganhara um suéter do Molly que guardara no fundo de seu guarda roupa.

Ele finalmente chegou ao final do salão e se posicionou em seu lugar. Harry e Rony se posicionaram ao lado de suas parceiras, Gina e uma prima distante Weasley. Ele suspirou e olhou em volta. Do lado dela estavam seus amigos e seus pais, do seu lado estavam professores e aurores. Não havia ninguém interessante para chamar. Ninguém importante para contar. Era a noite dela, apesar de estar feliz, era dela. A escola inteira estava ali por ela, não por ele.

Snape pensava nisso o tempo toso, como se fosse um mantra para tirar o seu nervosismo que tanto tentava controlar, mas não foi fácil controlá-lo quando as portas do grande salão se abriram novamente e uma música começou a ser tocada no fundo. Era regida por Flitwick e seu coral.

A música acompanhava o sorriso dela, e apesar de cheio o salão estava vazio para Snape. A única pessoa que ele podia ver era ela, só conhecia ela, só importava ela.

Hermione sorria iluminando seu belo rosto com uma maquiagem leve feita por Gina, seus cabelos estavam presos com uma tiara no alto deixando os cachos caírem soltos em seus ombros. Um castanho brilhoso que ofuscava a visão. Seu rosto tímido corou ao ver Snape a encarando como se nunca a tivesse visto.

Muitos olhos direcionavam-se para a grande barriga que Hermione trazia dentro de um belo vestido tomara que caia. Ela sorria e segurava as lágrimas que teimavam em tentar cair enquanto seguia em direção a Snape acompanhada de seu pai trouxa. Pirraça agora jogava pétalas de rosas no tapete vermelho por qual Hermione caminhava.

Ao chegarem perto um do outro Snape sentiu a eletricidade de sempre aflorando por seu corpo.

- Entrego minha filha a você Severus, quero que cuide muito bem dela.

- Não se preocupe senhor Granger. Não há no mundo uma preciosidade mais bem cuidada.

O senhor Granger sorriu mais uma vez para a filha e foi se posicionar ao lado de sua mulher e sua neta. Dayra, agora com sete anos, sorria para a mãe e para Snape.

Os olhos negros não conseguiam esconder a felicidade que transbordava em brilho. Hermione sorria e tentava segurar as lágrimas que estavam conseguindo escapar pelos cantos. Snape ofereceu seu braço e a levou até a frente onde Alvo estava posicionado com uma bela vestimenta azul com estrelas douradas brilhando.

Todos se sentaram e Alvo limpou a garganta.

- Estamos aqui hoje para celebrar a união sagrada entre Hermione Granger e Severus Snape.

Snape não soube em que ponto do longo e excêntrico discurso de Dumbledore ele parou de escutar e prestar a atenção nela. Só voltou a ouvi-lo quando teve que dar a famosa resposta.

- Você Severus Prince Snape aceita Hermione Jane Granger como sua legitima esposa para amá-la e respeitá-la, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença até que a noite os separe?

Todos aquietaram quando Snape abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes. Suas mãos seguravam as dela com firmeza e antes de responder ele deu um sorrisinho que sabia que somente ela saberia identificar

- Sim

Dumbledore virou-se dessa vez para Hermione que sorria radiante.

- Você, Hermione Jane Granger, aceita Severus Prince Snape como seu legitimo esposo para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

- Sim – Disse Hermione prontamente

- Podem trocar as alianças

A aliança dourada que Snape cuidadosamente colocava em seu dedo tinha o desenho de uma cobra gravada em sua extensão e seus olhos eram duas belas esmeraldas. Hermione pegou a aliança na almofada que um primeiranista trazia e olhou fundo nos olhos dele colocando a aliança dourada com o desenho de leão com os olhos de rubi em seu dedo gelado. Pela primeira vez para muitos naquele salão, Snape estava sorrindo.

Era tão intenso o olhar dos dois que mal conseguiam ouvir o diretor falando.

- Se alguém tem algo contra essa união, que pronuncie-se agora ou se cale para sempre.

Um silêncio irritante baixou no salão e todos se olhavam, ninguém era louco o bastante para falar algo, nem mesmo os gêmeos que tanto brincavam com essa louca união na TOCA. Snape era capaz de matar quem abrisse a boca.

- Sendo assim – Continuou Dumbledore – Eu os declaro marido e beijara noiva.

Snape aproximou-se devagar sentindo o coração pulsar mais forte a cada segundo. Levou sua mão até o rosto dela e afagou sua bochecha afastando uma mecha de cabelo que se soltara, colocou a outra mão em sua cintura e acariciou a barriga grande com os dedos. Seus olhos negros não eram mais túneis fundos e vazios, eram preenchidos e brilhosos, seus traços não eram mais carregados de amargura e solidão.

- Eu te amo – Disse baixinho passando o dedo nos lábios dela – Te amo demais.

Seus lábios finos e gelados encostaram nos lábios quentes dela causando uma explosão de emoções que agora não era mais estranhas para ele. Já sabia o que era o amor e agora gostava dele. Sua mão deslizou entre os cabelos dela trazendo-a mais para perto enquanto ouvia os aplausos e vivas dos estudantes.

- Vamos para a festa então – Disse Dumbledore

Eles sorriram e passaram por todos novamente. Todos sorriam e pareciam felizes por eles. Para Snape era esquisito saber que alguém estava feliz por que ele estava feliz. Eles saíram pelo tapete vermelho e se dirigiram para o campo de quadribol. Estava belo com enfeites feitos pelos elfos domésticos que até mesmo tinham um carinho com Hermione. Claro que Snape sabia que o diretor obrigou-os a serem agradáveis com ela, afinal eles odiavam quando ela tentava libertá-los. Mas hoje Hermione não pensava em elfos domésticos, hoje ela só pensava no homem que estava ao seu lado. Seu esposo.

Eles se sentaram em uma mesa redonda onde estavam alguns convidados como professores e os pais de Hermione. Uma banda desconhecida que foi convidada para tocar estava distraindo os alunos com musicas altas e com batidas demais para ser apreciada por Snape. Os elfos traziam comida de minuto em minuto e garantiam que nada faltasse nas mesas.

- Professor Snape – Chamou Harry ao seu lado – Me permite dançar uma musica com Hermione?

- É claro que ele permite – Disse Hermione levantando-se – Ele não gosta de dançar, mas eu sim.

- Ele não poderá fugir muito, logo a valsa nupcial começará.

Para pesadelo de Snape, Harry não estava mentindo, em alguns minutos a banda chamou os noivos para o meio do campo e começou a tocar uma valsa lenta e bonita.

- Coloca sua mão na minha cintura – Sugeriu Hermione

- Acha que só porque passei anos de minha vida recluso em uma masmorras sem ter contato com um amor eu não sei dançar?

- Sim, mais ou menos isso

- Não me conhece muito então.

Como um verdadeiro mestre Snape a levou por toda a pista de dança. Seus passos eram precisos e seus cabelos voavam quando ele girava. Hermione apenas sorria deixando ser levada por ele.

Logo Dumbledore roubou a noiva para dançar e Snape voltou para sua mesa. Os pares se formaram e muitos estudantes brigavam para dançar com Hermione. Snape não se importava com isso, sabia que só queriam ficara sós para perguntar a ela como conseguiu se casar com ele.

Um elfo lhe trouxe mais champagne e ele apreciou seu momento solitário com o copo e a mesa vazia.

- Dança comigo, senhor?

Snape sentiu um calafrio passar por sua espinha como se um fantasma houvesse pousado a mão em seu ombro. Aquela voz era parte de seu pesadelo constante, o pesadelo de todos os dias. Devagar ele virou o corpo rígido e olhou para a dona daquela voz apenas para sentir mais arrepios ao afirmar as suas duvidas.

Ela estava ali, parada ao seu lado. Era uma mulher agora. Seus olhos eram duros, mas ela sorria levemente. Seus cabelos loiros eram brilhosos e caiam pela suas costas balançando com a leve brisa. Ela se aproximou devagar e levou a mão até o rosto de Snape. Paralisado como estava Snape apenas observou a mulher pássaros dedos pelas cicatrizes ao lado de sua boca e em seu olho.

- Você parecia mais perigoso anos atrás.

- Sa... Samantha

- Sim.

- O que...- Não conseguiu dizer o resto.

- Eu te pedi uma dança. Sei que você é um homem que respeita uma mulher e não irá me negar isso

Ela pegou sua mão e o levou até o meio da pista, quando achou um lugar ideal parou e se aproximou colocando sua mão no ombro dele e a dele em sua cintura. Snape não se movia e Samantha tinha que guiá-lo.

- Parece que viu um fantasma. Deve estar pensando o que uma menina que você violentou anos atrás está fazendo no seu casamento.

- Não. Eu não estava pensando isso. Estava pensando no motivo que a trouxe aqui. Mas apenas um vem em minha cabeça.

- Vingança – Sorriu se aproximando mais – Mas esse não é o motivo. Vim te agradecer.

- Você é masoquista então

- Não. Não tive nenhum prazer em ser violentada por você.

- Então é louca.

- Quase fiquei. Naquela noite em que você visitou meu quarto, eu me senti machucada, violentada e desprezada. Senti nojo de você, senti repulsa, mas senti mais raiva por você ter me deixado viva sentindo meu corpo dolorido e sangrando.

- E no entanto você quer me agradecer, isso só me faz acreditar mais ainda que você é masoquista ou louca.

- Talvez, mas depois daquele dia, ou melhor, depois de anos de depressão e nojo de mim mesma, eu tive uma visita. Para ser mais exata foi há quase dois anos atrás. Uma mulher. Sua mulher. Ela foi me visitar para falar do que havia acontecido, falar o porquê você fez aquilo.

- Fiz porque quis

- Fez porque foi obrigado. Na hora em que ela me disse eu gritei com ela, a chamei de louca e desvairada. Mas ela continuou a falar,mesmo comigo gritando como uma louca e pedindo para ela ir embora. Foi no meio da gritaria que eu ouvi que você foi obrigado a fazer aquilo.

- Não fui não, eu não fui obrigado, eu podia ter negado, mas eu fiz.

- Se você negasse, ele mataria você, matando você esse mundo não teria chance de se salvar. Parece que todos os outros conhecem sua vida melhor que você e acreditam mais em você mais do que você mesmo.

- Eu quis

- Ele me mataria. Se você não fizesse ele me mataria. E não precisei que alguém me dissesse isso. Se você negasse ele iria te mostrar outra pessoa, outra menina, talvez mais nova e ingênua e me mataria por não servir para ele.

- Eu quase a matei

- Mas não matou, me salvou. E eu precisei de alguns anos para saber disso. Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse você, talvez ninguem estivesse aqui se não fosse por você. Você é um herói mais que não goste e não acredite nisso, você é um herói.

Eles haviam parado de dançar já fazia algum tempo e apenas ficaram se olhando até que Samantha se aproximou e beijou-lhe a bochecha marcada.

- Você é uma boa pessoa Severus Snape. Obrigada.

Ela se despediu e foi embora deixando Snape sozinho e pensativo. Ele voltou para a mesa e ficou brincando com o copo enquanto pensava em Samantha.

- Tudo bem Severus?

- Mione, você deveria estar dançando com seus amigos.

- Não quero estar com eles, quero estar com você.

A festa foi grandiosa. Os noivos receberam mais cumprimentos dos convidados e tiraram fotos para o profeta diário. Dayra se divertia com os primeiranistas que logo teriam que voltar para seus dormitórios e os estudantes mais velhos dançavam com as musicas da banda.

- Você se saiu muito bem hoje Severus – Disse Hermione em seu ouvido – Pensei que teria um ataque com toda essa gente lhe dando atenção

- Quem disse que eu não tive? Por que acha que estou sorrindo tanto? Estou tendo um ataque de Potterismo.

Hermione riu alto

- Cho que já podemos sair daqui. Estou cansada. Essa barriga está me matando.

- Eu disse para fazer a cerimônia depois do nascimento

- Não, eu quero já estar casada quando chegar a hora.

- Não tem necessidade

- Para mim tem. Oh! Ele se mexeu.

- Hermione colocou a mão de Snape bem em cima do lugar onde antes levou um chute da criança dentro de seu ventre.

- Está muito agitado hoje por causa da música

-Que péssimo gosto para música, vou ensiná-lo a apreciar o leve sabor da música clássica, assim como os livros de minha biblioteca particular.

-Eu sei que ele será um perfeito Snapezinho.

Snape fez uma careta para o apelido de seu filho e acariciou novamente a barriga de nove meses se sua mulher.

- Vamos sair logo daqui.

Discretamente os dois saíram do campo de quadribol e foram para as masmorras. Snape a carregou no colo com um pouco de dificuldade e a deitou na cama de dossel e retirou seu sapato.

- Não precisava ter me carregado. Estou enorme de gorda. Sei que foi difícil.

- Carregar a mulher ao entrar na casa até o quarto é uma tradição nos casamentos trouxas. Eu não queria que você não tivesse isso. Agora, eu sei que gosto de você nua, mas esse vestido está tão perfeito que acho que não irei tirar.

Hermione sorriu, mas logo seu sorriso se transformou em uma careta horrível quando o grito de dor ecoou pela parede do quarto.

- Severus, acho que... que vai nascer.

Outro grito.

Snape a colocou deitada e arrumou os travesseiros. O liquido da bolsa estourada molhava a cama enquanto Snape tentava fazer Hermione se acalmar.

- Não me mande me acalmar e chame alguém.

- Dobby

- Sim mestre – Disse o elfo aparecendo ao lado da cama

- Vá até o campo de quadribol e chame Madame Pomfrey, diga que o bebe está nascendo.

- Sim senhor Snape.

Poucos minutos se passaram até Madame Pomfrey abrir a porta do quarto e entrar correndo sendo seguida por Dumbledore, McGonagall e os pais de Hermione.

- Pelo amor de Merlin Severus o que houve?

- Ele está nascendo.

Parecia que toda a festa havia sido transferida para os corredores das masmorras e era possível ouvir os professores tentando evitar que os alunos entrassem.

- Hermione querida – Disse Pomfrey medindo sua temperatura e sua pulsação- Ficará tudo bem. Você passou por isso uma vez, vai conseguir passar novamente. Vamos lá, respire fundo. Eu preciso que todos vocês saiam.

- Não irei sair.

- Severus, eu sei que é sua mulher, mas preciso que fique lá fora, aqui dentro ficará somente Minerva e a senhora Granger. Você acabaria me atrapalhando .Por favor, quanto mais rápido saírem, mais rápido ela terá o bebe.

Snape estava pronto para retrucar quando Hermione gritou novamente. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela suava.

- Vamos Severus, temos que saber quando não somos desejados no recinto – Disse Dumbledore.

Snape saiu bufando e esperou no corredor que já estava ocupado por todos os convidados. Ele se sentou no chão e encostou a cabeça na parede fria, em suas mãos ele ainda segurava o véu do vestido de Hermione. O senhor Weasley sentou-se ao seu lado e colocou a mão gentilmente em seu ombro.

- Calma Severus. Esse nervosismo é mais filho que nós tenhamos, caso Molly fique grávida novamente eu sentirei esse embrulho no estomago também,mas tudo ficará bem. Hermione é saudável e logo você sentirá a felicidade de carregar seu filho nas mãos.

O tempo demorou a passa, mas ninguém arredou o pé de onde estava. Cada grito de Hermione era um pulo no coração de Severus. Dayra que estava com Gina veio devagar e sentou-se ao lado de Snape apoiando a cabeça em seu peito e segurando sua mão.

- Mamãe ficará bem?

- Sim – Disse Snape puxando-a para seu colo e a abraçando – Claro que vai ficar.

Depois de três horas de gritos e muito desespero, Snape que estivera o tempo todo com o rosto escondido no véu amassado em suas mãos ouviu ao fundo, no meio de toda a conversa dos estudantes que ainda estava ali, um pequeno choro,fino e distante,mas era um choro. Um choro de bebe. Ele levantou os olhos quando Minerva abriu a porta e saiu limpando a mão suja de sangue em uma toalha.

Ela sorriu

- Parabéns Severus, você é pai em dobro. São gêmeos. Uma menina e um menino saudáveis. Os dois com dois quilos e meio.

Todos deram vivas e Snape sentiu muito tapinhas amigáveis em suas costas assim como o abraço de Dayra em sua cintura.

- Posso vê-la?

- Claro. Ela está descansando no quarto

Snape entrou devagar no quarto. Hermione estava na cama amamentando o que pareciam ser dois amontoados de cobertor.

- Oi

- Oi Severus.

Snape se sentou na cama e passou o dedo pelo rostinho dos pequenos. Dayra entrou logo em seguida e deitou-se ao lado da mãe

- Dois

- Somos sortudos

- Sim somos

- Temos três filhos lindos – Disse Hermione sorrindo para Dayra que olhava seus irmãos com curiosidade.

- Eu era assim quando eu nasci?

- Não – Respondeu Snape- Você era especial, é única.

- E eles são dois.

- São.

Nenhuma outra palavra foi dita. Snape acariciava seus filhos e Hermione apenas descansava.

Depois de saciados, os pequenos Snapes bocejaram e dormiram.

- Já escolheu os nomes? – Perguntou Snape.

- Não, não quero escolher sozinha. Me dá uma sugestão.

- Posso dar um nome para o menino? – Perguntou Dayra

- Claro que pode – Respondeu Snape

- Quero que se chame Lucian. Eu acho bonito, era o nome de um amiguinho meu.

- E a menina?

- Eu pensei em colocar de Samantha,mas não acho que seja apropriado.

- É muito apropriado – Disse Hermione mexendo na pulseirinha que Snape nunca tirou – Eu gosto,ela se tornou uma grande mulher, bonita. Nossa filha também será. Ora Snape, acha que eu não sabia que ela tinha vindo? Eu a convidei.

Snape sorriu e beijou sua esposa. Naquele dia Le soube que jamais teria uma vida escura como antes. Ele estava finalmente completo.

**_Tchau gente......._**


End file.
